Chef vs Singer
by Vinnichi Rin
Summary: Mereka sama-sama nomor satu dibidangnya. Tak ada yang mampu menantang mereka karena di usia mereka yang baru 17 tahun, mereka telah berhasil menyorot mata dunia. Tapi, ada suatu kecemburuan kecil yang memaksa mereka berkonflik. Berbagai jebakan disiapkan keduanya untuk menurunkan pamor masing-masing, padahal mereka berbeda bidang. Semua karena permainan takdir. Ya, takdir.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo bikin fic baruu :D *ditendang* *yang kemaren aja belom selesai***

**Hmm, tenang. Yang TTM itu bakal selesai secepatnya. Dan ini, aku cuma mau bikin prolognya aja. Kalo pada suka aku lanjut, kalo gak aku buang! Eh enggak ding, aku dengan tidak tau dirinya pasti bakal nerusin fic ini. Jadi maaf aja kalo ada yang gak suka :D**

**Oke, capcus..!**

Dia, seorang gadis cilik berumur 6 tahun tengah memandangi sang ibu yang tengah memainkan piano dengan suara yang tercipta dalam harmoni indah. Memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya begitu menghayati setiap tuts yang dia tekan, dengan mata yang terpejam seolah jiwa dan hatinya yang tengah bermain, sedangkan raganya hanya dijadikan perantara.

Sesekali disapukan pandangannya pada ratusan orang yang turut mengalir bersama kesyahduan nada yang timbul. Ada yang berdiam mematung, jiwanya terbang entah kemana karena terlalu larut menikmati. Ada yang terlihat tengah menyeka air matanya. Ada yang memandang takjub hingga lupa berkedip. Ada yang reflek menahan nafas karena tidak menyangka dentingan piano itu begitu menghanyutkan.

Dan kali ini, matanya kembali terfokus pada sang bunda yang berada disana, diatas panggung megah dengan cahaya biru yang menyorot menambah keanggunan dirinya. Gaun berwarna soft pink yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah jatuh di bahu putihnya yang terbuka.

Sedetik kemudian, wanita anggun itu telah menyelesaikan lagu terakhir di penampilannya mala mini. Seperti biasa, sorak sorai para penonton dan tepukan tangan memenuhi gedung besar itu. Tak lupa bertangkai-tangkai mawar merah dilemparkan penonton-penonton itu kearah panggung, sebagai tanda mereka sungguh puas dengan hiburan malam ini.

Dan sang pianis itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, menandakan dia turut senang bisa menghibur ribuan pasang telinga itu, kemudian dirinya turun menuju belakang panggung, menemui putri kecilnya yang sedaritadi sudah lari kesana sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya.

"Kaa-chan!" gadis cilik itu melompat kearah ibunya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dirinya.

"Hai, sayang."

"Kaa-chan tadi kelen cekali, cantik. Kaa-chan hebat! Nanti kalau cudah becal, aku mau jadi kaya Kaa-chan, boleh?" kata putri kecilnya dengan lidah cadel miliknya.

"Boleh, sayang. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, sudah terlalu larut dan Kaa-chan yakin, putri kecil Kaa-chan pasti sudah menguap daritadi, kan?" Ibu muda itu tersenyum lembut, lalu menggandeng tangan mungil putrinya yang juga menggenggam boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat.

Ibu dan anak itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan gedung yang juga mulai berkurang satu-persatu dari tamu-tamu yang bertandang kesana.

Ditempat lain, ada seorang pria kecil yang tengah sibuk menenggelamkan dirinya di hamburan majalah-majalah yang tergeletak berserakan di lantai ruang tamu rumahnya.

Matanya dengan intens memperhatikan apa yang tercetak disana, raut wajahnya yang serius justru nampaknya malah memperimut dirinya.

"Sedang apa, sayang?" kata seorang pria sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping putranya.

Sang anak mendongak lalu tersenyum kecil,

"Tou-chan, bagaimana cala membuat ini?" jari telunjuk mungilnya kemudian menunjuk sebuah gambar ayam panggang yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Ayahnya memandangi objek yang dimaksud anaknya itu, kemudian memasang pose seperti orang tengah berpikir serius.

Pria kecil itu terdiam melihat ayahnya yang sepertinya tengah berpikir serius, maka dirinya memilih ikut memasang pose yang sama. Dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang dagu miliknya, lalu kening putihnya yang mengerut dan pandangan matanya yang seolah menerawang.

"Kau mau membuat itu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Iya, culit tidak ya Tou-chan? Aku celing liat Tou-chan macak, tapi aku gak tau gimana calanya. Tou-chan ajalin aku dong." kata sang anak polos, tak ayal membuat sudut bibir milik ayahnya tertarikm keatas membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Iya, nanti Tou-chan ajarin kamu. Sekarang, kamu tidur. Sudah malam."

"Baik, Tou-chan, tapi janji ya ajalin aku macak." Pria kecil itu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan sang ayah, yang pastinya disambut dengan jari kelingking ayahnya.

Dalam gendongan ayahnya, pria kecil itu menuju kamar miliknya. Membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disana, dengan selimut biru muda yang membungkus tubuhnya, dia siap terbang ke alam mimpi diantar kecupan hangat sang ayah dikeningnya.

Kau tak akan bisa memilih keinginanmu jika takdir tak menginginkannya. Maka dalam rentang waktu kedepannya, persiapkan dirimu dengan pilihan takdir yang seolah mempermainkanmu dengan memilihkan sesuatu yang kau benci. Memaksamu terkurung dalam sesuatu yang bukan dirimu. Kau sudah menolak, berteriak, bahkan kau sudah melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada Tuhan, tapi takdir tak akan semudah itu menjadi baik. Kau harus mengikuti permainannya. Seolah labirin yang kau juga tak ketahui apa yang kau akan dapatkan jika nanti telah sukses mencapai titik akhirnya.

Yang kau tahu, labirin ini terlalu rumit. Berkelok dengan ribuan tikungan yang semakin membuatmu bingung, putus asa, bahkan membuatmu kembali memaki Tuhan.

Tapi kau tak sendirian, labirin ini terlalu luas untuk hanya mengujimu seorang diri. Dan perintah sang takdir hanya teruslah melangkah, biarkan dia yang menuntunmu. Takdir mungkin memang mempermainkanmu, tapi dia tidak sejahat itu membiarkanmu terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan pasti. Takdir meyakinkanmu untuk terus menjejakkan kakimu kedepan, semakin mendekati 'hadiah' yang telah dipersiapkan takdir bagi siapa saja yang mau bermain dengannya.

Dan tugasmu hanya satu: lewati labirin itu dan kau akan bahagia, atau meringkuklah disalah satu tikungannya dan mati serta mengering disana.

**Oke, itu cuma prolog jadi wajar kalau pendek. belum masuk ke cerita, jadi masih ngebingungin.**

**Review jika memang kalian suka cerita ini dan mau kulanjutin secepatnya. Kalau tidak ada yang review yaudah deh aku nyelesain TTM dulu baru fokus ke ini.**

**Yak, saran, komentar serta kritiknya silakan ditulis :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, saya kembali setelah WB berat dan kesibukan nyata yang naujubilah itu. Entah sejak kapan penyakit yang bernama writer's block itu menjangkiti saya, yah ini salah satu tantangan yang harus saya sembuhkan. Saya suka menulis, dan untuk penyakit cemen gitu aja masa iya saya kalah, kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa HAHAHAHA *ketawa nista* yaah walaupun sampe berbulan-bulan sih, tapi here I am. I'm baaaccckkkk!**

**Saya sebenernya gak ngerti sih nih cerita tentang apa *ditabok* *sungkeman* tapi saya sudah nyiapin draft diotak saya untuk fic yang satu ini.**

**Semoga suka, terimakasih untuk yang udah baca dan segala jejak kalian yang ditinggalkan baik yang terlihat ataupun tidak.**

**Oh iya saya lupa nyantumin disclaimer, gomen ne, saya sudah tua ternyata *baru nyadar***

**Happy reading!**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

"Rin-sama, bagaimana dengan makanan saya?"

"Kaito-nii, jangan panggil aku sesopan itu!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kaito-nii, atau aku tidak akan mau lagi mencicipi masakanmu!"

"Ah ya, ba-baiklah, Rin-chan."

"Nah, begitu. Hmmm mmm, enak, kau hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit keju diatas pisangnya, dan makananmu akan perfecto."

"Benarkah itu? Wah, terimakasih Rin-sama."

"Kaito-nii!"

"Haha, aku senang sekali meledekmu, Rin-sama."

"Rin- siapa?"

"Umm iya-iya Rin-baka!"

"Aaaaaahhh, Kaito-nii jangan lari! Akan kubuang semua es krim milikmu itu."

"Hahaha, tangkap aku dulu baru boleh kau buang semua nyawaku itu."

Pemuda berambut biru yang memakai apron putih sebagaimana chef lainnya tengah berlari keluar menuju pintu belakang dapur restoran itu, tawa renyahnya bergema seiring mulutnya yang terbuka, sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang, lalu kemudian kembali tertawa lagi.

Tak jauh dari pemuda itu, terlihat gadis bertubuh kecil yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya sambil berlari mengejar orang di depannya. Rambut pirangnya ditutupi sebuah topi chef yang bertengger manis mempertegas penampilannya sebagai ketua-chef, baju putihnya terlihat bersih tanpa noda, dan sebuah spatula teracung menantang di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Di taman belakang restoran itu, dua makhluk beda warna rambut itu terus berputar kesana kemari seiring pijakkan langkah kaki mereka. Si pemuda terlihat ceria, dan si gadis terlihat merengut sebal.

"Kaito-nii berhentiii…!"

"Tak akan baka-orange."

"Dasar es krim menyebalkan."

"Jeruk pirang."

"Biru bodoh."

"Kuning kecil."

"AAAAAA… Kaito-nii kau benar-benar membuatku maraaah!"

"Hahahahaha."

Adegan saling melempar ejekan sambil terus berlarian itu tetap berlanjut, membuat seorang gadis cantik yang melihat itu kembali mengurut keningnya, selalu seperti ini sejak dia memperkerjakan gadis aktif yang sekarang menjadi ketua chef di restoran miliknya.

"Kembalikan topiku Bakaito!"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya setelah semua jeruk di dunia ini aku tumpaskan. Hahahaha."

"Awas ka-"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"

SIIIIINNNGGGG

Kedua makhluk beda kelamin ini sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan horror.

"Luka-sama / Luka-nee?"

"KEMBALI BEKERJA ATAU KUBUANG SEMUA ES KRIM DAN JERUK KALIAN!"

"Huwaaaaa…."

Dan hanya acara kabur-lah kedua manusia itu bisa sangat kompak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tuhan, apa salahku?" kata gadis yang kini tengah mengurut frustasi keningnya lagi – Megurine Luka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Rin Kagamine, umurnya baru 17 tahun, tapi kemampuannya dalam bidang memasak tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi. Berbagai gelar telah 'nyangkut' dinamanya bahkan saat ia masih bersekolah di sekolah khusus memasak taraf internasional di kotanya.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya selalu berhasil meracik paduan bumbu dalam setiap makanan yang dia buat menjadi luar biasa lezat. Otaknya tak pernah berhenti menyuguhkannya berbagai resep baru yang senantiasa dicobanya setiap hari, dan tidak pernah sekalipun percobaannya itu gagal.

Restoran 'Petrichor' tempatnya bekerja kini adalah restoran yang tadinya hampir bangkrut karena ketua chef yang dulu meninggal dan tidak ada satu pun dari bawahannya yang tahu resep rahasia dari sang ketua, jadilah mereka menerka-nerka sendiri bumbu apa yang harus ditambahkan pada setiap makanan. Dan mengenai hasil? Tak jauh lah dari makanan meow.

Pemilik restoran itu nyaris saja menutup restorannya jika saja dia malas datang ke acara penghargaan bergengsi dalam dunia kuliner yang sudah enam puluh tahun digelar di negaranya. Disana dia duduk dengan pandangan miris, ya harusnya dirinya masuk dalam nominasi restoran terbaik, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sudah harus berhenti memikirkan itu.

"PEMENANG DARI CHEF PROFESIONAL BERBAKAT TAHUN INI JATUH KEPADA…"

Suara pembaca kategori yang bergema keras di ruangan itu membuat si cantik pink ini kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada acara yang sedang berlangsung, matanya memandang malas pada panggung didepannya.

"RIN KAGAMINE!"

Riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin langsung membahana memenuhi ruangan, sorakan kagum dan senang terus mengalir dari mulut para undangan itu.

Luka hanya bisa diam di kursinya dan ikut bertepuk tangan pelan, dia tidak merasa harus repot-repot bersemangat seperti yang lainnya, karena jujur saja dia tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari pemenang kategori ini.

Matanya kemudian melihat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang melangkah ragu keatas panggung dengan wajah merah, 'sedang apa dia disini?' tanya Luka dalam hati.

Gadis mungil itu akhirnya berdiri di depan podium sambil mengucapkan syukurnya layaknya pemenang-pemenang sebelumnya, dan akhirnya disitulah Luka baru sadar dari ketidaktahuannya sejak tadi.

Gadis itu baru berusia tujuh belas tahun! Kuulangi, BARU TUJUH BELAS TAHUN!

Lalu?

Biasanya pemenang dari kategori ini adalah mereka yang sudah sepuh, yang namanya sudah melanglang buana hingga ke sudut penjuru dunia, yang bekerja di berbagai restoran multi-nasional yang sudah mempunyai nama.

Dan sekarang, yang menjadi pemenang itu adalah seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun dan baru saja lulus dari sekolah memasaknya kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu.

'Ingatkan aku jika kiamat memang sudah benar-benar dekat.' ucap Luka dalam hati, masih terkejut akan fakta yang baru saja ia sadari. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sebuah ide cemerlang benar-benar mendarat tepat di kepala berhiaskan mahkota pink miliknya.

'Semoga berhasil.' pintanya dalam hati.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku ucapkan terimakasih yang tak dapat kuungkapkan banyaknya kepada siapapun yang memercayai saya sebagai pemenang kategori chef professional berbakat ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, maka gadis pirang itu melangkah menuju belakang panggung, masih dengan wajah merah dan senyum bahagianya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luka bergegas menyusul si pemenang barusan, mencegah ada 'lawan' lain yang bisa jadi mendahuluinya dan lenyaplah kesempatan emas yang sedaritadi dia pikirkan.

"Hei, tunggu." Luka memaksa langkahnya untuk terus mendekat kearah Rin yang sekarang sudah menengok ke belakang dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku?" telunjuk kanannya menunjuk wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kamu. Umm bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

"A-ano, maaf kau siapa?"

"Aku Megurine Luka. Panggil saja Luka. Aku sudah tahu namamu, Rin Kagamine si chef professional berbakat tahun ini." kata Luka sambil mengerling ke benda yang ada di tangan Rin, sebuah piala terbuat dari kristal bening dengan pahatan siluet orang yang sedang memegang spatula.

Spontan wajah Rin kembali memerah, sambil menunduk malu dia berkata, "Panggil saja aku Rin."

"Ah tentu saja, Rin. Jadi bagaimana? Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Baiklah."

"Nah, ayo kita ke restoranku." Luka menyeret salah satu tangan Rin hingga membuat sang pemilik sedikit kaget dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan benda berharga di tangannya yang lain.

"Ta-tapi acaranya belum selesai."

"Kau tidak akan sanggup menunggu acaranya selesai tanpa tertidur di kursimu kurang lebih selama satu jam."

"Semembosankan itukah?"

"Ya, mengingat sekarang adalah giliran si baka Gakupo untuk mengisi penutupan dengan ceramah yang sangat menjengkelkan."

"Baka Gakupo?" Rin mengernyit bingung, langkahnya tidak berarturan karena Luka menggeretnya dengan tidak berperike-Rin-an.

"Masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia kan penyelenggara acara ini selama empat tahun terakhir, Rin. Lelaki terong itu tidak akan bisa jika hanya berbicara sepenggal dua penggal kata, membuat siapa saja sangat ingin memenggal kepalanya saat itu juga." Luka berbicara dengan nada kesal yang sangat ketara, sepertinya dia memang mempunyai masalah dengan lelaki itu.

Rin hanya bisa tertawa geli, bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang sangat disegani itu bisa dijelek-jelekkan oleh gadis pink yang tengah menyeretnya kini? Eh, tapi tunggu-

"Umm Luka-nee, apa tadi kau bilang Gakupo-san itu lelaki?"

Brak!

Tubuh kecil Rin tiba-tiba saja menabrak tubuh seseorang yang tadi ada didepannya, ya, Luka menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan itu tidak disadari oleh Rin tentu saja.

Luka membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Rin yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya, matanya menatap Rin aneh, "Tentu saja, memang kau kira dia itu.."

"Aku kira selama ini dia perempuan, habis rambutnya panjang dan berwarna ungu seperti itu." Rin berbicara inosen dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Hahahahahahaha, haha, Rin haha,kau haha." Luka tertawa keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rin jenaka.

Ada apa sih dengan dia? Rin bertanya dalam hati.

Luka yang mendapati kebingungan di wajah Rin tetap saja tidak berhenti tertawa, matanya bahkan sudah berair akibat tawanya yang berlebihan.

"Haha, uh aduh perutku. Hmm ehem ehem, jadi Rin, kau pikir selama ini si terong itu perempuan?"

"Ya, makanya aku heran kenapa setiap bertemu dengannya dia memakai jas. Kupikir dia mempunyai panu jadi malu memakai dress ke setiap acara, apala-"

"HAHAHAHA, panu hahahaha dia panuan hahahaha, terong baka punya panu hahaha." Luka dengan suksesnya tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, memotong pembicaraan Rin yang kini benar-benar memasang tampang waspada terhadap perempuan cantik yang tengah terpingkal-pingkal dengan wajah merah.

"Umm, Luka-nee, apa nama restoranmu?" tanya Rin mengabaikan Luka yang masih saja tertawa keras.

"Ah? Haha restoranku ya? Hahaha itu haha petrichor."

Rin menghela nafas panjang, lalu kemudian kini dia mengambil alih tugas Luka yang seharusnya menyeret tangannya hingga ke restoran milik perempuan itu.

"Haha, jangan-jangan dia memang memiliki panu, Rin. Haha." Luka masih dengan tawanya mengikuti langkah Rin yang kini tengah menyeret tangannya menuju restoran.

Rin diam, dia tidak ingin menanggapi tingkah Luka yang sekarang bertransformasi dari seorang perempuan yang anggun dan berkelas menjadi perempuan yang seolah tidak mempunyai rasa malu.

"Luka-nee, kita sudah sampai. Tapi kenapa restoranmu tidak buka? Bukankah sekarang hari sabtu jadi ramai pembeli kan?" Rin melihat-lihat kedalam restoran melalui kaca yang menjadi dinding restoran itu, matanya tadi sempat melihat papan bertuliskan 'Close' di depan pintu restoran itu.

Tawa Luka seketika terhenti, digantikan dengan senyum sendu di wajahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Rin, tangannya kini memutar kunci pada lubang pintu restoran itu.

"Nah, ayo masuk." ajak Luka.

"Baiklah, aku bicarakan langsung ke inti saja ya?" Luka meletakkan dua cangkir cokelat hangat diatas meja yang dia dan Rin tempati, lalu kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Ya, sebenarnya ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Maukah kau bekerja disini, Rin?"

Rin nyaris saja menyemburkan kembali minuman manis yang sedang dalam proses menuju tenggorokannya, dengan cepat diambilnya tisu dan langsung mengelap mulutnya yang masih belepotan cokelat.

"Bekerja disini?"

"Ya. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja akan menutup restoran ini jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau satu-satunya harapanku agar restoran ini tetap ada, jadi maukah kau membantuku?"

Jika ditanya seperti itu, maka tentu saja Rin akan dengan senang hati menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

Restoran ini, Petrichor. Restoran yang sangat dikenal di seluruh pelosok negerinya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau restoran ini ada di urutan pertama restoran tersukses di Asia. Lihat saja bangunannya yang bertingkat lima ini, ditambah desainnya yang sangat menyamankan siapapun yang berkunjung kesini, terlebih lagi rasa dari makanan disini yang tidak akan pernah sanggup memuaskan pengunjung hanya dengan sekali mencoba.

Dulu, dua tahun yang lalu sebelum dia masuk ke asrama memasaknya, restoran ini masih menjadi tolak ukur restoran-restoran lainnya, dan sekarang setelah dia bisa bebas dan kembali lagi kesini, restoran ini bagaikan gudang kosong dengan banyak meja dan kursi di dalamnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Ketua chef yang dulu meninggal, dia adakah rekan mendiang ayahku yang ikut membangun restoran ini. Dia yang mengetahui satu bumbu yang selalu dibawanya dari rumah, itu yang menjadi rahasia makanan-makanan disini mempunyai rasa yang luar biasa,

Tapi sayangnya, saat dia akan memberitahuku bumbu itu, dia sudah tewas karena kecelakaan saat menuju kesini. Aku sudah memerintahkan chef yang lain untuk membuat menu baru, tapi ternyata pengunjung datang kesini untuk memakan menu yang sudah familiar bagi mereka, dan kami tidak bisa memberikan itu. Lama-lama citra restoran ini semakin buruk dan hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Rin terdiam, membiarkan Luka menyelesaikan omongannya terlebih dulu.

"Restoran ini adalah hidupku. Sejak kecil aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktuku disini. Bohong jika aku berkata aku tidak sedih, aku bahkan hancur. Melihat mereka yang berkerja disini kecewa karena aku telah menyerah mempertahankan tempat ini membuat rasa bersalahku semakin bertambah, mereka adalah teman-temanku disini. Dan aku telah mengecewakan mereka, membiarkan mereka pergi satu persatu tanpa bisa kucegah. Jadi kumohon Rin, berapapun yang kauminta akan aku berikan, aku masih mempunyai sedikit tabungan. Tapi kumohon bantu aku."

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku bisa membantumu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk dari bumbu rahasia itu, aku tidak yakin bisa membuatnya." kata Rin ragu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membuat bumbu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau bekerja disini, membuat menu-menu luar biasa lainnya yang berasal dari sini, tangan-tangan mungilmu ini. Walau nanti aku memang akan gagal lagi, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha hingga kemampuanku sudah mencapai batasnya."

Hening.

Kedua kepala itu tengah sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang memunculkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kedepannya akan sebuah keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Lama keadaan sunyi seperti itu, hingga satu hembusan berat mengawali pecahnya keheningan yang ada.

"Aku bersedia."

Hanya dengan dua kata itu, mampu membuat pemilik surai serupa bunga sakura itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya yang balik menatapnya yakin. Sedetik kemudian, pemilik restoran itu tengah memeluk erat gadis mungil yang kini tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Rin."

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih, Luka-nee. Terimakasih telah memberiku sebuah kesempatan langka yang sudah menjadi mimpiku sejak dulu, menjadi bagian dari restoran ini. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Dan soal bayaran, jangan pikirkan itu. Kau baru boleh membayarku jika restoran ini sudah bisa sukses lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun, tapi aku yakin restoran ini akan bangkit lagi. Para pengunjung setianya telah tak sabar menunggu diluar sana, bukankah begitu Luka-nee?"

"Sungguh, aku sangat berterimakasih Rin."

"Tak perlu. Jadi besok apakah aku sudah bisa mulai bekerja disini?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungi para chef yang dahulu bekerja disini, semoga mereka masih mau berada disini lagi."

"Aku yakin mereka mau, bukankah katamu mereka adalah teman-temanmu? Dan seorang teman akan selalu berdiri disana, kapanpun kau menoleh kearahnya. Iya kan?"

Luka tersenyum tulus. Kebahagiaan terlukis kuat di wajah cantiknya.

Sebuah keputusan yang diambilnya kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Sebuah keputusan ditengah keputus-asaannya. Sebuah keputusan yang tak akan pernah disesalinya. Sebuah keputusan yang mengembalikan semua keindahan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di lain tempat.**

"AAAAAA….. Kau tampan sekaliii…!"

"Tanda tangani bajuku, kumohon!"

"KYAAAAA, dia tersenyum kearahku!"

"Tuhan, aku rela menukar apa saja asal aku bisa berbicara berdua dengannya."

Teriakan-teriakan yang didominasi kaum hawa itu menggelegar di depan sebuah hotel megah nan mewah saat sebuah limousine dan seorang pria tampan turun dari sana, puluhan bodyguard berbaris rapi di pinggir karpet merah yang menjadi jalan masuk ke hotel, desakkan penonton membuat beberapa penjaga keamanan kewalahan dan harus bersikap tegas jika ada beberapa orang yang mengacau.

Sebuah senyum senantiasa terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Pria yang memakai jaket sport berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaus putih yang dipakainya, celana jeans biru gelap yang melekat di kakinya, sepasang sepatu sport keren yang terpasang sempurna, serta sebuah kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya itu adalah sumber dari segala keributan di pagi hari ini.

Langkah kakinya terus membawanya masuk menuju hotel itu, terus tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para gadis itu, hingga seketika senyum itu lenyap saat dirinya yakin sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam hotel dan tidak dapat dilihat dari luar. Raut dingin dan aura tidak suka langsung mendominasi pemuda itu.

"Cih, menyebalkan." ujarnya singkat sambil membimbing kakinya ke sebuah lift untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai lima puluh.

Dengan wajah malas dan datar, dia memasuki kamar paling mewah yang ditempatinya di hotel itu. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara langsung dibanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk berukuran king size di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana acaranya tadi?" kata seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku tidak suka. Terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Katamu itu hanya talkshow yang membahas mengenai karirku, mengapa mereka malah menanyai kehidupan pribadiku?"

"Haha, wajar saja. Kau kan sedang berada di puncak karirmu, jadi wajar jika mereka juga ingin tahu kehidupan pribadimu, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta berada di puncak. Ingat itu." Pemuda tampan itu menatap tajam orang yang kini sedang menyisiri rambutnya itu.

"Dengar, Len Kagamine. Kau sekarang sudah berada di puncak yang tak kau inginkan itu, dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal apapun selain mengikuti arusnya."

"Dan dengar, Mikuo Hatsune. Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, dan aku bisa melakukan apapun sesuai kehendakku."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Setidaknya aku tidak sok mengatur sepertimu."

"Hei, wajar saja. Aku kan manajermu." seru pemuda yang dipanggil Mikuo itu.

"Aku lapar." Pemuda bernama Len itu mengabaikan perkataan pemuda hijau dihadapannya.

"Yasudah, kita akan ke sebuah restoran paling terkenal disini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin makan."

"Haha, baiklah baiklah tuan egois. Pakai penyamaranmu sekarang jika kau ingin cepat-cepat makan."

"Cih." Len hanya mendecih, tapi tangannya secara cepat memakai segala aksesoris penyamarannya jika ingin pergi keluar tanpa kehadiran para fansnya yang menurutnya berisik itu.

Sebuah wig hitam menutupi rambut pirangnya, topi baseball putih tak lupa dia kenakan diatas wig itu. Lalu tentu saja kacamata hitamnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Mikuo.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat berangkat."

"Yayaya, apapun katamu tuan." kata Mikuo malas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan-tuan?" seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang pirangnya bertanya ramah pada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja menduduki kursi di restoran tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Boleh kuli-"

"Bawakan kami semua makanan terbaik yang kalian miliki. Kudengar ini restoran terbaik disini kan? Aku ingin tahu seberapa 'terbaiknya'."

Ucapan pemuda berambut hijau langsung disambar oleh pemuda satunya yang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihat pelayan perempuan disampingnya, melainkan menatap lurus kedepan.

"A-ah ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon sabar menunggu selagi makanannya kami siapkan. Terimakasih." Pelayan cantik itu langsung melesat kearah dapur tanpa bertanya lagi.

**5 menit kemudian.**

"Bisakah cepat? Aku sudah lapar." Pemuda yang sedang mengenakan penyamarannya itu berkata dengan suara kencang, membuat beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung lain menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei, Len. Kita saja belum lama memesan. Kau meminta semua menu terbaik restoran ini dibawakan, jadi bersabarlah. Mereka juga pasti sedang repot. Kau lihat kan restoran ini sangat ramai?" kata Mikuo mencoba menenangkan Len.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Seorang chef berambut biru yang mendengar perkataan Len langsung saja menghampiri meja kedua pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, tapi kami sedang memasakkan semua masakan yang anda pesan. Jadi selama menunggu, aku sudah menyiapkan dua banana split untuk kalian. Semoga menyukainya." Pemuda itu meletakkan dua porsi banana split ke meja berwarna hitam dari kaca itu, lalu setelah itu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Ah pelayanan restoran ini benar-benar bagus. Bukan begitu, Len?" tanya Mikuo yang tidak ditanggapi pemuda itu.

Len kini sibuk dengan banana splitnya, atau lebih tepatnya sibuk mengambil semua pisang yang ada di piring milik Mikuo dan menaruhnya kedalam piringnya sendiri.

"Dasar pisang lover." kata Mikuo sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yah setidaknya dengan adanya pisang si pemuda keras kepala itu bisa diam kan untuk sementara? Restoran ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat pengunjung yang bertingkah menjadi tenang. Pikir Mikuo geli sambil menatap Len yang dengan rakus menyantap es krim beserta pisang miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dapur restoran.**

"Huh dasar pemuda sombong." keluh seorang perempuan sambil menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" perempuan pirang lainnya yang tengah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada makanan terakhir pula yang dimasaknya.

"Tentu saja orang yang sama dengan orang yang memesan semua makanan yang baru saja kau masak itu, Rin."

"Hmm, Kaito-nii juga bilang begitu. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sih orangnya?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Rin meletakkan dua irisan tomat di sebuah piring putih dengan masakan khas Jepang yang mengisi diatasnya.

"Selesai." kata Rin riang.

"Sudah semua ya? Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarkan ini sebelum pemuda itu mengamuk lagi."

"Biar kubantu. Ini sangat banyak dan kau tak mungkin membawa semuanya seorang diri, lagipula aku juga ingin tahu orang yang kau bicarakan itu, Neru."

"Hmmm baiklah. Siapkan saja emosimu agar tidak meledak."

Rin hanya tersenyum simpul. Semenyebalkan itukah pemuda itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat menikmati." kata Rin ramah.

"Hah, lama!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendengus sebal, lalu mulai menyendok makanan pertama yang menggugah seleranya, lalu beralih ke makanan lainnya, kemudian ke makanan yang lain lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Setelah menelan makanan terakhir yan dicicipinya, pemuda itu meletakkan sendok yang tadi dia gunakan lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada di depannya.

Rin dan Neru yang masih setia berada disana hanya bisa berharap semoga masakannya tidak mengecewakan.

Restoran itu sudah sering mempunyai pengunjung seperti Len, dan semua pengunjung itu akan langsung berwajah hangat setelah memakan masakan restoran itu, dan kali ini semoga Len juga seperti itu.

"Tidak enak." ucap Len singkat.

HEEEEHHHHH?

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, seingatnya tadi dia sudah sangat teliti dalam memberi bumbu, dan dia telah mencicipi semua masakannya sebelum dihidangkan di meja pemuda itu, dan dia yakin lidahnya masih bisa merasakan makanan lezat seperti yang telah dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Neru hanya memasang wajah tidak suka, 'pasti dia berbohong.' kata Neru dalam hati.

"Tidak. Ini semua enak kok, Len." Mikuo menyanggah ucapan Len, karena baginya semua makanan itu memang enak, bahkan luar biasa enak.

"Seleramu rendah sekali, Mikuo. Bumbunya terlalu berlebihan, bahkan ada yang sangat pedas hingga membuat tenggorokanku terasa panas. Ini yang kalian sebut makanan terbaik? Kenapa tidak tutup saja restoran buruk ini, heh?" Len menyeringai sinis.

Rin yang mendengar itu tentu saja emosi. Siapapun boleh mengkritik makanannya, justru itu akan membuatnya termotivasi untuk berbuat lebih baik. Tapi menghina restoran ini? Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun melakukan itu. Mereka tidak tahu kan bagaimana susah payahnya Rin dan yang lainnya membangun kembali restoran itu dari keterpurukan terburuknya?

"Maaf jika mengecewakan. Tapi kami telah memberikan yang terbaik yang kami bisa. Dan jika kau tidak suka dengan masakanku, jangan sangkut pautkan dengan restoran ini." kata Rin berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Cih, jadi kau yang memasaknya? Oh kau ketua-chef ya? Pantas saja, kau masih kecil. Lebih baik kau tidur siang, bocah."

"Terserah apa katamu. Silakan pergi, tidak usah membayar karena kami tidak sudi menerima uang dari orang sepertimu." Rin berkata ketus.

Len yang selama ini selalu dipuja dan dihormati tentu tidak akan terima dengan kalimat pelecehan baginya itu.

"Kau… tidak tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Apakah itu penting? Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Aku bisa saja menutup restoran ini jika aku mau."

"Lakukan saja apa maumu, tuan shota."

Len tidak bisa menahan emosinya kini, ayolah, selama ini wajah tampannya mampu membius semua kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Dan shota? Oh ini penghinaan lainnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang sama dalam sehari ini.

Dengan kesal, dilepasnya wig hitam dikepalanya, lalu disusul oleh kacamata hitamnya. Dan tampaklah seorang Len Kagamine, seorang penyanyi kelas atas yang berhasil meletakkan beberapa lagunya dalam billboard tangga lagu teratas kelas dunia.

Neru tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, tangannya bahkan tengah memegangi hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah akibat kini tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan penyanyi idolanya.

Sedangkan Rin hanya menatap Len datar, "Oh, jadi kau Len Kagamine? Penyanyi kondang yang katanya ramah itu? Cih, kau tak lebih dari seorang aktor, tuan."

Sebenarnya Rin tidak tahu siapa pemuda di depannya itu, jika saja Neru tidak berkali-kali menggumamkan kata "Astaga dia Len Kagamine, penyanyi idolaku itu." Yang tentu saja didengar oleh Rin yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan popularitasku untuk menurunkan pamor restoran ini." ancam Len sambil menatap Rin sinis.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu silakan. Kau harusnya tahu pengunjung-pengunjung tetap disini tidak akan sebodoh itu memercayai ucapanmu, tuan shota."

"Jangan memanggilku shota, bocah."

"Aku akan memanggilmu sesuai kehendakku. Bisa apa kau, hah?" tantang Rin.

"Cih, kau…"

Len nyaris saja menarik rambut Rin jika saja Mikuo tidak menahannya,

"Ah, maafkan kami. Ini uangnya, maaf ya kami membuat keributan. Ayo Len, kita pulang."

Dan Mikuo pun langsung menyeret Len untuk keluar dari restoran yang menjadi ramai akibat tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, bocah." Teriak Len.

"Aku tidak peduli, shota," balas Rin yang juga berteriak.

Rin bersumpah, dia bisa melihat kilatan marah di kedua manik biru milik Len saat menatapnya. Dan dia tahu pemuda itu tidak main-main.

"Huh, buat apa aku takut? Len Kagamine, kau akan bertanggung jawab jika restoran ini ada apa-apa. Lihat saja nanti."

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, kedua makhluk berambut pirang itu tengah menaruh dendam pada satu sama lain bertepatan dengan seringai yang muncul diwajah keduanya.

Hah, sepertinya perang baru saja dimulai, yah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: adakah yang menantikan fic ini lanjut? hmm sepertinya tidak mengingat kegajean di awalnya. Disini juga semakin terlihat gajenya -_-**

**Abal banget gak sih? *baru sadar, heh?***

**Makasih ya yang udah baca, gomen aku gak biasa bales review, bukan berarti aku gak baca loh. Aku mau terimakasih sama kalian juga yang udah review. Kalau ada waktu pasti aku bales yah, (kaya ada yang review lagi aja)**

**Doakan bisa update cepat.**

**See you,**

**Mwaaaaahhhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, bocah." Teriak Len.

"Aku tidak peduli, _shota_," balas Rin yang juga berteriak.

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, kedua makhluk berambut pirang itu tengah menaruh dendam pada satu sama lain bertepatan dengan seringai yang muncul diwajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Sebuah pulpen diketuk-ketukkan secara kasar di sebuah meja makan berwarna putih, genggaman tangan yang memegang pulpen itu menunjukkan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas dari kulit putihnya, menandakan tenaga yang cukup besar dikerahkan oleh pemiliknya ke salah satu organ tubuhnya itu.

Kerutan di dahi serta mulut yang tak berhenti terbuka untuk menggumamkan sumpah serapah entah kepada siapa semakin memperjelas kemarahan yang ada dalam diri seorang pria yang mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'I _Know I'm Handsome and Popular_'.

"Sudahlah Len, kau tak perlu sekesal itu." kata seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Tak perlu sekesal ini katamu? Kau harusnya tahu itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagiku. Gadis urakan itu tampangnya saja yang terlihat manis, ternyata sifatnya tak jauh dari preman-preman yang suka mabuk di depan gang kecil!" Tangan Len semakin mengepal, membuat jari-jarinya memerah akibat tekanan yang dia beri.

"Oh, apa baru saja aku mendengarmu menyebut gadis itu manis, hm?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan_, baka_!" sebenarnya Len yang sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, memuji orang lain merupakan hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan, apalagi ini memuji seorang gadis.

"Dia tak akan seperti itu jika kau tidak berbuat seenaknya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kuningmu itu tentang rasa makanannya. Aku yakin seratus persen jika makanan-makanan itu enak sekali, bahkan melebihi standar yang kupikirkan. Dasar kau saja yang suka cari gara-gara." ucap Mikuo santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna krem di ruang depan, bersebelahan dengan ruang makan yang ditempati Len.

Krak!

Dan tamatlah riwayat sebuah pulpen berwarna biru transparan yang sedari tadi mengalami eksekusi tanpa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Kau itu manajerku atau manajernya, hah?!" Len menggeram kecil, oh moodnya sedang benar-benar buruk hari ini.

"Manajermu." Mikuo berucap singkat sambil menggonta-ganti channel tv lewat remote yang digenggamnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau membelanya?"

"Aku tak membelanya. Aku sedang dalam posisi netral sekarang."

"Cih."

Len berdiri cepat, lalu memendang kursi yang tadi dia duduki kearah belakang, kemudian menatap sekilas pemuda hijau itu dengan tatapan tajam, lalu melengos pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa membanting pintunya tentu saja.

"Hhhhhh, dia itu… kapan sih bisa tenang. Selalu saja memakai emosi. Dasar pemuda labil." kata Mikuo pelan sambil kembali meneguk minuman sodanya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU, DAUN BAWANG!" Len berteriak kasar dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat si alamat dari teriakan Len itu kini berwajah pucat,

"Dia mengerikan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Len Kagamine, seorang penyanyi berbakat yang diperhitungkan oleh dunia mengingat kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam musik.

Jari-jari jenjangnya mampu menciptakan nada-nada yang harmoni dari sekian alat musik yang dia kuasai, ratusan lagu sudah dibuatnya dan beberapa diantaranya telah dipasarkan melalui lima album. Masing-masing album mengeluarkan minimal tujuh lagunya untuk bertengger di sepuluh besar _chart_ tangga lagu dunia.

Berikan saja dia sebuah gitar atau piano, maka bisa dipastikan kurang dari sepuluh menit akan ada setidaknya dua lagu yang berhasil diciptakannya.

Dan soal kualitas? Lihatlah jejeran award yang memenuhi kamar apartement mewahnya, belum lagi yang sengaja di letakkan diantara tumpukkan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai karena sudah menyesakkan pandangan untuk tetap memaksa ditaruh di meja tempat piala-piala awardnya diletakkan.

Sudah tak asing bagi para musisi dunia jika dalam suatu ajang dimana seluruh penghargaan disikat habis oleh pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ini, dalam tahun ini saja dia berhasil menerima empat belas _award_ dari lima belas kategori, itu pun karena kategori yang tidak dimenanginya adalah kategori penyanyi perempuan terbaik. Dan kita tak akan mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia juga memenangkan kategori itu, bukan?

Suaranya yang merdu serta tampangnya yang memikat membuat kepopulerannya memuncak drastis. Dia padahal baru dua tahun ada di dunia musik seperti ini, tapi siapa yang dapat mengelak kalau dia memang pantas mendapatkan segala yang ia punya sekarang?

Pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut hijau pecinta negi adalah awal langkahnya untuk memasuki dunia yang membesarkan namanya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hei, kita mengadakan pentas drama saja."

"Ah itu kan sudah tahun kemarin."

"Bagaimana kalau musikalisasi puisi?"

"Paduan suara saja."

"Yo_, modern dance _lebih keren yo."

"KEMBALIKAN BUKUKU, PENDEK!"

"Sudahlah, ayo cerita, kau sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Zzzzzzz….."

"_Jankenpon_!"

"Jadi apa yang akan kita pentaskan?"

"Sssstttt…. Meiko-_sensei _sudah datang."

Suasana bak pasar plus tawar menawar antara pedagang dan pembeli yang bisa didapatkan di kelas 11.5 ini mendadak sunyi.

Para murid merapikan duduk mereka yang tadinya bertebaran dimana-mana, ada yang sedang menggeser bangku agar sejajar dengan bangku yang lain, ada yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi karena tak mau mendapat hukuman, ada yang sedang mengusap anak air yang ada di sudut bibirnya, ada juga yang tengah menutup buku – yang entah apa itu- dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas kemudian menatap lurus dengan datar.

"_Oha- hik- you_!"

Para murid serentak berdiri, lalu membalas salam dari perempuan berambut pendek yang baru masuk ke kelas sambil ber_-ojigi_ kecil, "_Ohayou, Sensei_!"

Dan bisik-bisik kecil pun kembali terdengar saat murid-murid itu kembali duduk.

"Hari ini kita hik akan membicarakan tentang festival hik musim semi di hik sekolah kita. Jadi hik apa yang akan kalian hik pentaskan, hm?" perempuan yang bisa dibilang sebagai guru paling tidak patut dicontoh ini memandang sayu kedepan, sepertinya setengah mabuk, sesekali diteguknya minuman yang berada di botol hitam yang digenggamnya.

"Ouh, Meiko-_sensei_ bau alkohol. Aku ingin muntah." seorang anak perempuan yang kebetulan duduk tepat di bangku yang mejanya kini tengah diduduki Meiko secepat kilat melenggang ke kamar mandi – mengeluarkan sarapannya pagi ini.

Benar-benar guru yang amat patut dicontoh – bagi para preman pasar diluar sana tentunya.

"Kami belum memutuskan akan mementaskan apa, _Sensei_. Terlalu banyak pendapat yang masuk, jadi semakin membingungkan." Perempuan berambut merah dengan gaya _pigtail_ yang notabene adalah ketua kelas berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm begitu, baiklah hik kita lakukan _voting_ saja."

Meiko lalu mengambil sebuah sepidol hitam yang ada di laci mejanya, kemudian menuliskan pendapat para murid yang ada di kertas yang tadi ketua kelas itu berikan padanya.

"Teto, kau saja hik yang tuliskan hasil _voting_nya. Kepalaku hik pusing."

"Aa." Si ketua kelas yang bernama Teto itu lalu mengambil alih tugas sang guru yang kini tengah tepar di kursinya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas.

"Nah, siapa yang setuju paduan suara?"

Dan _voting_ untuk pementasan festival musim semi pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei, kita sudah sepakat tadi."

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah sepakat?"

"Kau tadi tidak menyanggahnya, jadi berarti kau sudah setuju dengan ini kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Lagipula kau hanya bernyanyi dua lagu, apa susahnya sih?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Uh, kau menyebalkan!"

"…."

Rapat kecil antara dua orang yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu itu terjadi saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jadi bisa dipastikan sebagian isi dari kelas ini sudah menghambur keluar.

"Len, kali ini saja, bantulah kelas kita untuk pentas. Aku tahu kau bisa bernyanyi, makanya aku memintamu untuk melakukannya. Hanya kali ini saja Len, aku sudah pusing jika harus merombak ini lagi."

Pemuda bernama Len itu tetap dalam posisinya sedari tadi, melipat kedua tangan diatas dada sambil memandang malas ke gadis merah yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Tidak tertarik." ucap Len singkat.

"Ayolah Len, kau ini sudah terlalu lama tidak bernyanyi lagi di suatu acara, anggap saja ini persembahan terakhirmu untuk sekolah ini. Tahun depan aku janji tak akan melibatkanmu dalam pentas lagi."

Len tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sudah kusut itu, kemudian berdiri sambil memasangkan tas ranselnya di kedua pundaknya.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku TIDAK AKAN pernah mau! Kuharap kau menghargai pendapatku, nona merah." Len mengucapkan penekanan pada kata 'tidak akan' dari kalimatnya itu, menegaskan bahwa keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat, setelah itu, pemuda dingin itu pun berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Skip Time)**

"NAH, SELANJUTNYA ADALAH PENAMPILAN DARI KELAS 11.5!"

Suara pembawa acara yang mempersilakan penampilan selanjutnya telah terdengar, dan krasak-krusuk di belakang panggung pun semakin gencar dilakukan oleh para murid yang sedang mempersiapkan diri.

Ada yang sedang berdoa, ada yang buru-buru ke toilet, ada yang meminum sebotol air mineral untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya, ada yang mendadak sakit perut, wajahnya pucat, kakinya bergetar, dan berbagai pertanda lainnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka sangat gugup.

Tirai besar berwarna merah yang menutupi panggung siap ditarik oleh dua orang lelaki yang berada di masing-masing sudut panggung.

Sudah lima menit dari pembawa acara itu turun, tapi tak ada satu pun murid dari kelas 11.5 itu yang menjejakkan kakinya diatas panggung, hal itu membuat guru serta penonton mulai merasa bingung.

Kemudian seorang murid perempuan yang memakai gaun putih cantik serta mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya berlari ke kerumunan bangku yang dipenuhi para penonton itu, lebih tepatnya kearah seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang sedang duduk di deretan bangku untuk guru.

Nafas murid itu terengah, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, wajah yang sudah dihiasi sapuan warna pink dipipinya itu tidak mampu menutupi wajah pucatnya, bibirnya bahkan bergetar saat akan menyampaikan maksudnya pada sang wali kelas.

"Me-Meiko hhh- _sensei_! Hhh.. hhh.."

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa teman-temanmu belum menampilkan pertunjukannya? Jangan membuat kelas kita malu, Rui." ucap orang yang dipanggil Meiko-sensei itu panik bercampur penasaran.

"Teto."

"Teto?"

"Teto dan Dell yang menjadi pemeran utama kecelakaan, _Sensei_! Mereka tertabrak mobil saat akan kesini. Ba-bagaimana sekarang?"

"APA KATAMU?" Dan kepanikan serta rasa cemas kini telah sepenuhnya meliputi guru pecinta sake ini, wajahnya juga mendadak pucat.

Bukan hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar penampilan kelas mereka tetap berlangsung, tapi kini ikut memikirkan bagaimana nasib si ketua kelas serta wakilnya yang memang sengaja berangkat bersama agar datang tepat waktu dan bisa berlatih sebelum mereka tampil.

"Batalkan penampilan kelas! Keadaan kedua temanmu itu lebih penting sekarang. Kita kerumah sakit." Meiko berkata tegas, walau bisa kita dengar nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ta-tapi _Sensei_, kami sekelas bisa tidak naik kelas. Acara ini masuk dalam kurikulum wajib, _Sensei_ pasti tahu itu kan?"

"Lalu kau ingin menampilkan apa, hah? Apa yang bisa kau pikirkan? Kau ingin tetap melanjutkan penampilan dan malah membuat kacau? Jadi kau lebih memilih dikeluarkan dari sekolah daripada tidak naik kelas?" guru berambut pendek itu berkata dengan nada kesal.

Tidak, bukannya wali kelas dari 11.5 ini tidak tahu perasaan para muridnya. Bukannya dia tidak memikirkan nasib murid-murid yang dibimbingnya itu. Dia jelas tahu bahwa festival musim semi ini masuk dalam kurikulum wajib, dia juga tahu bahwa acara ini merupakan _event_ terbesar yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya, bahkan di lima daerah.

Acara musim semi yang diselenggarakan di Crypton High School ini merupakan acara yang dinanti-nantikan lebih dari seratus sekolah di lima daerah, perayaan puncak dari rentetan acara-acara yang telah berlangsung. Ini klimaksnya.

Wajar jika acara ini mendapat perhatian penuh dari berbagai pihak, bukan hanya kepala sekolah, tapi menteri pendidikan nasional serta para pejabat lain.

Semua murid WAJIB menampilkan pertunjukkan terbaiknya, dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan mendapat penghargaan serta sertifikat dari sekolah ini yang mampu mengantarkan mereka ke Universitas kelas dunia dengan mudahnya.

Jika ada penghargaan, maka ada resiko dibalik itu, bukan? Dan apa jadinya jika mereka malah mengacau? Apa konsekuensinya jika mereka tidak menyuguhkan sebuah penampilan untuk acara terbesar itu?

Tidak naik kelas adalah hukuman bagi kelas yang tidak menampilkan pertunjukkan. Dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah adalah hukuman untuk kelas yang mengacau, karena dianggap mencoreng nama baik sekolah

"Aku tahu, Rui. Ini diluar kendali kita. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bahkan aku malah menyuruh kalian untuk mundur. Sungguh, aku juga ingin kalian mendapatkan penghargaan terbaik, tapi jika seperti ini kondisinya, maka apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Meiko menunduk, tangisnya hamper saja pecah.

Dia seorang wali kelas, orang yang dipercaya mampu membawa anak-anak didiknya mencapai tingkat tertinggi dari seluruh kemampuan terbaik mereka. Dan jika ada orang yang paling merasa bersalah disini maka dialah orangnya.

"Tidak, _Sensei._ Aku yakin _Sensei _tahu ini memang jalan terbaik untuk kita. Terimakasih telah memikirkan nasib kami. Aku yakin setahun lagi lebih lama bersama _Sensei _akan menjadi tahun terindah lainnya bagi kami." Murid perempuan itu berkata tulus, dia percaya bahwa gurunya ini sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya dan teman-temannya.

Buktinya, wali kelasnya itu lebih memikirkan keadaan anak muridnya dibanding reputasinya sebagai guru yang bisa saja dicabut mengingat kelasnya tidak menampilkan pertunjukkan. Dia lebih memilih jika dia yang harus keluar dari sekolah ini dibanding murid-muridnya.

"Nah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Kasihan Teto dan Dell, mereka pasti su-"

"MARI KITA SAKSIKAN PENAMPILAN DARI KELAS 11.5! BERI SAMBUTAN YANG MERIAH!"

Perkataan Meiko terputus oleh jeritan si pembawa acara yang kembali mempersilakan kelasnya untuk naik ke panggung untuk menunjukkan penampilannya.

Baru saja Meiko akan menghampiri pembawa acara yang baginya seolah mengolok kelasnya yang tidak bisa menampilkan apa-apa, hingga sebuah dentingan piano membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed…."_

Dan sebuah suara merdu mengusik pendengarannya.

"_When you get what you want, but not what you need…."_

Serta sesosok pria berbalut jas hitam yang tengah bermain piano mampu memaku pandangannya.

"_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep…."_

Lalu wajah tampan yang kemudian menatap kearah penonton itu sanggup membuat lemas kakinya.

"_Stuck in reverse…."_

Hingga sebuah nama bernada pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas dari kedua bibirnya.

"Len Kagamine?"

Disana, diatas panggung itu tengah ada satu sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang berada di aula megah itu. Pria tampan yang membunyikan tuts-tuts hitam putih dengan gerakan pelan namun mampu membius ratusan pasang mata itu tetap terpaku kearahnya.

Wajah yang tadinya menunduk mengamati pergerakan jemarinya kini menyapu penonton dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain, membuat ketampanannya tak dapat lagi bersembunyi.

Kedua bibir yang terbuka seiring suaranya yang menyanyikan lagu berjudul Fix You milik Coldplay itu sanggup membuat keseluruhan penonton terhanyut dalam penghayatan yang diciptakannya.

Sinar lampu yang mengarah pada pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menjadi dua, salah satunya menyinari dua orang yang baru saja memasuki panggung sambil menari pelan seiring nada yang tercipta.

Dua orang penari berbeda kelamin yang merupakan anggota kelas 11.5 ini terus menggerakkan badan mereka lembut, tanpa adanya pergerakan berlebihan mengingat lagu ini cukup _slow_.

Ketiga orang yang berada di panggung itu terus melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, membuat siapa saja yang melihat penampilan mereka terus terhanyut dalam suasana yang terbangun.

Hingga kemudian lampu padam mendadak, serta suara piano tiba-tiba berhenti, dan kebingungan melanda para penonton yang tengah masuk mengikuti alur. Membuat sebagian orang mengira pertunjukkan ini gagal.

Tapi tidak! Lihatlah satu persatu anak kelas 11.5 lainnya yang memasuki panggung sambil membawa lilin kecil di tangan mereka, dan dengarlah suara merdu pemuda tadi kembali mengalun tanpa dentingan piano melainkan bergabung bersama suara teman-temannya yang baru saja memasuki panggung, membentuk sebuah paduan suara kecil.

Lalu ada sekitar dua puluh anak kecil yang tiba-tiba hadir dari arah belakang kursi penonton, berbaris di tangga yang berada di tengah-tengah, sebagai pemisah bagian kanan dan kiri dari deretan kursi-kursi itu.

Mereka membawa sekeranjang kecil penuh kelopak mawar, menyebarkannya kearah penonton sambil ikut bernyanyi serta bergerak ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan kelopak-kelopak mawar itu bersebaran di berbagai tempat.

Lagu sudah memasuki _interlude, _hanya suara musik yang terdengar. Lampu masih saja padam dan hanya disinari lilin-lilin kecil dari murid-murid yang ada di panggung.

Hingga kemudian, puluhan murid kembali hadir dari arah belakang panggung yang langsung menuju ke kerumunan penonton. Membagikan masing-masing penonton satu lilin yang telah menyala, sama seperti lilin yang dipegang murid-murid diatas panggung itu.

Setelah yakin semua penonton telah memegang satu lilin, pemuda tadi kembali disinari lampu sorot, kini dia tidak duduk lagi di depan piano, melainkan berdiri di tengah panggung sambil memegang lilin yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi satu persatu penonton itu ikut berdiri, lalu menyanyikan bersama-sama lagu yang dibawakan sambil tangan mereka tetap memegang lilin. Membuat suasana menjadi luar biasa indahnya.

Di dalam kegelapan, disinari cahaya-cahaya lilin, kelopak bunga mawar, dan sebuah lagu yang mendamaikan hati.

Sebuah penampilan yang turut mengajak penonton tanpa harus merepotkan mereka, malah membuat mereka senang. Sebuah penampilan yang bisa dikatakan beda dari yang lainnya, hingga bait terakhir lagu itu terdengar pun, suasana tenang seperti tadi masih meliputi.

Hening cukup lama. Mereka masih menikmati penampilan ini, mereka masih ingin seperti ini. Hingga kemudian lampu kembali menyala dan riuh tepuk tangan yang luar biasa terdengar serentak membisingkan aula super megah itu.

Seluruh murid yang ada di panggung kemudian berbaris ditengah, lalu membungkuk sebagai penghormatan terakhir kearah penonton, dan tirai berwarna merah itu kembali menutupi panggung.

Sementara itu, Meiko dan Rui yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang rencana penampilan dadakan itu hanya bisa menganga sambil menengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas, tidak lucu kan jika mereka berdua mimisan sekarang?

"Kau hebat! Aku tidak menyangka manusia datar sepertimu mempunyai kemampuan musik yang mengagumkan seperti itu. Bahkan detail terkecil dari rangkaian penampilan tadi pun kau perhitungkan! Wow!" suara cempreng yang nyatanya dilemparkan oleh seorang lelaki itu mengalun begitu saja saat kelas 11.5 telah berada di belakang panggung.

Tak hanya lelaki itu saja yang tampaknya masih belum percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, lihatlah anak kelas 11.5 lainnya yang turut mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan tatapan datar yang diberikannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Yo, kau keren yo. Aku saja tadi hampir putus asa saat tahu _opera _kita tidak bisa ditampilkan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan menunda kelulusan selama setahun hanya karena alasan konyol seperti ini. Memalukan."

"Betul itu. Kami sangat berterimakasih padamu loh, Len. Kau cepat sekali memikirkan ide sebrilian itu. Kau penyelamat kamiiii…!"

"Tapi aku masih bingung darimana kau dapatkan anak-anak ingusan yang membawa sekeranjang kelopak mawar itu? Jangan bilang jika mereka itu anakmu, fufufu kau ternyata doyan ya bikin anak."

BLETAK!

Dan sepatu pantofel hitam milik pria yang tengah dipuji-puji itu pun mendarat dengan selamat di atas kepala seorang teman laki-lakinya yang seenak udel berbicara hal yang baginya sangat tidak bermoral itu.

'Doyan bikin anak? Kepala gundulmu, itu.' sungut Len dalam hati.

"ANAK-ANAK! KALIAN SEMUA MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPAN LEN SEKARANG JUGA! ADA ORANG PENTING YANG INGIN BICARA BERDUA SAJA DENGANNYA!" teriakan perintah dari orang yang baru saja menyeruak ke belakang panggung itu ternyata tak bisa langsung diproses oleh puluhan kepala yang ada disana. Mereka mengalami penyakit yang dinamakan tulalit massal.

Satu detik…

Murid-murid itu hanya bisa menoleh kearah seorang perempuan yang merupakan wali kelasnya itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Dua detik…

Mereka tetap memandang heran kearah Meiko.

Tiga detik…

Mereka saling memandang temannya sambil menggendikkan bahu.

Empat detik…

Mereka kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula, yaitu memuji seorang Len Kagamine.

Dan geraman frustasi pun terdengar begitu saja dari si sake yang memang tidak suka tak diacuhkan itu.

"MINGGIR SEKARANG ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA RAPOR KALIAAANNN DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIALAAAAAANNNN!"

Brak!

Gedebuk!

Prang!

Duk duk duk!

Srek!

Embeekkk! Loh?

Hingga akhirnya cita-cita sang guru untuk membuat anak-anak muridnya berlari tunggang langgang itu pun tercapai. Fiiuuhhh.

"Ada apa, Meiko-_sensei_?" tanya Len langsung.

"Hmm, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan kelas kita dengan penampilan luar biasamu itu."

"Ya. Setidaknya kita sekarang tahu apa fungsi dari rencana B, C dan seterusnya."

"Oh jadi kau memang sudah menyusun rencana B? baguslah."

"Tidak juga, itu tadi spontan."

"Kurasa kau memang mempunyai bakat alami yang tak bisa disembunyikan ya? Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang, kuharap kau tidak menolak."

"Memangnya aku dibolehkan menolak?"

"Tentu, jika kau ingin menerima nilai nol selama di sekolah ini."

"Cih."

"Ikuti aku." perintah Meiko sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang merangkap sebagai pintu masuk dan pintu keluar, dengan Len yang mengekor dibelakangnya, jangan bayangkan bagaimana kesalnya pangeran kita saat ini.

Cklek.

Ruangan Meiko-_sensei_. Bisa dibilang rapi untuk wanita yang jarang sekali berada dalam kesadaran penuh itu. Simple, hanya ada satu meja berwarna hitam berukuran besar dengan berbagai tumpukkan buku dan kertas hasil dari tugas-tugas para muridnya. Lalu lemari kayu yang juga berwarna hitam, serta rak kaca besar tempatnya menaruh semua sake berbagai jenis yang ditaruh berjejer didalamnya, sofa empuk berwarna violet, dan seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Eh, tunggu! Yang terakhir disebutkan itu bukan merupakan barang yang seharusnya ada di ruangan guru ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Produser rekaman dari label (My)sterious." Pemuda hijau tadi langsung menyalami Len begitu dilihatnya si pirang tampan dengan wajah datar itu masuk ke ruangan tempatnya menunggu itu.

"Len Kagamine." ucap Len singkat.

Setelah acara 'silakan duduk' beserta 'minumlah sake terbaik milikku ini sebagai perayaan hari ini' dan sedikit 'tak usah repo-repot' dari ketiga- umm ralat- kedua orang dalam ruangan minimalis itu, kini sampailah pada tujuan utama sang tamu.

"Hmm, begini. Aku suka sekali dengan penampilanmu tadi. Karisma yang kau punya itu sungguh luar biasa. Bakat alamiah. Tanpa polesan pun kau bisa menjadi bintang diatas bintang, apalagi wajahmu yang tadi membuat beberapa anak perempuan jatuh pingsan karena darah mereka terus menerus mengalir ke wajah itu. Bahkan tadi aku sempat meli-"

"Langsung saja, apa maumu?" Len bertanya kalem. Ya, kalem, hanya saja mengintimidasi.

"Oh baiklah, kau tak suka basa-basi rupanya. Aku ingin kau bergabung di labelku."

"…."

"Kau boleh meminta lagu dari komposer-komposer mana pun."

"….."

"Dan soal bayaran, biar kau yang tentukan sendiri."

"….."

"Aku membawakan kontraknya, kau tinggal menandatangani saja."

"….."

"Len?"

"…."

"Kau mendengarku?"

"…."

"Pssstt! Len! jangan diam saja, pisang. Terima tawaran itu, kau harus ingat jika label (My)sterious itu label terbesar pertama di negara ini, bahkan kualitasnya diakui oleh dunia. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas. Kau bahkan bisa langsung dinyatakan lulus oleh kepala sekolah saat ini juga, baginya reputasi sekolah kan hal terpenting, jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah bersekolah hingga kelas tiga nanti." bisik Meiko yang duduk di sebelah Len, guru itu ternyata 'gerah' melihat muridnya yang tiba-tiba bisu itu.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Len akhirnya buka mulut juga.

"Boleh kutahu alasanmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku hanya bertanya." kata Len datar."

"Tak apa, tapi apa kau tidak menyesal?"

"…"

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, ini kartu namaku. Hubungi saja nomor yang tertera disitu. Kuharap jawabanmu adalah ya." Mikuo tersenyum ramah, lalu meneguk sake yang disajikan oleh Meiko.

"Apa yang ada di otak pisangmu itu, pirang? Terima tawarannya atau aku potong pita suaramu." Meiko berkata penuh kekesalan, tentu saja, dengan salah satu muridnya menjadi penyanyi papan atas akan berdampak besar bagi karirnya kedepan. Heh, mencari keuntungan ternyata.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas penjamuannya." kata pemuda berambut hijau sambil berdiri, setelah sedikit membungkuk kearah Meiko, pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Mikuo menghentikan langkahnya yang baru dua ubin dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Len.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau."

Dua kalimat dari bibir pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu sukses membuat kedua makhluk lain yang ada di ruangan yang sama itu membeku, tapi sejurus kemudian tersenyum hangat.

Dan disinilah, perjalanan karir seorang Len Kagamine dimulai!

**(Flashback Off)**

Jaket hijau dengan tudung yang dinaikkan hingga menutupi helaian rambut, kaus berwarna putih bergambar tengkorak, celana jeans biru tua, sepatu kets hitam dengan strip putih, kacamata hitam, dan jam tangan _sporty_ berwarna hitam.

Hari ini, begitulah kira-kira penampilan dari penyanyi terkenal kita. Rupanya dia sedang malas memakai wig hitam yang biasa digunakan untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya jika ia sedang ingin berpergian ke luar.

Wajah sehabis mandinya yang tentu saja membuatnya tampak semakin fresh membuat tingkat kekerenannya naik, dan jangan lupakan wajah 'jangan-ganggu-aku' miliknya yang membuat kesan _cool _ tetap melekat di diri pria tampan itu.

Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah melewati daun pintu kamar hotel yang dia buka, jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Mikuo yang heran melihat Len sedari tadi sibuk berpakaian ini-itu tanpa menghiraukan dirinya. Padahal hari ini dia sengaja mengosongkan jadwal artisnya itu karena mereka akan pindah ke apartemen Len sebelumnya yang baru saja direnovasi.

"Supermarket."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Cih. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Yasudah. Jangan sampai 'tercolek' oleh para domba-domba kecilmu itu, pisang." kata Mikuo sambil terkekeh pelan.

Len hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil meneruskan langkahnya ke tujuannya sejak bangun pagi hari ini. Berbelanja bahan makanan untuk persediaan di apartemennya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Brokoli… wortel… _nori_…_negi_… bumbu dapu…mayonnaise….tepung….madu….gula….telur… oke, sudah semua! Tinggal bayar lalu pulang!"

Srek srek srek

Suara roda _trolley _belanjaan dengan lantai yang beradu santai sesuai dengan langkah orang yang membawanya. Earphone berwarna putih bercantel anteng di kedua telinganya, matanya terpejam beberapa kali karena larut dalam alunan lagu yang sedang didengarkan, jari-jari yang berada di pegangan _trolley _itu sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk ringan.

Kasir merupakan tujuan akhir dari pembeli supermarket yang satu ini, semua bahan yang dia perlukan telah mendapat tanda centang di daftar belanja yang dia bawa.

Dengan tenang ditaruhnya semua belanjaannya di meja besi sang kasir, menunggu satu persatu barangnya selesai di_scan _melalui alat yang akan berbunyi 'piip' saat telah membaca kode barang.

"Semuanya jadi ¥1000. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" sang kasir bertanya ramah.

"Umm tidak ada. Sebentar."

Pembeli itu merogoh-rogoh semua kantung yang ada di jaket dan celana miliknya, berusaha menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna _orange _yang merupakan dompet miliknya.

Satu menit dua menit berlalu. Wajah santai nan tenang itu berubah menjadi pucat serta panik.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya sang kasir.

"Umm, kurasa aku meninggalkan dompetku di rumah. Bisakah aku tinggal dulu belanjaanku disini, nanti aku kembali untuk membayar semuanya."

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Anda bisa ikut _security _untuk ditanya-tanya sedikit. Maaf, biar kupanggilkan salah satu dari mereka."

"Ah, jangan. Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan _handphone_ milikku sebagai jaminan?"

"Kami disini hanya menerima pembayaran _cash _atau menggunakan kartu kredit."

Dan disaat kepanikan yang lebih dalam melanda si pembeli saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan balutan pakaian berwarna hitam itu mendekatinya.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, 'aduuh, tidak percaya sekali sih jika dompetku ketinggalan?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Pakai kartu kreditku saja."

Dan sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat pembeli itu hamper terlonjak kaget, dilihatnya sebuah tangan terjulur kearah si kasir yang nampaknya juga terkejut.

"Ah, baiklah tuan."

Setelah proses pembayaran itu selesai, si penolong baik hati itu langsung menyeret pembeli itu sedikit kasar. Membuat korbannya merintih kesakitan karena pria itu memegang kencang pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku memang berhutang padamu. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu. Kumohon lepaskan tanganku."

Penolong itu tetap diam, hingga mereka tiba di tempat parkir khusus mobil. Pria itu kemudian mendorong paksa korbannya untuk duduk di bangku samping pengemudi mobil sport Citroen GT Concept berwarna putih.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Apa maumu?" teriak korban itu saat pemuda yang menyeretnya mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Berisik. Kau berhutang padaku."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidak perlu menculikku!"

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali."

"Lepaskan aku, tuan."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dia menatap kearah penghuni mobilnya itu lama. Merasa dipandangi, korban itu lalu menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

Pemuda berjaket hijau itu kemudian menurunkan tudung yang sedari tadi duduk anteng diatas kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut pirangnya terlihat. Lalu dengan santai dilepasnya kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung manisnya.

"Hallo, _chef_."

"KAU?!"

"Tak perlu sekaget itu."

"APA MAUMU, _SHOTA_?!"

Grrrrrrrrr…

Pemuda pirang yang ternyata Len itu menggeram kesal. Sudah bagus ditolong, malah mengatainya _shota_. Benar-benar gadis yang manis.

"Beginikah kelakuanmu pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongmu?"

Gadis yang berprfofesi sebagai _chef _itu diam. Ya, dia memang harusnya berterimakasih dan bersikap manis sih. Tapi terhadap pria dihadapannya ini? Oh ayolah, kau pasti bercanda.

"Kau berhutang padaku." kata Len sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan membayarnya."

"Aku tak butuh uangmu, nona."

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan polos gadis itu nampaknya berdampak hebat pada pangeran kita. Tidak percaya? Lihatlah seringai licik yang terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

Saatnya balas dendam.

Bukan begitu, Len?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: chapter dua pun berakhir dengan kriknya.**

**Di chapter depan sudah mulai loh sedikit 'keakraban' dari main chara kita.**

**Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah baca, komen, kritik, review, masukan, fave, follow, pokonya semuanya yang udah mau ngelirik fic ini.**

**Aku lagi belajar memperbaiki tulisanku agar 'agak rapi' hehe. **

**Masukan kalian aku tunggu, jangan ragu bilang ke aku kalau tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada, aku akan sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.**

**Iya ini aku lanjut! Terimakasih semangatnya :')**

**Maaf updatenya lama, salahkan kampusku yang kejam dengan berbagai tugas yang bikin pengen pura-pura mati di tempat.**

**Karakter disini gak ketuker loh, ini sengaja aku buat begini. Bingung ya? Biar gak bingung ikutin aja ceritanya ampe tamat #maksa #diasingkan**

**Review lagi, mau? Mihihihi…**

**Okay, see you next chapter.**

**Jaa ne, mwaaaahhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau berhutang padaku." kata Len sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan membayarnya."

"Aku tak butuh uangmu, nona."

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan polos gadis itu nampaknya berdampak hebat pada pangeran kita. Tidak percaya? Lihatlah seringai licik yang terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

Saatnya balas dendam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti, setelah selama dua jam hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi semua jalanan besar yang ada di pusat kota itu. Dari awal, pengemudi mobil _sport _mewah itu memang tidak berniat langsung sampai ke tujuannya, sengaja membiarkan gadis di samping bangkunya bosan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Dan rencananya berhasil, walau setengah jam awal dia harus benar-benar membiarkan kupingnya berdenging keras karena suara cempreng yang tidak elegan terus keluar dari kedua bibir mungil gadis itu. Yah, setidaknya 'pengorbanannya' itu tidaklah sia-sia.

"KYAAAAAAA…!"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya bosan, selalu seperti ini jika dia keluar sedikit saja di hadapan publik. Padahal dia jelas-jelas baru menjejakkan kaki kanannya keluar pintu mobilnya, tapi memang kegilaan para fansnya mampu mendeteksi saat sang idola itu berada di dekat mereka.

Len menghela nafas, dirinya harus bersiap-siap memasang tampang seramah mungkin. Dan kini, keluarlah si pembuat gadis-gadis disekitarnya berkumpul dan saling berteriak histeris, tak lupa dengan senyum menawan miliknya tentu saja.

"Tuhaannn, mataku oohh mataku Tuhaaannn…"

"Benar-benar sempurna.."

"Tampannya.."

"Astaga, andai aku jadi pacarnya."

"Berdarahkah hidungku? Jangan! Kumohon jangan berdarah sekarang! Kyaaaa!"

Len terus tersenyum sambil memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai lima dengan gaya perpaduan Eropa dan Jepang itu. Petrichor.

"Selamat datang Tuan, ada yang bisa sa- ASTAGA! KAU LEN KAGAMINE YANG WAKTU ITU DATANG KESINI KAN?" seorang pelayan perempuan yang tadinya sibuk membenahi pita hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya kini ikut berhisteris ria.

Len mengangguk sekali.

"Silakan duduk dimanapun yang kau sukai, Len-_kun_." kata pelayan itu dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Len memasang raut sebal, 'Len-_kun_? Menjijikan.'

Pelayan yang merupakan orang yang tadinya sangat membenci pelanggan yang bernama Len itu kini berubah drastis. Lihat saja sikapnya yang sungguh hangat dengan mata yang terus berbinar itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Neru.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan." ucap Len.

"Lalu?"

"Tunggu, dan lihat saja."

Kepala Neru dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya, 'apanya yang ditunggu dan dilihat, sih?'

Sepuluh menit kemudian, datanglah dia. Sesosok gadis mungil berambut pirang sebahu dengan tampang terkusut yang dia miliki.

Ya, Rin Kagamine memasuki tempat kerjanya setelah mengalami kebingungan yang cukup parah. Dirinya yang baru saja tertidur harus rela mimpinya terusik oleh teriakan histeris dari arah luar, membuatnya membuka kedua matanya yang kontan terbelalak lebar mendapati puluhan pasang mata mengelilingi mobil tempatnya berada dengan wajah yang menempel pada kaca untuk mengamati dirinya.

Rin bergidik ngeri melihat raut membunuh dari para gadis yang mengerumuninya. Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak, hingga ia mendapati jika ia sedang berada di depan restoran Petrichor, lalu tanpa basa-basi Rin langsung membuka paksa pintu mobil dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke dalam restoran sebelum dimutilasi oleh para fans gila dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Nah, kau sudah datang, sayang?" kata Len begitu melihat Rin memasuki restoran tersebut dengan wajah pucat.

Belum sadar dari apa yang baru saja Rin alami, gadis itu kini semakin memucat mendengar panggilan sayang dari pria yang amat sangat ingin digorengnya saat ini juga.

"Sayang?"

"Apa dia pacarnya?"

"Tak mungkin, badannya saja rata seperti itu."

"Ah, aku patah hati."

"Bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja gadis itu?"

"Setuju!"

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Len, maka tak ada seorang pun yang bisa."

Dan ratusan kata-kata pedas yang tidak terima dengan panggilan yang baru saja Len tunjukkan untuk gadis pirang yang tadi satu mobil dengannya itu.

"Kemarilah, sayang. Kau pasti lelah ya? Sampai tertidur begitu di mobilku. Apa semalam aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Len menghampiri makhluk yang serupa dengannya itu sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat gadis-gadis lain disekitar situ semakin mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Rin belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil membuka mulutnya. Menatap bingung kearah Len yang kini menggamit pinggulnya mesra dari arah belakang.

"Maaf jika semalam aku berlebihan. Kau saja yang terlalu manis hingga aku tak sanggup jika hanya sekali." kata Len sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih Rin.

Siapa yang tidak akan salah paham dengan semua tindakan dan perkataan Len itu? Semua yang berada disana seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang amat saling mencintai, dengan si pria yang tulus meminta maaf kepada gadisnya yang hanya bisa berblushing ria karena kemesraan yang dilakukan oleh lelakinya.

Terlebih lagi dengan kata 'semalam' yang Len ucapkan dengan ringan.

Tapi disini Rin tidak merona, wajahnya malah semakin pucat ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya masuk dalam perangkap seorang Len Kagamine.

Semua pelayan dan _chef_ disitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Rin Kagamine yang merupakan ketua _chef_ yang jelas-jelas selalu menyumpah serapahi penyanyi terkenal itu malah kini menjadi kekasihnya?

Kaito bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi teranehnya, Neru menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan semua yang mengenal Rin beserta kebencian gadis itu terhadap pria yang tengah memeluknya itu hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Kaito dan Neru.

"Kau pucat, sayang. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Len, wajahnya diliputi rasa panik yang terkesan manis bagi para pemujanya itu.

Rin menggeleng lemah, dirinya sedang berpikir apa yang sebenarnya direncakan oleh pemuda pirang yang tengah memegang keningnya kini.

Dan disaat Rin sedang bergelut ria dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba puluhan kilatan lampu menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Len Kagamine, siapakah gadis itu?"

"Apa hubungan Anda dengannya?"

"Apakah dia kekasih Anda?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Dan blablabla, para wartawan itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sama.

Yeah, radar para wartawan memang mengerikan.

Len hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengetatkan pelukannya pada gadis yang tingginya hanya sedagunya itu.

"Dia…" kata Len menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Rin lama dengan pandangan penuh cinta menurut kacamata semua orang yang berada disana.

Penyanyi itu lalu mengelus rambut Rin lembut sambil tetap menatap Rin dengan senyuman hangat miliknya, hingga kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat singkat di kening gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Tunanganku."

Bruk!

Sejurus kemudian, tubuh mungil Rin ambruk dipelukan pria yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruuushhhh….

Semburan kopi hangat keluar dengan tidak elitnya dari seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di hotel tempatnya berada kini.

Dengan wajah pucat dan tangan yang mendadak kaku, pemuda itu terus menatap ke layar berbentuk kotak yang baru saja memberinya sebuah informasi serta adegan yang menjadi alasannya menyemburkan minumannya itu.

Reaksi yang berlebihan? Tidak jika kau memang berada dalam posisinya sebagai seorang manajer serta produser dari seorang penyanyi terkenal yang bergabung di labelmu yang sekarang sedang berulah.

"Tch. Apalagi yang direncanakan pisang pirang itu.." pria berambut hijau itu menggeram frustasi.

Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan _artis_nya itu. Ada banyak cara untuk membuat sebuah sensasi kan? Dan cara yang dibuat oleh Len sudah diluar perkiraannya.

Lihatlah jejeran acara infotainment yang memenuhi berbagai channel di siang hari ini, semuanya membahas tentang seorang Len Kagamine dan tunangannya yang pingsan di tempat saat Len mengumumkan hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, lalu menggendong 'tunangannya' itu keluar restoran dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Tak lama setelah Len menyalakan mesin, mobil itu melaju cepat tanpa bisa dikejar oleh para wartawan yang juga telah siap memasuki 'mobil dinas' mereka.

Kau tak akan bisa menghitung kecepatan teknologi tentang gosip terbaru dari penyanyi paling menjual tahun-tahun ini.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Cepat bukakan pintunya daun bawang!"

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari luar pintu itu memaksa pemuda hijau yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu untuk terbuka kembali, lalu berjalan lunglai kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Sudah bisa menebak kan siapa si kurang ajar yang memanggil orang yang dihormati seperti Mikuo itu dengan daun bawang? Ya, dialah Len Kagamine.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Len langsung menerobos masuk dengan cepat. Direbahkannya seseorang yang sedaritadi ada di gendongannya keatas kasur dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan orang itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini?" Mikuo yang kini berdiri di samping Len bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" balas Len dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Semuanya."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis ini."

"Dengan cara?"

"Mengeksposnya ke media, hanya itu yang kupikirkan."

"Sebagai?"

"…"

"Apa kau pernah memakai otakmu dulu sebelum bertindak, hm?"

"Hei, jika kau ti-"

"Dan apakah kau sadar tindakanmu ini sudah keterlaluan?"

"Jangan per-"

"Seenaknya berkata jika dia tunanganmu. Apa kau pikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti?"

"Aku tahu ap-"

"Dan bisa kau atasi dia jika dia mengamuk? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Dengan keluarganya? Atau bahkan, dengan kekasihnya? Bisakah kau sekali saja memikirkan orang lain dan singkirkan segala egomu itu?"

"Aku tidak akan be-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para fansmu yang termasuk gila itu? Apa kau pikirkan bagaimana keselamatan gadis ini jika dia bekerja nanti? Dan semua tindakannya akan selalu disorot oleh media. Kau sudah terbiasa, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?"

"Kenapa kau ja-"

"Hanya karena dendam kecilmu itu. Gadis ini bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Kau yang membuatnya kesal saat itu, jadi wajar jika dia marah padamu. Dan kini kau yang malah menyeretnya begini. Lihat, dia sampai pingsan seperti itu."

"Ini semua kare-"

"Harusnya kau bisa lebih bersikap dewa-"

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG UCAPANKU, DAUN BAWANG!" Len berteriak frustasi. Disudutkan tanpa bisa membela diri tentu membuatnya kesal.

"Baik, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergantian menatap Rin yang masih belum sadar, lalu menatap Mikuo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mengaku sebagai tunangannya tadi. Yang kutahu aku ingin membuat gadis itu tahu siapa aku dengan cara menarik perhatian para fansku dan wartawan-wartawan itu. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan berani memanggilku _shota _lagi." kata Len pelan.

"Hhhhhhhhh…" Mikuo menghela nafas panjang. Mau tidak mau dia harus ikut terlibat disini, dan mau tidak mau mereka harus terus berpura-pura sebagai tunangan hingga sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

"Saat gadis ini bangun, ajak dia bicara baik-baik. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi. Pastikan dia mau mengikuti sandiwaramu itu. Aku ingin menemui orang yang akan mengurusi konsermu minggu depan. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

Mikuo memakai jaket hitamnya, lalu melangkah kearah pintu, "Ingat Len, jangan bertindak bodoh."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Mikuo pun berlalu.

Hening…

Len menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, padahal gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri ini masih setia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tapi entah mengapa Len merasa canggung.

Dia tidak terbiasa bicara panjang lebar, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Len membayangkan dirinya akan merayu-rayu Rin jika nanti gadis itu menolak akan rencana yang dia jalankan. Dan hanya dengan bayangan dirinya akan menggombal 'Bapak kamu…' kepada Rin nanti mampu membuatnya bergidik geli.

Ouuh, Len, malangnya dirimu. Niat ingin menjebak malah terjebak. Senjata makan tuan, eh?

"Nghh.." gadis pirang itu menggumam, sesekali dahinya berkerut dengan beberapa titik keringat yang membasahi, padahal ruangan ini dingin.

"_Kaa-san_." Bibir mungil itu kembali menggumamkan sesuatu, kini wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan err- sakit?

Rin menggeliat tidak beraturan, tubuhnya telah basah sepenuhnya dengan keringat, nafasnya memburu seperti orang sehabis berlari marathon. Kasur yang tadinya rapi kini kusut dimana-mana, seprai putih yang melapisi benda empuk itu telah beringsut ke bawah lantai, bantal yang mulanya berjejer rapi di bagian pojok atas kasur bertebaran di berbagai tempat.

Gadis itu terus bergerak gelisah, ketidaktenangan masih ada dalam diri Rin.

Len yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dan panik.

Pertanyaan yang harusnya sudah daritadi terjawab terus saja berputar di dalam kepala pirangnya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"_Kaa-san_. Hiks, _Kaa-san_." Rin masih terus meracau. Tangisannya bahkan benar-benar pecah, terbukti dari beberapi tetes air mata yang turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Hei! Pirang! Bangun!" Len akhirnya bertindak juga. Ditepuk-tepuknya kedua belah pipi Rin dengan pelan, namun dirasa cukup untuk menyentak gadis itu agar bangun.

"_Kaa-san_. Hiks."

"Bangun_, chef_ bodoh! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Nghh, lepas! Huhuhu, _Kaa-san_."

"Pirang?"

"_Kaa-san_."

"Tch. Belum sadar ternyata." Len berdecak kesal. Tangannya masih setia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Rin, tapi sepertinya tak berguna. Gadis itu masih terus bergelut dalam mimpi buruk yang mungkin dialaminya itu.

Len yang memang sudah kehabisan akal dan kesabaran kini hanya bisa menggunakan cara terakhir yang sekiranya ampuh. Dengan cepat dirinya bergerak kearah kamar mandi, lalu mengambil sebuah gayung yang dipenuhinya dengan air.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Len yang kini telah berdiri di samping kasur kamar hotelnya itu mengguyur orang tak berdosa yang masih belum terbangun dari mimpinya.

Byuuurr….

Rin tersentak kaget, dirinya langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi terbaring di sebuah kasur. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, hingga sebuah suara memaksanya untuk berhenti dari kesibukannya sendiri itu.

"Ah, akhirnya sadar juga."

Rin menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dan berdirilah disana dengan angkuhnya, seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memandangnya datar sambil membawa sebuah – gayung?

Gayung?

Hening sesaat.

Lima detik kemudian….

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, _SHOTA_ SIALAAN?!"

"Membangunkanmu."

"KAU MENYIRAMKU, BODOOHH!"

"Ya?"

"MEMANG KAU KIRA AKU ITU TANAMAN?"

"Kau kerbau."

"AAAAHHHH! BAJUKUUUU!"

"Tak usah mendramatisir."

Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ….

Asap mengepul yang tak kasat mata kini telah berkumpul tanpa komando diatas kepala Rin. Tangannya mengepal kencang. Bibirnya bergemeletuk menahan kesal serta hawa dingin yang langsung menerpa kulitnya. Habis sudah kesabaran gadis manis penyuka jeruk ini, setelah tadi dibuat pingsan sekarang malah dibuat basah kuyup untuk menyadarkannya.

Selangkah dua langkah, kaki-kaki mungil Rin terus bergerak mendekati objek yang juga kini perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. Wajah Rin menunduk, tak dihiraukannya lantai dingin yang semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Sementara Rin menggerakkan kakinya untuk maju mendekati Len, pria itu justru semakin melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya kini takut pada gadis yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat itu. Baginya, Rin yang seperti ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari _Sadako_ yang sering membuatnya pucat tengah malam hanya karena membayangkannya.

Bruk.

'Sial.' umpat Len dalam hati.

Tubuhnya kini menabrak dinding kamar hotel itu, terjebak disana sambil menunggu gadis yang tengah menguarkan aura membunuh itu mendekatinya.

"Kau telah membuatku kesal, _shota_."

'Glup.'

"Dan kau telah membuatku malu."

'Glek.'

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu."

'Hhh.. Hhh…'

Dua langkah lagi, tinggal dua langkah lagi gadis pirang itu akan dapat menjangkau pemuda yang tengah mati-matian mempertahankan wajah datarnya, walau tak dapat dipungkiri wajah itu perlahan mulai memucat.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Len Kagamine."

'Deg.. Deg…'

Satu langkah lagi, Rin! Ayo sedikit lagi kau akan bisa memba-

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

-las..

"Eh?"

Tubuh Rin dengan tidak elitnya terpeleset akibat bajunya yang masih basah itu meneteskan air disekitar lantai yang dia injak. Dan akibatnya, gadis itu terpeleset kebelakang dengan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Len kencang.

Bruk!

Kepala Rin mendarat sempurna di lantai keramik itu, cukup keras hingga membuat gadis itu pingsan (lagi).

Dan mengenai Len yang lengannya ditarik oleh Rin saat dirinya terpeleset itu kini tengah menyeimbangkan badannya yang nyaris saja ikut ambruk, tangannya dengan sigap berusaha meraih meja yang berada selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi malang memang tak dapat ditolak, baru saja lengannya bertumpu pada ujung meja, tetapi meja itu malah ikut goyah karena berat yang baru saja diterimanya dari Len.

Akibatnya?

Len terjerembab kedepan dan dengan sukses dahinya terbentur cukup keras di ujung meja. Membuat penyanyi itu kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

Bruk!

Tubuh proporsional Len yang tak sadarkan diri, menimpa tubuh Rin yang berada dibawahnya.

Yaah, dua pirang ini kini tengah tepar dalam posisi yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya akan bersemu merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len yang saat ini berada di atas kasurnya akibat pingsan tadi mulai menunjukkan reaksi kesadaran. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, menandakan rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya saat mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

Perlahan, manik biru sapphire itu terlihat. Walau sang empunya beberapa kali meringis akibat luka di dahinya yang baru saja diobati.

Pandangan buram menyapanya saat Len mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, masih belum ingat sepenuhnya tentang kejadian yang membuat dirinya pingsan. Samar-samar bisa didengarnya suara percakapan antara seorang gadis dan seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya – Mikuo.

"Kau istirahat saja Rin-_chan_."

"Tak apa Mikuo, aku sudah baikan sekarang. Lagipula aku merasa bersalah sekali dengan kondisi si _shota _itu."

"Ah biar saja, sekali-sekali dia memang harus merasakan seperti itu agar tidak semaunya sendiri."

Rin tertawa pelan, dalam hati dia menyetujui apa yang Mikuo katakan.

Sedangkan Len yang mendengarkan itu semua mengerutkan dahinya sebal, ingatkan dia untuk mencincang Mikuo saat dirinya sudah sembuh total nanti.

"Kau mau memasak apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"_Beef teriyaki_, _tempura_, dan sup sebagai penghangat."

"Wah, mendengarnya saja aku sudah lapar. Mau kubantu?"

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku sudah sangat lapar saat ini."

"Baiklah. Kau potong-potong saja wortel dan kentangnya menjadi bentuk dadu."

"Oke. Boleh kutambahkan ekstra _negi _di dalam supnya, Rin?"

Rin terkekeh sebentar, "Ya, asal kau pastikan saja si _shota _itu mau memakannya."

Kini giliran Mikuo yang mendengus sebal, dia tentu tahu Len tidak suka dengan makanan yang mengandung banyak sekali _negi _. Membuatnya mual, katanya.

Kedua orang yang berada di dapur itu masih saja sibuk memotong ini-itu, menambahkan bumbu-bumbu di masing-masing masakan, sesekali tertawa senang, mengabaikan satu orang yang juga berada di hotel itu yang kini memandang keduanya dengan tidak suka.

'Cih, apa peduliku?' katanya dalam hati lalu melengos pergi.

"Rin, apakah umm tak apa dengan perlakuan Len tadi? Maksudku saat dia menyebutmu sebagai tunangannya?"

Rin terdiam sejenak, raut mukanya mendadak masam mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Maksudku, apa yang ada di pikirannya itu?"

"Yah, aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu juga sih jika kau masih kesal. Len memang seperti itu, semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi saat itu juga. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mencelanya, dia ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang jika dia bukan orang biasa. Dia bilang dia kesal padamu karena mengatainya _shota_, makanya dia sengaja mengeksposmu ke media. Tapi aku juga tak habis pikir sih kenapa harus jadi tunangannya, ya?"

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Hm? Seperti apa?"

"Dingin. Datar. Egois. Dan kasar?"

Mikuo terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak tahu, pertama bertemu dengannya pun dia sudah seperti itu. Hanya saja dulu dia masih memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi kini dia benar-benar mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa."

Rin mendengarkan Mikuo sambil memasukkan bawang bombay kedalam wajan berisikan _beef teriyaki _yang sedang dimasaknya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikuo.

"Mungkin karena orang yang ada didekatnya hanya kau. Dia merasa tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan orang lain, karena dia tahu kau bisa mengerjakan semua yang kau inginkan seorang diri."

Mikuo kembali terdiam, otaknya masih memikirkan perkataan Rin.

"Yah, mungkin benar. Dulu dia masih hidup normal layaknya remaja seusianya. Masih bersekolah, mempunyai banyak teman, masih dibutuhkan sebagai seorang teman. Mungkin dia kehilangan itu semua, jadi dia bertambah dingin seperti itu."

"Tapi bukankah dia mempunyai banyak _fans_?"

Mikuo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan _chef _muda di sebelahnya,

"Hmm, Rin. _Fans_ dan teman itu berbeda. _Fans _ mendekatimu, memujimu, bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi bertemu denganmu. Tapi itu semua karena mereka melihat kelebihan-kelebihanmu saja, yang mereka tahu mereka menyukaimu karena kamu sempurna, dan kamu hanya boleh seperti itu. Mereka tidak mau melihat sedikit saja wajahmu kusam, mereka ingin kau berpenampilan keren setiap melihatmu. _Fans_ ada karena kelebihanmu ada. Itu berarti?" Mikuo menaikkan alis kanannya kearah Rin yang menatapnya, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu berarti…. saat dirimu hanyalah semua kekurangan yang kau miliki, mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Mereka yang memujimu akan menghinamu, mereka yang tadinya rela melakukan apa saja demi bertemu denganmu malah akan menghindarimu. Mereka kehilangan sosokmu yang sempurna, itu berarti kau juga akan kehilangan mereka yang katanya mendukungmu itu."

"Tepat! Sedangkan seorang teman tidak akan seperti itu. Mereka bahkan tak peduli dengan semua kelebihan yang kau miliki. Mereka menerimamu satu paket beserta kekuranganmu. Mereka tak akan meninggalkanmu jika nanti wajahmu buruk rupa, atau kau nanti akan sakit-sakitan. Mereka selalu ada disana saat kau butuh. Teman tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi apapun itu seorang diri. Teman selalu menggandeng tanganmu, seberapa kuat pun kau ingin lepas. Teman dengan segenap hati akan menjagamu, sampai nanti mereka sudah tidak sanggup, bukan karena mereka tak sanggup menghadapi kelakuan burukmu, tapi karena mereka sudah tidak sanggup untuk bernafas di dunia ini. Iya, seorang teman akan melepasmu, jika nanti dia sudah tiada. Hebat bukan?"

Rin berhenti dari kegiatan memasaknya. Tubuhnya menegang. Penjelasan dari Mikuo itu cukup bagi Rin untuk membayangkan kesepian yang setiap hari dirasakan oleh Len. Rasa sepi saat kau butuh seseorang yang menghiburmu kala kau sedih. Rasa sepi karena tak ada seorang pun yang mampu kau ajak untuk menikmati semua keberhasilanmu. Sepi, saat malam hari dan kau tak bisa tidur. Sepi… sepi… Rin tidak sanggup jika dia kesepian. Dia tidak mau jika tak ada teman. Dia lebih memiih hidup susah dan dilecehkan oleh siapapun asalkan dia mempunyai setidaknya satu teman yang tulus disisinya. Satu teman pun sudah cukup.

Entah, niat Rin yang tadinya ingin sekali menjambak rambut Len kesal. Niatnya yang ingin memaki Len karena bertingkah semaunya, niatnya yang ingin menumpahkan jus tomat di atas kepala Len… seketika lenyap. Entahlah, yang Rin tahu Len sengaja menarik perhatian orang-orang agar dia tak kesepian. Dia ingin orang memperhatikannya, oleh karena itu dia bertingkah.

"Rin, sudah selesai semuanya?"

"Ah? E-em sudah kok. Biar aku yang menyiapkan semuanya, kau tunggulah di meja makan."

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan melihat keadaan Len. jika dia sudah sadar, dia ikut makan bersama ya?"

Rin tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja. Memang kau kira sup yang kubuat ini untuk siapa?"

"Haha, kau memang gadis yang manis. Baiklah, aku lihat Len dulu."

"Aa."

Sementara Rin kini menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di dapur, Mikuo yang ingin melihat Len di atas kasur malah mendapati pemuda itu di sebuah sofa sambil menonton dvd film yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

Segera saja Mikuo mendekati Len, duduk disamping Len yang tak juga mengindahkan kehadiran si pecinta _negi _itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Tch. Retoris!"

"Hhhh.. aku kan hanya basa-basi."

"….."

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Biasa."

"Sudah baikan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Belum."

"…"

"Kau lapar?"

"Hm."

"Rin sudah menyediakan makan malam untuk kita. Ayo ke meja makan."

"Rin? _Chef _pirang itu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kukira dia pacar barumu."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak mau ke meja makan. Makan disini saja." Len tidak menjawab kebingungan Mikuo akibat perkataannya tadi. Matanya terus terpaku pada televisi yang menampilkan sekelompok manusia berjas hitam yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian antara manusia dan alien. Yeah, Man in Black.

"Baiklah. Biar kubantu Rin membawa makanannya kesini. Kau tunggu saja." kata Mikuo yang langsung berlalu menuju meja makan.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu kembali ke depan televisi sambil membawa beberapa piring yang berisi makanan yang tadi dibuat oleh dirinya dan Rin. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang gadis mungil yang membawa tiga gelas yang berisi jus jeruk diatas nampan merah marun, kemudian meletakkannya di sebuah meja berwarna hitam.

"Nah, Len. Ayo makan." ajak Mikuo yang kini sudah duduk manis di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna putih, tangannya mengambil nasi hangat yang ada di sebuah wadah kaca besar.

Len tidak menjawab, pandangannya mengarah pada Mikuo yang dengan riangnya mengambili ini-itu di piring putih miliknya. Lalu mengarah ke seorang gadis yang hanya diam sambil membalas pandangan darinya.

Len kemudian duduk ke bawah, tepat di depan meja tadi. Lalu dengan tenang diambilnya sebuah piring yang sesaat kemudian telah penuh oleh nasi dan lauk pauk, lalu mengambil mangkuk kecil yang diisinya dengan sup hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Len menyodorkan piring dan mangkuk itu ke hadapan Rin yang memasang raut wajah bingung dengan perlakuan Len.

"Makanlah." kata Len singkat lalu mengambil piring lain yang kini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rin dan Mikuo sukses melongo akibat tingkah Len yang menjadi super hangat begitu. Memang sih pemuda itu tidak tersenyum atau berbicara ramah, hanya saja untuk ukuran pria dingin sepertinya perlakuan seperti itu masuk dalam kategori 'hangat'.

Seketika Rin menjadi salah tingkah, dengan pelan diambilnya sebuah sumpit yang ada di meja itu,

"_A-arigatou_."

"Hm."

Lalu keheningan pun mendominasi ketiga manusia itu, mereka memilih menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Walau sesekali kedua orang yang masih bingung itu mencuri pandang kearah Len yang masih saja bertingkah biasa saja.

Bahkan hingga Mikuo mencuci semua piring sehabis mereka makan pun, Rin dan Mikuo hanya bisa saling memandang, lalu kemudian mengangkat bahu, saling memandang lagi, lalu mengangkat bahu lagi. Yah terus seperti itu.

"Kau menginap saja disini. Biar kupesankan satu kamar lagi untukmu. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Rin." kata Mikuo yang melihat Rin sedang mengenakan jaketnya.

"Tak perlu, Mikuo. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang jam segini, ingat kan jika restoran tempatku bekerja itu tutup pukul sebelas malam juga, bahkan bisa lebih lama."

"Iya, tapi kepalamu kan masih sedikit pusing. Bagaimana nanti jika kau pingsan dijalan?"

Rin tersenyum geli melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Mikuo, "Ah, kau terlalu banyak menghayal."

"Sudahlah, Rin. Menurut saja padaku. Biar kupesankan kamar, kau tunggulah disini."

"Aku benar-benar tak apa, lagipula ak-"

"Kamarmu ada disamping sini, tadi aku sudah menelepon resepsionis. Sebentar lagi pelayan hotel akan datang kesini. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan."

Pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara dua orang itu kini membuat keduanya kembali melongo hebat, Mikuo bahkan menatap Len tanpa kedipan.

Mengabaikan kedua orang yang tengah memandanginya bingung itu, Len kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur.

"A-ah, dia sudah bertindak lebih cepat rupanya. Umm baiklah Rin, ayo kita ke kamarmu."

Mikuo menyeret lengan Rin yang masih saja memasang wajah heran untuk keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

Yah, setidaknya Len masih memiliki perasaan kan untuk tidak membiarkan Rin keluar sendirian setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begini, Rin. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi tunangan Len. Umm.. berhubung gosip itu sudah menyebar luas, kita tidak bisa begitu saja membuat huru-hara lagi dengan mengatakan jika semua itu bohongan. Jadi, bisakah kau untuk sementara saja bekerja sama dengan kami?"

Pagi hari yang menjadi kesialan bagi Rin, baru saja gadis itu selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap bekerja, pemuda hijau yang diketahui bernama Mikuo itu menyerobot masuk ke kamar hotelnya lalu langsung berbicara ringan tentang masalah kemarin.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Ayolah Rin. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga?"

Alis Rin berkedut mendengar perkataan Mikuo. Kebaikan apanya? Yang ada malah masalah yang semakin menumpuk.

"Tidak, terimakasih." ucap Rin kalem.

"Umm, Rin. Apakah kau tahu jika para fans si pirang itu brutal? Mereka pasti tak tinggal diam jika pangerannya direbut, apalagi mereka sudah tahu tempatmu bekerja. Waaahhh, kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku pasti akan merasa terganggu sekali."

Rin diam, gadis itu masih sibuk menyisiri rambutnya sambil sesekali melirik malas kearah Mikuo.

"Apalagi nanti jika kau ditanyai macam-macam oleh teman-temanmu, atau bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba kau dihadang para wartawan? Dan jangan lupakan bagian jika nanti kau tiba-tiba diculik oleh orang yang tidak suka dengan Len dan nanti kau dimutilasi, atau bahkan kau malah akan dimasak seperti pekerjaanmu yang suka memasak bahan-bahan tak berdosa itu."

Oh baiklah Mikuo, kau kini sudah mengada-ada.

Rin menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya memang hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang menantinya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau jika harus mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Bagi Rin, kejadian kemarin itu hanyalah lelucon konyol yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari para artis, dan dirinya hanya sedang sial saja karena harus menjadi santapan utama dari seorang Len Kagamine yang kesal akan tingkahnya.

Oke, Rin memang simpati dengan Len dan dia sudah berusaha memaklumi sikap Len kemarin, bahkan berniat melupakannya. Jadi hari ini dia akan kembali ke hari-hari biasanya, tanpa pernah mengingat jika dirinya pernah bertemu dengan penyanyi kelas dunia itu.

"Maaf Mikuo. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, tapi aku juga mohon jika kau menghargai penolakanku. Anggap saja kejadian kemarin itu tidak ada, kita hanya harus diam dan berlalu saat ada yang menyinggung masalah itu, dengan begitu kabar yang beredar pasti akan surut dengan sendirinya. _See_? Mudah kan?" Rin berkata ringan sambil kembali mematut-matut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin.

Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan yang baru, kemarin para pelayan hotel itu membawakannya beberapa potong pakaian mahal yang Rin tidak ketahui jika Len yang meminta para pelayan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang diluar sana? Mereka tidak akan melupakannya semudah itu, Rin."

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka. Mereka pasti akan capek dengan sendirinya. Lalu wuusshh- gosip itu akan berhembus secepat angin."

Kini gantian Mikuo yang menghela nafas panjang, membujuk gadis ini ternyata membutuhkan usaha yang keras, walau belum tentu gadis itu akan menerima semua usulannya.

"Nah, Mikuo. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu dan si sho- ehem maksudku Len. Dan maaf ya aku merepotkan kalian berdua. Senang sekali rasanya bertemu dengan kalian, sekarang kita sudah harus kembali ke peran kita masing-masing. Kuharap tak ada masalah yang mampir lagi nantinya." Rin kini berdiri dihadapan Mikuo yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel Rin.

Pemuda itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan memohon, tapi sepertinya percuma karena gadis itu masih saja tersenyum dan mempertahankan keputusannya.

Dengan berat hati Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Rin seraya tersenyum lembut, "Ya, hati-hati."

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa, Rin."

Maka dengan itu, kaki-kaki Rin melangkah ringan menuju lift yang kebetulan pintunya sedang terbuka, lalu memasuki ruangan sempit itu setelah sebelumnya memandang Mikuo yang juga masih memandanginya.

Dalam hati, Rin bersumpah tak akan melupakan kebaikan dari pemuda hijau itu.

Ting!

Lift telah sampai dilantai terbawah hotel ini, segera Rin keluar dari benda dari kaca itu dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Dia sudah telat dua puluh menit dari dibukanya restoran Petrichor itu, tangannya membenahi rambutnya yang bergerak bebas seiring langkah kakinya yang cepat.

Dua langkah lagi Rin akan sampai di depan pintu hotel yang terbuat dari kaca. Namun tiba-tiba kedua kaki Rin berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna plus dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi seketika. Tangan Rin yang tadinya masih bertengger di kepalanya kini jatuh terkulai begitu saja. Matanya tak juga berkedip memandangi apa yang ada di hadapannya.

'Oh, matilah aku.' rintihnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Seperti biasa, menggantung dengan kriknya.**

**Kelar ngetik jam dua pagi, ini aku liat keyboard sambil merem-merem gak jelas (malah curhat).**

**Aku berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah ngasih semangat, review, masukan, dan lain-lainnya.**

**Balas review? Oh baiklah mengingat saya kagak pernah balas review selain di fic pertama itu pun juga hanya sekali. Gomen ne, aku bingung mau balesnya soalnya, hehe #digiles.**

**Djokroe: Aa. Saya update, terimakasih sudah kasih saya semangat ^^**

**Yuki Kineshi: Ayo sering-sering main ke fandom ini, cerita-cerita para senpai disini keren-keren loh :D**

**Terimakasih, silakan dibaca dan semoga suka.**

**Ketuker? Untuk profesi sih mereka gak ketuker, loh. Baca aja terus biar gak bingung, hehe ^^**

**Kyoura Kagamine: Aaahh, aku selalu senyum-senyum sendiri baca review dari nih bocah satu xD**

**Makasih ya, Ky-chan yang super duper bikin aku gemes ini karena udah ikutin fic aku dari pertama banget. Gak bakal lupa deh sama kamu, reviewer pertamaku, hehe.**

**Yosh! Mari kita tumpaskan semua tugas kuliah biadab itu yang bikin aku molor buat update!**

**Terimakasih, aku sudah punya ke-khas-an kah? Muehehehe #disiram. Thanks ya ^^**

**Namikaze Kyoko: Arigatou atas koreksiannya. Iya maksud saya dua kata, tapi entahlah otak saya suka mendadak nge-blank hehe. Terimakasih juga semangat updatenya ^^**

**HaNiichan: Ha'i, ini aku update lagi.**

**Wahaha, tenang, tak ada lemon disini mengingat ini rate T, nanti aku jadiin rate M ah sekalian xD hehe gak kok tenang aja. Aman kok buat dibaca, aku belum pengalaman bikin yang lemon-lemon.**

**Terimakasih, semoga gak mengecewakan ya ^^**

**Harada Ayumi-chan: Wah, disini jangan mengaktifkan hentai mind, bayangkan aja! #Plak! Ehehe, aku kok ikutan ya? :D**

**Terimakasih, semoga suka ^^**

**Miidori: Thank you, tapi ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Ideku sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak karena saking pasarannya, hehe.**

**Ada typo setelah saya baca lagi pas udah di update, ah maaf saya kurang teliti ^^v**

**Yeah, ini update! Dibaca ya, maaf kalo mengecewakan ^^**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah fave, follow, dan yang udah baca tentunya.**

**Review lagi untuk nambah semangat saya buat update? Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

**Oke, ketemu di chapter depan.**

**Jaa ne! Mwaaaahhh! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Dua langkah lagi Rin akan sampai di depan pintu hotel yang terbuat dari kaca. Namun tiba-tiba kedua kaki Rin berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna plus dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi seketika. Tangan Rin yang tadinya masih bertengger di kepalanya kini jatuh terkulai begitu saja. Matanya tak juga berkedip memandangi apa yang ada di hadapannya.

'Oh, matilah aku.' rintihnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

Kaki-kaki mungil itu kembali bergerak, hanya saja kali ini Rin memutar arahnya ke belakang. Gadis itu berlari kearah lift dan langsung menekan tombol yang ada di dinding keramik itu berkali-kali.

Nafasnya masih saja memburu, wajah pucat tak kunjung hilang dari parasnya.

Lift itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan langsung disambut oleh Rin yang berlari kecil memasuki benda itu. Untung saja dia hanya sendiri di dalam lift, jadi orang lain tak perlu menatapnya aneh karena berulang kali mendengar gadis itu bergumam 'Tenangkan dirimu, Rin. Bernafaslah sebanyak mungkin.'

Rasa pusing itu kembali melandanya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak dipedulikannya mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

Ting!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Rin yang telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju itu pun segera keluar dari dalam sana. Kaki-kakinya kembali bergerak cepat membawa pemiliknya ke sebuah kamar bernomor 501 – kamar Len Kagamine.

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok!

Rin mengetok – umm menggedor pintu hitam itu dengan tidak sabaran. Tak peduli jika ada penghuni kamar lain yang merasa terganggu akibat kelakuannya itu.

"Apa kau melupakan satu benda yang bernama bel, bocah?" Pemuda datar yang memasang raut sebal itu membuka pintu yang menjadi korban kesadisan Rin.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Len, gadis itu langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Len dari pintu dan kemudian menerobos masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Len kembali mendecih pelan, sungguh tamu yang sangat sopan, bukan?

"Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau ingin pergi?" tanya Len datar.

Rin tidak menjawab. Nafasnya masih terengah dengan wajah pucat yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Hei, bocah!"

"…."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"…."

"Jawab aku!"

"…."

Len mendecih lagi. Pemuda itu berniat meninggalkan Rin disitu dan kembali tidur. Kepalanya masih berdenyut jika berdiri terlalu lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _shota_?"

"Hm?" langkah Len seketika berhenti mendengar pertanyaan pelan dari Rin. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Rin yang bersembunyi karena gadis itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu? Bisa kau jelaskan dengan semua pembunuh bayaran yang ada di depan hotel itu?"

Alis Len bertaut tak mengerti. Pembunuh bayaran? Memangnya dia segitu psikonya sampai harus menyewa pembunuh bayaran segala?

"Bicara yang jelas!" kata Len tegas. Dia sedang malas berdebat, seandainya saja kepalanya bisa diajak kompromi barang sebentar saja.

"I-itu.. di depan hotel ada itu.." Rin bicara tergagap. Kaget antara bentakan Len tadi dan masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan hotel.

"Ada apa di depan hotel?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Len hanya mendesah kecil, dilanjutkannya lagi tujuannya semula yaitu merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

"Mikuo mana?" tanya Rin saat melihat Len melangkahkan kaki ke kasurnya.

"Mandi."

"Oh."

Len tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya kini telah terbaring nyaman di kasur putih gading itu.

"Apa aku memang harus menjadi tunanganmu, hah?" Rin berbicara agak tinggi, siapa tahu Len kini sayup-sayup tengah menuju alam tidurnya.

"Kau lupa menambahkan kata berpura-pura, bocah."

"A-ah, err iya maksudku pura-pura jadi tunanganmu."

"Hm."

"Harus ya?" gadis pirang itu berbicara agak sendu, seperti sedang mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya malah mengikuti perintah dari Len.

"Kenapa kau mengaku menjadi tunanganku waktu itu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Seandainya saja kau tidak berkata seperti itu pastilah kini aku dengan tenang akan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya. Aaarrgghhh…, kau membuat hidupku kacau, _shota_!" Rin berteriak frustasi.

Oke, yang tadinya gadis itu masih bisa tenang kini tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Pasalnya, dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Padahal tadi dia sudah berniat melupakan kejadian itu, tapi sama sekali tidak disangkanya bahwa itu tidak mudah.

"Ck. Berisik. Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengoceh lebih baik kau pergi sana." kata Len kesal.

"Hei, ada ap- Oh Rin! Kau kemari lagi, apa kau berubah pikiran?" Mikuo yang mendengar ada keributan segera saja menyelesaikan mandinya, tidak menyangka mendapati _chef _manis sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kearah Len.

"Hhhhhhh…. Aku tak tahu." kata Rin pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Rin-_chan_? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Mikuo bertanya lembut, disuruhnya Rin duduk di sofa krem sambil menepuk bahu Rin pelan.

"Itu, tadi saat aku ingin keluar hotel ada…"

Rin tidak meneruskan ucapannya, mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat mengingat apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Reaksi yang sebenarnya berlebihan, hanya saja Rin sudah terlalu menghayal yang macam-macam.

Mikuo tersenyum simpul, sejujurnya dia cukup geli melihat raut wajah Rin, tetapi diurungkannya niat menggoda cewek manis disampingnya itu. Tentu saja Mikuo tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Rin, yah mengingat ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dia ada di situasi yang sama.

"Aa, aku mengerti. Kau melihat 'itu' ya?" ucap Mikuo sambil menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya di kata 'itu'.

Rin mengangguk pelan, rasanya dunianya benar-benar berakhir. Dan ini semua karena ulah si penyanyi sok yang sekarang malah bermalas-malasan ria diatas kasur sambil memainkan PSP _gold _miliknya.

"Makanya tadi pagi aku menawarkanmu untuk bekerja sama. Yah, kuakui memang Len yang bersalah dan harusnya kau tak perlu ada di kondisi seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tak bisa memutar waktu kan? Aku hanya memberikan sedikit solusi selama kita mencari jalan keluarnya." Pemuda pecinta daun bawang itu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja dituangnya dari teko yang ada di meja depan sofa.

"Hhhh.. sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik untukku selain itu ya?" Rin menyesap teh yang tadi diberikan oleh Mikuo.

"Benar. Jadi bagaimana?"

Rin terdiam sejenak, ditatapnya Mikuo yang juga balas menatapnya, dan setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, akhirnya Rin menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita berangkat!" kata Mikuo semangat, tangannya mengepal keudara sambil tertawa senang.

Sedangkan samar-samar bisa didengar dengusan dari Len yang tampaknya sebal dengan tingkah kekanakan Mikuo.

"Kemana?" Rin bertanya bingung, jelas saja, kan?

"Kita akan ke apartmen Len, tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan seminggu berada di hotel ini. Tapi sebelumnya kita ke rumahmu dulu, Rin."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Mengambil barang-barang yang kau perlukan tentu saja." Jawab Mikuo ringan, bersamaan dengan kedua alis Rin yang makin bertaut bingung.

"Memang di apartemen Len tak ada barang-barangnya?"

Sudut bibir Mikuo tak dapat ditahan untuk tidak tertarik, diusapnya pelan surai pirang Rin, "Barang-barang Len sungguh banyak, Rin. Tapi tetap saja dia tak memiliki peralatan untuk perempuan, lalu bagaimana dengan keperluanmu selama tinggal disana nanti?"

"Oh." Rin menanggapi santai, tapi sepertinya dia belum mencerna sepenuhnya perkataan Mikuo.

Hingga sepuluh detik kemudian kamar yang mempunyai nomor 501 itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan nyaring seorang gadis cempreng,

"_NANIII….?!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah berat tercipta seiring langkah ketiga orang yang sekarang sudah keluar dari lift dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Dua orang laki-laki yang merupakan Len dan Mikuo berjalan santai mengapit seorang lainnya yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan disana.

Berbeda dengan dua laki-laki itu, gadis yang bernama Rin itu tak bisa tenang barang sedikit pun, tangannya bahkan meremas ujung baju yang dia kenakan. Sebisa mungkin menghindari matanya agar tidak melihat apa yang ada di luar hotel itu.

"Ah, lihat! Itu mereka!"

Seruan keras dari arah luar memaksa Rin untuk melihat ke depan, dan seketika penyesalan muncul lagi di hatinya.

"Benar! Aaahh! Apa-apaan gadis itu? Baru tunangannya Len saja sudah menginap di hotel yang sama. Huuu… jangan kau kira kau bisa merebut Len kami ya!"

Seruan lainnya terdengar, sukses membuat Rin semakin meremas ujung baju putihnya.

"Ssstt, tenang saja." kata orang yang ada di samping kanan Rin lembut – Mikuo.

Yah setidaknya lelaki hijau itu mampu membuat Rin sedikit tenang saat itu.

Mereka kini sudah sepenuhnya berada diluar hotel, sedikit kesal karena masih harus menunggu jemputan mereka yang telat akibat macet, dan itu berarti mereka harus menyaksikan pemandangan tak penting di hadapan mereka.

Diluar hotel itu, berdiri lebih dari seratus perempuan yang memakai atau membawa bermacam-macam benda. Dimulai dari yang membawa foto Len yang diedit dengan menambahkan foto mereka sendiri dengan tulisan 'Happy Couple' dibawahnya dalam ukuran poster.

Lalu sepuluh orang yang memegang spanduk panjang bertuliskan '_We Love You Len Kagamine, and We Hate You Damn Blonde Girl"._

Kemudian foto Rin yang ukurannya tak kira-kira besarnya, melebihi ukuran billboard, yang kini terhampar di tanah dengan banyaknya perempuan yang mencoret-coret gambar itu dengan sepidol hitam, lalu menginjak-injak sampai tak terbentuk lagi.

Dan jangan lupakan kesemua perempuan itu yang masing-masing membawa err- penggaruk kotoran babi dengan gagahnya.

Suara-suara bising para perempuan itu yang terus menyerukan kekesalan mereka terhadap Rin, dan berbagai ancaman dari mulai yang konyol seperti 'Awas saja kau _chef_, akan kujadikan kau dorayaki agar doraemon memakanmu',

Atau sampai yang mengerikan seperti 'Kubius kau saat kau tidur dan akan kupatahkan lehermu setelah aku memotong semua jari-jarimu'.

Yah tentu saja Rin semakin menciut dengan semua itu, dalam hati dia tak henti-hentinya merutuki pemuda pirang di samping kirinya yang masih saja tak peduli dengan yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Mikuo mengelus punggung tangan Rin pelan seraya berbisik 'Tak apa Rin-_chan_, ada aku disini'.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, dan tibalah sebuah limousine hitam lengkap dengan bodyguard yang turun dari dua mobil yang mengapit limousine itu di depan dan belakang. Dan jangan lupakan kawalan dari kepolisian di samping kanan kiri mobil mewah panjang itu.

Setelah ketiga orang tadi masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman, semua rombongan itu pun melaju meninggalkan kerumunan para fans gila dari Len Kagamine yang masih saja terus menyorakkan pujian untuk sang idola, dan makian serta ancaman untuk si manis bersurai pirang yang sedang bernasib buruk itu.

Rin, sepertinya hari-hari menyenangkanmu sebagai gadis biasa telah lenyap hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, ya?

"Rin, dimana rumahmu?" Mikuo melihat ke samping kirinya, gadis manis yang tengah melamun sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

Sesaat Mikuo menghembuskan nafas berat, seolah tahu apa yang menjadi beban pikiran Rin. Selanjutnya, Mikuo menepuk pelan bahu Rin, berusaha mendapat sedikit perhatian darinya.

"Eh? Ada apa Mikuo?"

Mikuo tersenyum tipis sambil membelai pucuk kepala Rin lembut, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Rin sempat kaget dengan perlakuan Mikuo terhadapnya, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Mikuo sedari tadi memerhatikannya sedang melamun. Melamunkan hari-harinya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Len.

"Tidak ada." kata Rin riang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, yah sekiranya Rin berharap Mikuo tak perlu cemas terhadap kondisinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, kau tahu kan harus mencari siapa?"

Rin sempat terdiam, ditatapnya kedua mata Mikuo lama, hingga gadis itu mendapati sebongkah ketulusan di kedua maniknya, lalu kemudian dia mengangguk pasti.

"Cukup romantis-romantisannya. Kalian itu menjijikan tahu."

Mikuo mendengus geli mendengar umpatan dari Len, walau sebenarnya pemuda itu tengah memainkan PSPnya seolah tak peduli, tapi ternyata kedua pasang telinganya telah disiapkan sejak Mikuo memecah keheningan tadi, dan matanya sesekali melirik kedua orang itu sinis.

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli?" tanya Mikuo sarkastik.

Len tidak menyahut, hanya gumaman tak berarti yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mikuo semakin geli melihat tingkah Len yang tidak biasa baginya itu, walau dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda Len lebih lanjut.

"Kau, bocah. Dimana rumahmu? Aku pusing daritadi hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Kau pikir ini wahana permainan, apa?" Len bertanya dengan nada kesal, bagaimanapun juga kepalanya belum pulih benar, dan hanya berputar di kompleks perumahan itu membuat kepalanya semakin berat.

"Lurus kesana, lalu ada bundaran belok ke kiri, masuk ke blok pertama, tiga rumah dari situ adalah rumahku." kata Rin datar, gadis itu sangat marah dengan Len, jika saja Len sudah sembuh, maka Rin dengan senang hati akan menggilas kepala berambut pirang itu.

Sang supir yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja segera mengikuti instruksi dari Rin. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya, tapi melihat aura tidak enak dari Rin maka dia memilih diam saja dan berputar di kompleks perumahan itu. Hei, malu bertanya sesat dijalan, tahu.

Tak lama berselang, mobil mewah yang tak kini hanya diiringi oleh mobil Range Rover dibelakangnya itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna hijau _tosca _dengan beberapa warna _orange_ yang ikut serta mempercerah dinding rumah itu.

Jika kau bertanya dimana pengiring yang merupakan _bodyguard _dan para polisi itu maka jawabannya mereka sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu di depan aprtemen Len saat Limousine itu masuk ke daerah perumahan Rin.

Karena malas berada di satu ruangan bersama pemuda blonde itu, Rin langsung turun dari mobil kemudian masuk ke rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup indah karena mempunyai taman dengan berbagai bunga di depannya, disusul oleh Mikuo yang mengikuti Rin.

"Kau bawa baju secukupnya saja, karena nanti aku dan Len berencana akan membelikanmu. Lalu barang-barang yang penting juga kau bawa tentunya." kata Mikuo yang kini ada di pintu kamar Rin, melihat gadis itu tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya asal ke tas ransel hitam miliknya.

"Tak perlu, baju-bajuku masih layak pakai." sergah Rin cepat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mulai besok kau harus menemani Len kemanapun dia pergi. Kita harus membuat kalian tampak romantis di setiap kesempatan. Jadi kupastikan kau akan membutuhkan banyak baju nantinya."

Mendengar perkataan Mikuo, tanpa sadar Rin menutup pintu lemarinya kencang, membuat Mikuo terkejut dengan respon yang Rin berikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Pekerjaanku? Restoran itu? Aku ketua _chef_nya! Aku yang bertugas mengawasi dapur dan memastikan setiap makanan yang mereka buat itu bisa membuat pelanggan puas. Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri!" Rin berkata dengan suara meninggi, entah mengapa emosinya mendadak muncul tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Oh, soal itu kau bisa keluar dari restoran itu. Kurasa Len bisa mencukupi semua kehidupanmu bukan? Kau jadi tak perlu lelah bekerja."

Gadis itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia merasa kalau keputusannya salah. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata setelah menahan berbagai rasa yang menekan mental dan perasaannya.

Pertama saat Len mengatakan jika Rin adalah tunangannya dihadapan banyak orang, bahkan di tempatnya bekerja yang pasti merupakan bagian dari rencana Len agar dia merasa tak tenang saat kembali kesana karena akan banyak respon yang diterima Rin dari semua rekan kerjanya nanti.

Pingsan dan kemudian sadar dengan cara yang membuatnya marah, kemudian tanpa sengaja mencelakai Len. Saat itu Rin merasa bersalah sekali dengan pemuda itu, apalagi setelah mengerti rasa sepi yang dialami Len.

Rin tahu bahwa nanti akan banyak yang bertanya mengenai kejadian memalukan itu, tapi Rin merasa kalau lama kelamaan berita itu juga pasti akan berlalu, sama seperti dirinya yang menganggap keberadaan Len hanyalah hembusan angin semata.

Tapi siapa yang sangka jika disaat dirinya hendak masuk ke kehidupan awalnya lagi, justru itu memaksanya masuk lebih dalam ke lingkaran yang Len buat.

Rin setengah mati menahan tangisnya karena rasa takut yang berlebih terhadap respon masyarakat yang diluar dugaannya itu. Mereka mencaci, memaki, mengancam, menghina dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun berkeinginan mengenal pemuda itu.

Sakit hati? Jelas sekali, bukan? Gadis itu sangat sakit hati, apalagi saat melihat pemuda yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi malah bersikap santai seolah tak melakukan apapun. Len sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah, sebaliknya, Rin justru melihat Len senang karena Rin merasakan apa yang menjadi ancaman pemuda itu di awal pertemuan mereka.

Apalagi kini dia diminta untuk mendampingi Len kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Apa mereka tidak berpikir jika Rin juga hidup dan punya dunianya sendiri? Apa mereka sekali saja bertanya apa yang Rin inginkan dan jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri?

Ini semua demi Len, demi karir Len agar tidak hancur dengan gosip lain yang mungkin akan beredar jika Rin dan Len jarang bertemu, ini semua agar Len tidak dicap sebagai pemuda tak tahu sopan santun jika Rin menceritakan semuanya – walau dia yakin tak akan ada yang percaya.

Lalu mana yang katanya kebaikan untuknya? Dari segi manapun tak ada yang menguntungkannya. Dari awal harusnya Rin tahu itu, tapi bodohnya dia mundur dari keyakinan awalnya hanya karena respon tak mengenakkan yang dia dapat.

Mana rencananya yang akan menutup mata dan telinga dari reaksi masyarakat nantinya? Nyatanya dia kalah sebelum sempat mengangkat senjata. Dia selemah itu, tak tahukah kau wahai pangeran pirang?

Dan kini Rin sudah hancur, hatinya sudah ditusuk oleh ribuan panah dari segala arah. Dia hanya minta hidupnya yang dulu. Dia ingin Rin yang hanya seorang ketua _chef_ tanpa embel-embel tunangan dari penyanyi berbakat Len Kagamine. Hanya itu, selebihnya dia tak ingin apa-apa lagi.

Tangisan Rin semakin kencang, dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Sudah tak dapat lagi menumpuk masalah lain yang datang. Sudah cukup.

Mikuo langsung menghambur kearah Rin yang terduduk di lantai, memeluk gadis itu erat seraya mengelus surai pirangnya.

Mikuo tahu Rin bukanlah gadis kuat yang sanggup memuat setumpuk masalah yang dirasakannya dalam waktu singkat. Pemuda itu sangat menyesali perkataannya tadi, harusnya dia juga memikirkan Rin dan bukan hanya Len.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal terhadap kalian? Apa segini menderitanya menjadi orang biasa yang berhadapan dengan orang luar biasa seperti kalian? Apa aku tak boleh marah jika dihina seperti saat Len makan di restoranku waktu itu? Apa aku hidup hanya untuk menerima semua yang kalian tunjukkan untukku?"

Mikuo diam, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dari awal memang ini salahnya, salah Len. bahkan gadis dalam dekapannya ini hanyalah korban dari keegoisan Len. Tapi disini kenapa malah Rin yang lebih menderita?

"Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk keluar dari restoran itu. Demi Tuhan Mikuo, itu impianku. Menjadi seorang _chef_ itu mimpiku! Dan demi artismu itu kau membuang apa yang selama ini sudah kuperjuangkan! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpa mimpi!"

"Maaf." bisik Mikuo lirih.

Rin tetap terisak, rasanya sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya diam sambil menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku hanya takut jika nanti kau tetap bekerja, kau malah diganggu oleh mereka. Aku ingin kau berada di samping Len agar tak ada yang bisa mendekatimu. Maaf jika itu malah membuatmu semakin sedih. Maafkan aku."

"Aku ingin tetap bekerja, tak peduli apapun. Aku ingin hidup dalam mimpiku itu. Jangan paksa aku lagi, kumohon." Gadis itu berkata dengan suara parau.

"Ya. Kau tetap bisa bekerja. Tenang saja. Maafkan aku tadi ya, maaf sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

Rin mengangguk pelan, dan itu bisa dirasakan oleh Mikuo yang masih mendekap Rin.

"Dan terimakasih, kau gadis yang baik. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau membantu."

Mikuo melepas pelukannya, diusapnya perlahan air mata yang masih basah di pipi Rin, lalu membelai kepala Rin lembut, "Tak apa, aku janji tak akan lagi ada masalah yang berarti untukmu karena kami."

Rin tersenyum samar, dalam hati dia memegang janji Mikuo dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar turut menjanjikan hal yang sama.

Kedua makhluk itu melanjutkan aktifitas Rin tadi, kali ini Mikuo turut membantu memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh Rin, tanpa menyadari adanya satu hati yang turut terluka. Tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata biru yang melihat semuanya dengan pandangan memburam.

Ya, keduanya tak tahu, jika disaat yang bersamaan, air mata dari seorang Len Kagamine turun tanpa ada tangan yang mau mengusapnya. Tanpa ada bibir yang mau menenangkannya.

Len, menangis dalam diam, karena merasa telah menjadi orang yang sama yang sangat dibencinya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan dalam diam pula, pita suara Len menggetarkan sebuah bunyi yang jika didengar maka hanya ada satu kata yang masuk ke dalam telinga,

"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haduuhh kenapa ini malah jadi emosional gini? Yah, tadinya saya mau bikin Len dan Rin gak mellow, tapi berhubung saya terbawa lagu galau yang ada di tempat saya nulis ini jadi begini deh (sok nyalah-nyalahin lagu).**

**Chap ini cuma 3000 kata, maaf ya pendek. Ini langsung update sebelum penyakit males melanda lagi.**

**Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan.**

**Thank you buat para reader yang udah baca, yang review, follow, fave. Makasih, aku jadi semangat update, hehehe.**

**Jangan lupa review, minna. Chapter depan bakal update secepatnya! (amiiinn…!)**

**Jaa, ne! Mwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kedua makhluk itu melanjutkan aktifitas Rin tadi, kali ini Mikuo turut membantu memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh Rin, tanpa menyadari adanya satu hati yang turut terluka. Tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata biru yang melihat semuanya dengan pandangan memburam.

Ya, keduanya tak tahu, jika disaat yang bersamaan, air mata dari seorang Len Kagamine turun tanpa ada tangan yang mau mengusapnya. Tanpa ada bibir yang mau menenangkannya.

Len, menangis dalam diam, karena merasa telah menjadi orang yang sama yang sangat dibencinya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan dalam diam pula, pita suara Len menggetarkan sebuah bunyi yang jika didengar maka hanya ada satu kata yang masuk ke dalam telinga,

"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

Sepi.

Suasana dalam mobil mewah itu sangat sepi, bahkan cenderung dingin. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau bersuara, terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran yang tak henti berporos dalam kepala. Terus begitu hingga rasa jengah pun perlahan mulai menjalar, walau tak ada yang mau berusaha untuk membuat suasana hangat hadir.

Hingga mobil yang membawa ketiganya telah berhenti di depan pintu utama sebuah apartemen mewah berlantai tujuh puluh dan ketiganya turun pun belum ada kata yang keluar dari tiga bibir yang terkatup sempurna.

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Hhh… mereka lagi.

"Len-_kun_! Kau membuat hatiku hancur."

"Lebih baik kau mati, perempuan sialan! Kau tak pantas ada di dekat Len! menyingkirlah! Enyah dari sana! Kau membuatku muak!"

"YA! PERGI KAU! KAMI TIDAK RELA LEN-_KUN_ BERSAMAMU!"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu lebar apartemen yang telah terbuka sempurna dan membalik badannya, membuat dirinya tertinggal tiga langkah dari Len dan juga Mikuo yang ada di depannya.

Cukup! Menghina tanpa pernah mencoba untuk mengenal? Cih, menggelikan.

Perlahan Rin mengangkat wajah manisnya yang semula tertunduk, dan perlahan pula kedua iris yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka dan memicing tajam kearah kerumunan gadis yang dihalau oleh banyak pria berbadan tegap. Dua tangan Rin terkepal sempurna, nafasnya naik turun menandakan emosi mengendalikan dirinya.

Teriakan dan umpatan masih bergema, membuat kemarahan gadis itu tak dapat lagi ditolerir oleh tubuh mungilnya. Sejenak, dihirupnya nafas panjang, sangat panjang, dan…

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, RENDAHAN!"

Nada tinggi sarat akan emosi berhasil meredam kebisingan yang ditimbulkan oleh sekelompok orang itu, untuk sesaat mereka terpaku, tidak menyangka jika tunangan dari idola mereka itu berani melakukan perlawanan. Dan baru saja mereka akan membalas perkataan Rin, tapi sebuah gerakan dari Rin terpaksa membuat mereka kembali bungkam.

Telunjuk kanan Rin mengacung tegap, menuding kawanan itu sekaligus kembali merendahkan,

"MEMANG KALAU AKU TUNANGANNYA, KENAPA? HAH? BERHENTI BICARA SEOLAH KALIAN TAHU BETUL AKAN DIRIKU! KALIANLAH YANG MEMUAKKAN! MENGGODA TUNANGAN ORANG LAIN, EH? HAL RENDAHAN MACAM APA LAGI YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN? JANGAN KALIAN KIRA AKU TAKUT! DASAR PARA PEREMPUAN SIALAN!"

Hening. Setiap dari mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Len dan Mikuo yang menatap Rin tidak percaya. Siapa sangka jika Rin yang penurut dan manis itu bisa begitu menyeramkan jika memang sedang sangat marah? Tidak percaya? Tanyakan pada Len yang pernah merasakan aura hitam dari gadis itu.

"DENGAR YA! AKU DAN LEN SALING MENCINTAI! DAN KAMI AKAN MENIKAH BULAN DEPAN! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK! DAN JIKA ADA YANG MENGGANGU HUBUNGAN KAMI…"

Rin terdiam, dirinya sibuk meremas-remas sebuah kertas yang entah darimana itu dengan penuh nafsu. Diremas kencang hingga seperti bola, lalu melebarkannya lagi, dan terakhir dirobek-robeknya kasar kertas itu hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

"AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN SEPERTI KERTAS INI! MENGERTI KALIAN SEMUA?!"

Krik… Krik…

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang mampu bersuara, apalagi Len yang kini sudah membelalakkan kedua matanya dan Mikuo yang bahkan sudah membuka mulutnya lebar. Dan para fans dari Len yang sekarang terpecah menjadi dua, yang mendukung dan yang menentang.

Bagi yang mendukung hubungan Len dan Rin, mereka menganggap Rin itu sangat keren dan cocok dengan Len. Rin yang manis dan mungil itu ternyata mempunyai keberanian yang luar biasa, dan itu membuat keberadaan Rin diterima oleh mereka.

Dan bagi yang menentang, mereka tetap tak mau jika ada yang memiliki Len. Mereka masih menganggap jika diri mereka adalah yang terbaik yang bisa mendampingi Len selamanya. Tch, mereka pikir mereka sesempurna apa.

"KYAAAAAA…. Hebat! Semoga kalian berbahagia!"

"Dia keren sekali! Dan ah, dia memang manis."

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? dia pikir itu menganggumkan apa?"

"Ah, sial! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menikah."

Dengungan dari gerombolan itu kini terdengar, tapi tidak tertuju pada satu arah lagi. Mereka yang kini menjadi dua kelompok malah saling menyerang dan mengejek satu sama lain. Dan jadilah adu jambak disertai teriakan melengking di depan apartemen mewah itu.

Rin yang menyebabkan pertengkaran itu kini melenggang masuk tidak peduli, bibirnya tak henti melukiskan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang kini telah membangun kembali perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Rasa meletup dalam dadanya sangatlah hebat, hanya bermodalkan sedikit kenekatan ternyata bisa menimbulkan reaksi yang tak diduga. Rin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika reaksi para gadis itu akan kaget seperti tadi. Membayangkannya lagi saja sudah membuat Rin geli bukan main.

Ah, pemberontakan memang menyenangkan kan, Rin?

Sedangkan Len dan Mikuo yang kini ada di belakang Rin saling berpandangan tidak mengerti, sesekali mereka menatap gadis mungil yang sedang berjingkrak ria di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan horror.

Bagaimana bisa gadis yang tadinya sangat ketakutan terhadap sekawanan singa lapar itu malah sekarang menjadi pawangnya seperti itu?

Rin terus melangkahkan kakinya ringan, melompat-lompat kecil sambil bersenandung pelan dan tidak memedulikan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

"Ah, dimana apartemenmu?" Rin membalikkan badannya, menatap Len dengan pandangan berbinar.

Berbinar? Yah, Rin memang angin-anginan sih.

"Lantai tujuh puluh. Nomor 709." kata Len kalem, walau setengah mati dia menahan denyutan geli di hatinya melihat tatapan Rin terhadapnya.

"Lantai paling atas ya? Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Kenapa tidak di lantai dasar saja jadi tak usah susah-susah naik lift, lalu menunggu, belum lagi kalau liftnya macet atau rusak, dan bagaimana nanti kalau tidak ada yang menolong, lalu kehabisan nafas dan mati mengenaskan di dalam lift. Ah, aku tidak mau. Lalu nanti kira-kira tubuhku ditemukan tidak, ya? Atau malah tidak ada yang peduli dan aku membusuk disana! Astaga! Itu mengerikan sekali. Aku masih mau memasak yang enak-enak, lalu aku juga ingin menikah nantinya dan mempunya-"

"Berisik! Aku sudah setahun tinggal disini dan sama sekali tidak mengalami apa yang kau imajinasikan itu. Jadi berhentilah bicara yang tidak jelas, jeruk!" Len berdecak sebal. Telinganya sudah berdenging mendengar suara Rin yang cempreng itu bicara panjang lebar. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Apa sih kau, pisang! Aku kan hanya berpendapat saja. Tidak meminta kau untuk mengomentari!"

"Kalau begitu berpendapat saja dalam hati."

Len berjalan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka, diikuti kedua orang lainnya, lalu menekan angka 70 pada tombol yang ada di dalam benda kotak itu.

"Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku suka jeruk? Kau mencari-cari informasi tentangku ya?" mata Rin memicing ke samping kanan, tempat dimana Len berada kini.

"Cih, kau kira aku ini orang kurang kerjaan? Memangnya siapa lagi yang menghabiskan semua jeruk dalam lemari pendingin di hotel kemarin? Belum lagi kau memesan tiga gelas jus jeruk saat sarapan tadi."

Rin diam, iya sih memang dia yang menghabiskan semua jeruk di hotel Len, dia juga memang memesan tiga gelas jus jeruk, dan hei itu semua karena dia gugup sekali tadi.

"Biar saja. Daripada jeruk-jeruk itu tidak dimakan siapapun, kan sayang sekali membuang-buang makanan. Kau harusnya bersyukur, diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang susah mak-"

"_Yes, ma'am_!" Len memotong lagi ucapan Rin sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Rin menghentakkan kakinya sebal, kalau saja hanya ada dia dan si pisang bodoh itu, maka akan dijambaknya rambut yang diikat kecil oleh si pemiliknya itu.

Mikuo mengamati keduanya dengan senyum simpul. Dia sengaja diam saja dan membiarkan dua orang itu berinteraksi. Walau hanya perdebatan tak berarti, tapi Mikuo tahu bahwa itu adalah cara mereka untuk salling mengenal satu sama lain. Apalagi melihat Rin yang kembali cerewet dan Len yang kembali menyebalkan. Ah, rasanya seperti ini saja sudah sangat menghangatkan hatinya.

Tak lama, pintu lift itu kembali terbuka. Rin langsung saja menghambur keluar dan mencari nomor 709, seperti yang Len katakan tadi.

"705…. 706… 707…. 708… 709! Ah ini dia! Hei, pisang! Cepat kemari! Ini kamarmu ketemu! Ketemu… ketemu! Hihi aku menemukannya terlebih dulu!" Rin melompat-lompat riang sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya cepat dengan bibir yang tertawa kecil.

Len yang sedaritadi memerhatikan Rin tersenyum geli, ternyata tingkah konyol gadis itu mampu membuat tuan datar sepertinya bisa ehem melengkung sedikit.

"Aku tahu, dasar bodoh!" Len mengambil sebuah kartu di dompetnya, ditempelkannya kartu itu pada sebuah kotak kecil hitam dekat pintu dan kemudian terdengar bunyi 'piip' dari alat itu.

"Ayo masuk." Len membuka pintunya dan masuk terlebih dulu, disusul oleh Rin, lalu tak lama kemudian oleh Mikuo yang masih saja tersenyum melihat dua orang itu.

Rin masuk dengan tergesa, lalu dirinya mengitari setiap sudut ruangan itu. Tempat pertama yang dia cari adalah…

Yak, dapur!

"Wah.. dapurnya lengkap! Aaaah… seandainya saja di rumahku dapurnya seperti ini, aku rela walau harus menyewakan kamarku dan tidur di dapur."

Rin sibuk mengamati ini itu, mengutak-atik setiap perlengkapan di dapur itu, mengecek persediaan makanan, lalu mencoba satu persatu peralatan masak disana.

Rin tersenyum senang, dalam kepalanya dia sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya dalam rangka balas dendam terhadap Len. Mulutnya bahkan telah terkikik kecil. Hmm.. sepertinya tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kan, Rin?

"Rin, kau dan Len baik-baik ya disini. Aku mau mengurusi konser Len dulu, mungkin saat makan malam aku baru kembali. Tidak masalah kan?"

Rin menoleh kearah masuk dapur, dan mendapati Mikuo sedang memakai jaketnya disana sambil menatap Rin. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tak apa, Mikuo. Nanti malam aku akan memasak spesial untukmu."

Mikuo balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil disertai lambaian tangan, "Aa. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_."

Rin menatap punggung Mikuo yang menjauh hingga tak terlihat saat pemuda itu berbelok ke tikungan yang terhalang tembok. Sejenak, Rin merasa tenang hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu. Setidaknya Rin tahu bahwa akan ada satu orang yang selalu ada saat dia butuh, dan Rin harus sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku memasak untuk makan siang." seru Rin sesaat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya pada si pecinta _negi_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, setelah menggunakan handuk langsung digantung."

"Kau lap dulu sepatumu itu sebelum ditaruh di rak."

"Jangan menaruh barang-barangmu di atas kursi santaiku."

"Kembalikan buku sesuai urutannya."

"Cuci tanganmu sebelum menyentuh bahan-bahan makananku."

"Pakai sandalmu jika berkeliaran disini! Lihat bekas injakanmu itu di lantai. Kotor tahu."

Aaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh hh…..

Rin menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya. Demi Tuhan pemuda itu sangat cerewet. Niat Rin untuk menyabotase apartemen itu tampaknya tidak berjalan semulus rencananya. Berkali-kali Len tak henti mengomentari ini itu tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

Mulai dari masalah kebersihan, kerapian, bahkan masalah tata letak barang sekecil apapun itu tak luput dari perhatian Len. Mulanya Rin masih bisa bersabar jika hanya sekali dua kali, tapi astaga ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Len tak bosan-bosan berceloteh, seolah mengejek Rin sebagai gadis yang berantakan.

"Daripada merengut seperti itu lebih baik kau pijati bahuku. Terasa sangat tegang dan aku tak suka itu." Len menyuruh Rin ringan saat pemuda itu berjalan melewati _pantry_ dan menemukan Rin sedang bertopang dagu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rin melihat Len tidak suka, sesaat dia ingin sekali menolak sambil berteriak kesal terhadap pemuda di hadapannya ini, tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena.. Tring! Lampu neon telah menyala benderang di samping kepalanya.

Aha! Kesempatan!

"Aye aye _captain_!" Rin berusaha untuk berkata semalas mungkin, padahal dalam hati dia berjigrak senang.

Len tak menyadari raut Rin yang semula kusut menjadi cerah, lalu kembali kusut lagi. Pemuda itu hanya mengira jika Rin sudah menurut padanya, dan Len cukup senang akan opininya itu. Yah, itu kan hanya menurutmu Len, fufufu.

Len duduk manis di sofa berwarna merah marun panjang yang ada di ruang televisi miliknya, sofa empuk dengan bahan selembut beludru yang mampu membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama mendudukinya itu tak lama juga menopang berat dari gadis manis yang duduk di belakang Len.

"Sebelah mana?" kata Rin (berusaha) ketus.

Len menoleh sejenak kebelakang, kemudian menyentuh bahunya, "Sekitar sini."

"Hmmm." Rin sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya, pemanasan sebelum 'memijat' tentunya.

Len mengurut bahunya sebentar, lalu mulai menarik ujung kausnya keatas, memperlihatkan daerah sekitar perutnya yang putih dan ehem cukup berotot.

Rin yang melihat itu langsung panik, wajahnya menoleh kesana kemari berusaha menghindari pemandangan _oh-so-beautiful_ di depannya, "M-mau apa kau?"

Len menghentikan acara melepas bajunya sejenak, kemudian menoleh kebelakang dengan raut bingung, apalagi melihat wajah Rin yang memerah.

"Bagaimana kau memijat bahuku jika aku tidak melepas baju, bodoh? Tanganmu kecil, tak akan berasa apa-apa jika aku masih memakai baju."

Dan sedetik kemudian, kaus biru langit Len tergeletak pasrah di lantai kayu apartemen itu, ditambah dengan warna merah pekat yang menghiasi wajah Rin dan membuat gadis itu sempat menahan nafasnya sejenak.

'Astaga, kenapa tubuhnya sangat .. ah, lupakan.' Rin memekik dalam hati, ah pantas saja banyak yang mengidolakan pemuda ini.

Len yang heran karena tak merasakan apapun di bahunya kembali menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Rin yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan mata yang sesekali menutup dan tangan yang mengibas udara beberapa kali.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Rin tersentak. Antara kaget dan malu.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. Err- berbaliklah, aku akan mulai."

Rin kemudian mengolesi kedua tangannya dengan lotion, lalu mulai menyentuh bahu Len pelan, ditekannya sedikit-sedikit bahu itu, lalu menggerakkan tangannya secara memutar – sangaaat perlahan, seolah bahu Len adalah serpihan kaca yang akan pecah sekali sentuh.

"Kau itu memijat atau menggelitikku? Tekan lebih keras lagi!" Len mendengus sebal merasakan pijatan tak berarti dari Rin.

"Baik, Tuaaaannn…" jawab Rin malas, kemudian mulai menekan tangannya lebih keras – ralat – sangat keras.

Dipukul-pukulnya kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal sempurna itu dengan tenaga badak, membuat tubuh mungil Rin juga turut bergerak seiring 'pijatannya'.

Rin menyeringai senang, 'Rasakan pijatanku, _shota_!'

Bagaimana dengan Len? Pemuda itu malah asik bermain PSP, sesekali berdecak sebal jika kalah atau tersenyum senang jika menang. Namun tak lama kemudian Len menaruh PSPnya asal, memilih merasakan hentakan kasar di bahunya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya Rin berkutat dengan kegiatannya, tangannya sudah sangat pegal, bahkan dirasanya sedikit kaku, tapi pemuda yang menjadi bahan siksaannya sama sekali tidak merasa tersiksa, malah pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun mengeluh dengan pijatan Rin.

"Len, sudah ya aku pegal."

Len tidak menjawab, tubuhnya masih saja diam sambil bersender di senderan sofa itu.

"Len…"

Diam..

"Hei, Len!" Rin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Len pelan, Len tetap diam dan hanya mendengkur halus.

Tunggu! Mendengkur?

Rin cepat-cepat membalik tubuh Len sehingga pemuda itu kini seutuhnya menyender ke sofa, dan terlihatlah dia… Len dengan nyaman tengah tertidur nyenyak tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Tangan Rin kembali terkepal erat..

'Jadi dia malah tidur? Jadi rencanaku membuat dia kesakitan gagal? Jadi dia tadi menikmati pukulanku? Jadi…. Ah, aku menyesal!' Rin berdecak sebal, dilihatnya sekali lagi Len yang anteng di sampingnya.

Merasa lelah, Rin ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di benda empuk nan lembut itu. Memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan rencana balas dendamnya pada Len, hingga perlahan.. perlahan.. dan perlahan.. kesadaran Rin semakin menipis dan kemudian hilang.

Gadis itu tertidur nyaman, dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat tangan milik pemuda di sampingnya, dan mereka berdua pun tetap seperti itu – terus seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh.." Len melenguh kecil, matanya meringis sesaat sebelum mulai terbuka perlahan, dan… pirang?

Kedua mata Len menangkap warna pirang tepat di depannya. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya.

'Rin?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ya, disana Rin, Len! Rin tidur di pelukanmu, Len! Kau memeluk pinggang mungil Rin hangat, Len. Ah, masa kau tidak sadar sih?

Len masih diam, walaupun saat ini Rin memang berbaring nyaman di pelukannya. Seingatnya tadi dia tidur dengan posisi duduk, bukan berbaring nyaman dengan Rin diatas tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping.

Tangan kanan Len menggamit pinggul Rin, seolah tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari tempatnya. Kepala Rin bersandar di dada bidangnya, dengan begitu Len dapat mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari surai pirang itu.

Dan entah darimana asalnya, tangan kiri Len yang menggantung bebas kini mengusap pelan rambut Rin, dan itu justru menambah kenyamanan bagi Rin, terbukti dari sikap gadis itu yang semakin mengetatkan tangannya yang juga melingkari pinggang Len.

Sesaat, Len merasa sangat hangat. Dia tak ingin merubah posisi ini. Dia tak ingin ada yang mengganggu. Dia sangat menikmati saat ini. Dia merasa…. Lengkap, terisi, dan utuh.

"Ehem, menikmati tidurmu, pangeran?"

Len tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh kearah suara, dan disanalah Mikuo dengan senyum gelinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang aku lewatkan. Sayang sekali."

Len menatap Mikuo sebal, sedikit tidak rela kenyamanannya terganggu, "Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan, _negi_."

"Hm? Memangnya aku membayangkan apa?" Mikuo mengerling jenaka, menggoda Len.

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau singkirkan dia dari tubuhku sekarang. Aku mau mandi sore."

"Sore? Aku tak tahu jika pukul 20.00 itu masih dibilang sore."

Otak Len kini memikirkan dua pertanyaan,:

Pertama: Benarkah sekarang pukul delapan malam?

Kedua: Selama itukah dia tidur? Dari pukul dua siang hingga delapan malam?

"Terserah. Sekarang, singkirkan bocah ini. Dadaku sesak."

Sesak? Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya? Bahkan kau lupa jika tanganmu masih bertengger manis mengusap pelan surai milik Rin.

"Ah, sepertinya Rin sangat lelah. Biarkan begitu sebentar. Aku beli makan malam dulu. Kasihan Rin jika harus memasak nanti. _Jaa_, Len!"

Len berdecih setelah melihat Mikuo berlari kecil meninggalkannya, lalu kembali lagi menyesap segala rasa yang untuk sesaat membuatnya lupa akan kenyataan.

Ah, biarkan dulu seperti ini. Jangan lepas. Jangan pergi. Dan jangan membuatku kesepian dan kosong lagi. Sebentar saja, setelah itu, sehabis ini, kau boleh menghindariku, atau membenciku. Tapi kumohon, biarkan seperti ini.

Len memejamkan kedua matanya, masih terus mengusap kepala Rin lembut. Dihirupnya lagi sebuah aroma baru yang akan menjadi kegemarannya nanti – wangi rambut, ah bukan, wangi tubuh Rin masuk dalam daftar kedua dalam hal-hal yang disukainya setelah pisang.

'Kenapa gadis ini bisa menenangkanku seperti ini, sih?' Len bertanya dalam hati, seingatnya dulu, dia tak pernah bisa merasa tenang dan damai oleh seorang perempuan, bahkan gadis ini baru dikenalnya selama dua hari.

'Aku pasti sudah gila.'

"Ngghh… _Kaa-san_."

Eh?

"Hiks… lepas… _Kaa-san_."

Rin?

"Jahat huhuhu… berhenti.."

Len mengernyit bingung, kenapa gadis ini selalu memanggil _Kaa-san_nya saat tidur?

"_Kaa-san_, sakit… sakit… sudah.."

Sakit? Kau kenapa, Rin?

"Hiks… hiks… _Kaa-san_… hiks.."

"Sssshhh… tenanglah Rin. Tak apa, tak ada yang menyakitimu." Len berbisik lembut di telinga Rin sambil mengusap air mata gadis itu, masih dengan mata terpejam Rin terus menangis dan meracau tak jelas.

"Jangan pergi.. hiks.."

"Iya, aku disini. Tak perlu takutkan apapun."

"Sakit.."

"Sudah, tak apa. Kau aman bersamaku."

"Jahat… lepas…"

"Aku menjagamu, percayalah tak ada yang bisa menjahatimu selama kau di dekatku."

"_Kaa-san_.. hiks.."

"Jangan menangis. Tenanglah."

"Aku sayang _Kaa-san_."

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu."

Eeehhh?

"Err.. maksudku, _Kaa-san_mu pasti menyayangimu juga." Len menggaruk kepalanya, kenapa dia bisa keceplosan seperti itu? Terbawa suasana atau kau memang menyayanginya, hah?

Len terus membelai kepala Rin, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, sesekali mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Ahem."

Mikuo-_baka_! Jangan datang disaat Len sedang bermesraan dengan Rin! _Baka baka bakaa_!

"Lanjutkan saja, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Mikuo menatap Len dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Cih. Mau apa kau kemari? Apartemenmu kan di sebelah."

"Aku mau mengantarkan makan malam untuk kalian, nanti bagaimana kalau pasangan baru kita sudah sakit? Kan tidak lucu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _baka_."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan gadismu, eh?"

"Aku bisa mengurus Rin. Dia juga sudah dewasa."

Mikuo tertawa menggoda, "Rin? Jadi gadismu itu Rin, ya? Fufufu, kau dan gadismu ini serasi sekali. Ah, aku jadi iri."

Deg! Sial, dia terjebak perangkap Mikuo.

"Pergilah dan jangan kembali." Len memicing kearah Mikuo, orang itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali, sih?

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang! Dan Len, besok kau mengantar Rin ke tempat kerjanya ya. Pastikan tak ada yang menggodanya. Aku mau istirahat penuh selama seharian besok, lagipula kau juga tak ada jadwal apa-apa."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Itu karena kau tunangannya."

"Tapi aku dan dia belum bertunangan!"

Mikuo kembali nyengir lebar, ah dia pasti ingin menggoda Len lagi,

"Belum bertunangan? Berarti kalian AKAN bertunangan, begitu? Wah, kau memang benar-benar sudah besar Len, aku terharu."

Len diam, ah rasanya dia ingin sekali membanting manajernya itu. Seandainya saja tidak ada seorang gadis di atas tubuhnya, sudah daritadi dia akan melempar pemuda hijau itu dari jendela apartemennya.

"Aa. Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau jangan berbuat yang 'Iya-iya' ya, pisang _shota_!"

Mikuo langsung melesat pergi, bersamaan dengan geraman Len terhadap dirinya yang dibalas dengan tawa riang dari Mikuo.

Menggoda Len merupakan satu dari sekian kegemarannya saat bersama dengan penyanyi itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat Len berdecak sebal. Len akan menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang sangat membuat Mikuo senang. Dasar manajer aneh.

"Awas saja kau, Mikuo."

Len kembali terdiam setelah mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan untuk manajer kesayangannya itu. Kembali merasakan perasaan damai yang membuatnya kecanduan. Perasaan ini… begitu menenangkan.

"Ngghh…"

Gadis yang sedang dipeluknya erat itu menggeliat kecil, tangannya menekan-nekan dada Len, berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih membuatnya nyaman, kembali kedua tangan mungil itu melingkari tubuhnya – tetapi kali ini Rin memeluk leher Len, semakin memupus sekian centi yang tadi tercipta.

Len menghela nafas pendek, diciumnya lagi kening Rin berkali-kali, menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu, dan terakhir memeluknya erat. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh Rin, menggendongnya dan membaringkan Rin di atas kasur miliknya.

Sesaat sebelum pergi, Len mengelus rambut Rin lembut, lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih menempel di wajah manis itu, baru setelah itu Len menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku akan membawanya! Kau tidak berguna untuknya!"_

"_Langkahi dulu mayatku, brengsek!"_

Tidak! Jangan lagi!

"_Dia anakku!"_

"_Hahaha…! Kemana saja kau selama tujuh tahun ini?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu! Dimana dia?!"_

Kumohon.. sudah!

"_Jangan halangi aku!" PLAK!_

"_Argh!"_

"_Kaa-san!"_

Hentikan! Hentikan semuanya!

"_Kau menantangku, perempuan bodoh? Rasakan ini!" BUAGH! PLAK!_

"_Hiks.. Kaa-san.. hiks…"_

Jangan lagi..! Sudaah!

"_Ikut aku!"_

"_Sakit.. huhuhu lepas…"_

_PLAK! "Jangan membantahku!"_

Aaargghhh….

"_Kau sama saja dengan ibumu! Murahan!"_

"_Kaa-san.. hiks.."_

Berhenti..!

"_Kaa-san mau kemana?"_

"_Sebentar, sayang."_

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Kau diam disini, jangan keluar."_

"_Jangan pergi… hiks.. Kaa-san.."_

Kenapa? Sudah diam! Jangan lagi!

"_Kau tak akan bisa membawa anakku, brengsek!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Selama ada aku, tak akan ada yang memisahkannya denganku!"_

"_Hmmm.. baiklah."_

_JLEB!_

"_AAARRRGGGHHH…."_

"_Kaa-saannn! Kaa-san! Jahat… Kau jahat… hiks.. hiks…"_

_JLEB!_

"_AAAARRGGGHHH…!"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…!"

Brak!

"Rin? Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks… hiks…. Jahat… hiks…"

"Rin?"

"Aaaahhh…. Hiks… jahaaatttt! Dia jahaaaatttt! Hiks… hiks…"

"Sssshhhh….tak apa, ada aku.. sudah jangan menangis."

Rin balas memeluk pria yang memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang yang sedikit basah dan beraroma maskulin.

"Len.. aku takut."

"Tak perlu kau takutkan apapun. Lihat, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menjagamu."

"Tidak mau, nanti dia datang lagi."

"Aku menjagamu. Percayalah."

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji. Tidurlah, Rin."

"Kau tak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak."

Rin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, masih terus memeluk Len yang juga memeluknya. Dia percaya Len tak akan pergi. Dia percaya Len pasti akan menjaganya. Dia percaya, percaya pada Len.

Malam itu, Rin berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena saat itu Tuhan telah mengabulkan satu permohonannya.

Satu permohonan yang selalu diucapkan gadis itu sebelum menutup matanya dan bermuara ke tempat dimana tak ada batasan waktu dan tempat bernama mimpi.

Satu permohonan yang kini berwujud nyata di malam ini.

Satu permohonan…. Untuk ada seorang malaikat yang berjanji akan menjaganya, dan malaikat itu mempunyai nama… dia, malaikat itu…

Len Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A:N: Yeee update lagii..**

**See? Aku emang gak pernah molor buat update kalo emang bener-bener bisa, yaahh tugas-tugas kuliah saya telah musnah kawan-kawan muahahahahaha.**

**Hmmm.. doakan saya biar bisa terus update cepet. Aku bener-bener ngerasa punya utang kalo jarang update, apalagi ada yang nunggu fic ini (ehehe pede banget ya saya?)**

**Buat yang udah review chap kemarin:**

**Namikaze Kyoko: Thank you, yeah update! ^^**

**Ayano Futabatei: Lanjutttt! Thank you ^^**

**HaNiichan: Hihi, kalo gak ngegantung jadi gak asik menurutku :D**

**Iya, semoga gak mengecewakan. Aku berusaha semampuku. Terimakasih ^^**

**Kyoura Kagamine: Hueee… haee bocaaahhh xD hihihi, aku mau manggil kamu bocah aja ah, kan kamu unyu-unyu terus suka ngomong (sok tau) hehe.**

**Ayo dong update fic kamu! Ganbatte!**

**Nih RinLen di chap ini sudah manis belum?**

**Eh iya, kamu kelas berapa, bocah? Tugas-tugas itu emang minta dibakar, udah kamu gak usah kerjain, mending main kan? Iya kan? Udah main aja gapapa kok! (sesaaatt, jangan dengerin!)**

**Thank you ^^**

**Oke, sudah selesai chap ini. Terimakasih yang udah baca, review, follow, fave, dan yang mau nunggu fic ini.. thank you soooo muuuccchhh….**

**Review lagi? ^^**

**Jaa, ne! Mwaaaahhhhhhh! **


	7. Chapter 7

Malam itu, Rin berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena saat itu Tuhan telah mengabulkan satu permohonannya.

Satu permohonan yang selalu diucapkan gadis itu sebelum menutup matanya dan bermuara ke tempat dimana tak ada batasan waktu dan tempat bernama mimpi.

Satu permohonan yang kini berwujud nyata di malam ini.

Satu permohonan…. Untuk ada seorang malaikat yang berjanji akan menjaganya, dan malaikat itu mempunyai nama… dia, malaikat itu…

Len Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiiiiinggggg….!

Sebuah alarm yang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hijau muda itu menyala tepat pada waktu yang sebelumnya telah dipasang oleh pemilik apartemen itu. Suaranya yang nyaring dan tiba-tiba tak mampu mengusik ketenangan tidur dari pemuda pirang yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang lainnya yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil, memaksa kedua kelopak matanya terbuka walau perlahan. Dengungan di kupingnya sangatlah mengganggu, dan itu membuatnya berdecak kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya harus berakhir di pagi ini.

Perlahan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, berniat mematikan alarm itu dan kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, tapi sebuah lengan kokoh yang mengalungi perutnya membuat pergerakan gadis itu terhenti. Seseorang tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang, dan dia baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Dan sebuah teriakan cempreng pun menggema di pagi itu beriringan dengan deringan alarm yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kombinasi dua suara memekakkan itu sukses membuat pemuda itu bangun dengan tiba-tiba, terkejut dan juga panik mendengar suara perempuan yang melengking tinggi menyambut hari barunya.

Len mendengus jengkel saat tahu siapa oknum utama yang merusak tidur lelapnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis manis yang semalaman terus meracau hingga mau tidak mau Len menenangkannya dan baru tidur pukul empat pagi. Dan kini dia jugalah yang mengacaukan istirahatnya yang sangat berharga mengingat dia jarang sekali memilliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ck. Apa masalahmu?" tanya Len kesal.

Gadis itu menatap Len dengan raut yang tidak biasa, hingga Len tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh _chef_ manis itu.

"Masalahku? Tentu saja kau! Kenapa kau tidur seranjang dengankuu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, pisang?"

Len kembalimendengus sebal, pandangannya yang masih belum terbuka sempurna itu mengarah pada wajah Rin, seketika niat jailnya timbul melihat kepanikan yang terulas di wajah manis itu.

"Memang kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Rin mengernyit, melakukan sesuatu apa?

"Tidak, kau jangan mengada-ada!"

"Hm? Benarkah? Lalu apa kau tak ingat saat kau berteriak semalam?"

Rin terdiam sejenak, hingga kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu." Len berdiri lalu membalik badan Rin kearah pintu, dituntunnya pelan gadis yang masih memasang wajah bingung itu hingga tiba di daun pintu yang telah Len buka sebelumnya.

"Nah, gadis manis. Sudah ingat?"

Rin menggeleng, ah betapa polosnya gadis itu _Kami-sama_.

"Lihat telunjukku baik-baik. Perhatikan, jangan berkedip." Len mengayunkan telunjuknya tepat di depan kedua manik biru Rin, memutarnya beberapa kali di udara, dan terakhir menyentil dahi Rin cukup kencang hingga membuat gadis itu terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Jangan mengganggu tidurku, jeruk aneh!"

Brak!

Dan pintu pun sukses mendapat bantingan dari penyanyi muda itu, menyisakan seorang gadis dengan wajah merah padamnya,

"_SHOTA_ SIALAAAAANNNN!"

Ah, pagi yang indah. Bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rin! Len! Lama tak jumpa! Aku merindukan kalian tahu."

Len memandang Mikuo malas, pemuda _negi_ itu langsung berkata seperti itu ketika Len membukakan pintu apartemen untuknya. Dan ditambah dengan adegan _mellow_ dramatis dimana Mikuo memeluk Len sambil berpura-pura menyeka air matanya. Sungguh pemandangan syarat akan kekeliruan bagi siapa saja yang belum mengenal hubungan kedua pemuda beda warna itu.

Bletak!

Dan adegan ala sinetron itu pun terhenti begitu Len bisa melepas sandal rumah miliknya yang langsung menghantam kepala Mikuo kencang.

"Kau baru bertemu kami semalam, hijau _aho_."

Mikuo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit menggerutu akan sambutan hangatnya yang dibalas dengan sikap segunung es dari artisnya itu.

"_Ohayou_, Mikuo. Makan bersama kami, ya?" Rin tersenyum kearah Mikuo begitu melihat pemuda itu berjalan melewati meja makan.

Bibir Mikuo kembali tertarik, matanya berbinar senang dan lehernya mengangguk bersemangat. Setidaknya sikap manis Rin mampu membuat pemuda itu sedikit melupakan kekesalannya pada si pisang _shota_ itu.

"_Ohayou_, Rin-_chan_. Wah, apa tidak merepotkan? Aku jadi tidak enak." kata Mikuo sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Tingkahnya jadi seperti seorang gadis yang malu-malu saat berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai. Dan itu membuat Len bertambah malas melihat si hijau itu.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Setiap pagi juga kau selalu ke apartemenku untuk menumpang makan. Dan jangan bersikap menjijikan seperti itu, membuat selera makanku hilang."

Mikuo memicing kearah Len yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja kayu jati itu, sekali lagi, Mikuo kembali menggerutu dengan sikap Len yang sungguh menyebalkan.

"Huh, tapi kan ini beda. Setiap hari aku sudah memakan masakanmu, dan sekarang yang memasak adalah koki dari restoran bertaraf internasional. Apalagi dia juga menyandang status sebagai _Professional Chef of The Year_. Jadi wajar saja kan aku sedikit basa-basi." Mikuo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Len, sesekali mencuri keripik pisang milik Len saat pemuda itu sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikuo. Aku justru senang kau bisa bergabung. Nah, ini makananmu." Rin mendatangi kursi Mikuo sambil meletakkan semangkuk Chawan Mushi yang masih hangat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Waah, Chawan Mushi. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ini. _Arigatou_, Rin-_chan_."

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Mikuo. Dan Len, ini makananmu." Rin berputar arah ke kursi Len, dan juga meletakkan makanan yang sama di hadapan Len.

Len tidak berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk sekali, lalu meletakkan PSP gold miliknya dan mengambil sendok bebek yang diletakkan Rin di samping mangkuknya.

"_Itadakimasu_." Ketiga orang di meja makan itu berkata serempak, lalu memakan sarapannya masing-masing dengan tenang. Mikuo yang biasa ribut pun kini tengah lahap memakan Chawan Mushi buatan Rin yang langsung habis kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Ano, Rin. Apa kau masih punya Chawan Mushi lagi?" Mikuo menatap Rin malu-malu, ditatapnya lagi mangkuk putih miliknya yang sudah habis tak bersisa padahal perutnya masih berdemo minta diisi lagi.

Rin tertawa kecil, "Ada dua mangkuk lagi. Sebentar kuambilkan ya."

"Ah, biar aku saja." Mikuo yang melihat Rin hendak berdiri langsung menyanggah, tidak ingin merepotkan gadis manis itu lebih dari ini, dirinya langsung melesat kearah dapur sebelum Rin sempat berkata lagi.

"Dasar rakus." Len mendengus sebal melihat tingkah manajernya yang sama sekali tidak elit baginya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin nambah lagi, Len? Sebaiknya kau makan yang banyak, besok kau mulai bekerja lagi kan?" Rin memandang Len yang masih sibuk menyendoki makanan seperti bubur itu dengan lahap.

"Sebaiknya kau yang makan banyak. Tubuhmu kecil sekali, sudah masuk musim hujan, bagaimana kalau kau terbawa angin dan hanyut di kubangan?"

Tuing!

Sudut siku-siku tak kasat mata tampak di kepala Rin, matanya memicing sebal kearah Len yang masih saja belum lepas dari mangkuk keramiknya. Menggeram kecil, Rin menudingkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan kedua mata Len.

"Sekecil-kecilnya tubuhku, aku tidak pernah terbawa angin apalagi sampai hanyut di kubangan. Kau kira kubangan itu sungai yang bisa menghanyutkan? Dasar jelek bodoh menyebalkan."

Kini giliran Len yang menunjukkan sudut siku-siku itu, matanya menatap Rin tajam dan menepis telunjuk Rin yang masih menunjuk kearahnya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu kusebut kau apa? kecil sok dan urakan?"

"Kau yang memulai, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Kau yang mengejekku terlebih dulu."

"Enak saja, kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!

"Kau!"

"Len Kagamine…."

"Rin Kagamine…."

"MIKUO HATSUNEEE….!"

Krik… Krik…

Len dan Rin serempak menoleh kearah masuk dapur, dan disanalah Mikuo dengan mulut yang belepotan Chawan Mushi dengan sendok yang masih meluberkan makanan itu di tangan kanan dan mangkuk putih keramik di tangan kirinya. Berdiri bersemangat dengan cengiran lebar dan mengangguk-angguk ceria.

"Kalian sedang apa? Main ya? Wah aku ikuuuuttt."

Hening. Dua pirang itu berpandangan dengan tatapan aneh satu sama lain, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara sarapan konyol itu. Len berdiri setelah mengelap mulutnya dan langsung bersiap mengantar Rin. Sedangkan Rin membereskan alat makan yang kotor dan menaruhnya di wastafel untuk direndam mengingat ada sisa telur yang lengket jika dicuci langsung.

Mikuo? Dia hanya menatap dua orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing itu dengan tatapan bingung, ditambah lagi kedua orang itu yang juga tidak bersuara sedikit pun, membuat Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih?" Sekarang kalian sedang main apa?"

Dan dua Kagamine itu semakin yakin untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen itu yang berarti juga meninggalkan pemuda hijau yang sekarang sedang eror entah karena apa.

"_Ittekimasu_." Sahut keduanya serentak begitu melangkah melewati pintu apartemen.

Mikuo kembali menggaruk kepalanya, masih memasang raut bingung dan tidak mengerti,

"Dasar dua pirang aneh."

Untung kedua orang itu telah pergi, jika mereka mendengar gumaman Mikuo tadi, bisa dipastikan besok Mikuo akan menjadi _headline_ utama semua media pemberitaan yang bertajuk 'Produser serta Manajer ternama meninggal setelah dilempar artisnya dari kaca jendela di lantai tujuh puluh dengan kondisi mengenaskan setelah sebelumnya dipanggang selama dua jam.'

Mikuo, _Kami-sama_ masih melindungimu. Bersyukurlah, kawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat naik!" Len menekan emosinya untuk kesekian kali. Pasalnya, sudah lima belas menit dia menyuruh Rin untuk naik ke mobilnya tetapi gadis itu malah bernyanyi keras-keras sehingga membuat Len kesal.

Berkalli-kali dia menepuk bahu Rin agar gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya dan mau menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya. Tapi Rin hanya menatap Len sekilas lalu kembali berpura-pura seakan Len tidak ada disana. Dan cukup, seorang Len Kagamine tidak akan bertahan untuk tidak marah jika sedang kesal selama lebih dari lima menit tanpa berkesudahan.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Rin sudah membuat darahnya naik ke ujung kepala, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang. Andai saja Rin bukan seorang gadis, maka sudah dipastikan sedaritadi dia menghantam wajah manis itu.

"Sekali lagi. Naik!" Len menaikkan nada suaranya, sedikit membentak agar membuat Rin menurut, karena selama ini tidak ada yang tidak didapatkannya dengan sedikit bentakan seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya Rin mempunyai kekebalan yang luar biasa, dirinya bahkan kini menatap Len meremehkan dan masih bernyanyi tidak jelas dengan suara yang benar-benar membuat telinga berdengung.

Len menggeram kesal, ditariknya lengan gadis itu kencang dan mendorongnya masuk di bangku sebelah kemudi yang sedaritadi pintunya terbuka. Tapi Rin sekuat tenaga menahan agar dirinya tidak masuk ke mobil itu, bahkan kini nyanyiannya berubah menjadi teriakan.

"Jangan berteriak! Masuk cepat!"

Rin menambah teriakannya, setidaknya cara itu ampuh membuat Len menyerah dan menatap Rin marah. Tentu saja Len tidak mau mendapat _image_ tidak baik. Dengan memaksa Rin seperti itu, orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap hubungan mereka sedang bermasalah, dan Len sedang dalam _mood _terburuknya untuk berhadapan dengan pers nantinya.

Len menghela nafas panjang, menghadapi Rin memang selalu membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Gadis itu selalu tahu cara terbaik untuk membuatnya lepas kendali, walau terkadang dirinya bisa membalas perlakuan Rin tak kalah menyebalkannya.

"Apa maumu?" Len berkata dingin, padahal kalau bisa, dia akan berteriak frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap Rin nyalang. Tapi tidak, dia bukan Mikuo yang suka mendramatisir keadaan.

Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ditatapnya Len dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Len tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang serupa dengannya itu kali ini.

"Kau mau mengantarku ya, pisang?" Masih dengan senyum kemenangannya, kali ini Rin sedikit menggoda Len dengan mencolek dagu pemuda itu, yang langsung disambut dengan _death glare_ andalan dari Len.

"Sudah jelas kan, jeruk? Cepat naik! Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau terlambat!"

"Ah, tidak usah terburu-buru begitu. Selalu ada waktu toleransi untukku, harusnya begitu kan, Lenny-_chan_?"

Len memicing tidak suka, apa-apaan itu Lenny-_chan_? Adakah yang lebih manis dari itu? Katakan saja sekarang, mumpung Len masih bisa menahan agar tidak muntah.

"Apa maumu? Cepat!"

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita ke restoranku dengan bus saja? Akan lebih mengasyikkan jika kita pergi bersama dengan orang lain bukan?"

"Tidak usah macam-macam. Cepat naik, atau kau pergi sendiri."

Rin menundukkan wajahnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jadi, Lenny-_chan_ tidak mau mengantarku naik bus?"

"Tidak."

"Hiks."

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh."

"Hiks… kau tega."

"Terserah."

"Hiks."

"Baiklah aku kembali ke apartemen. Selamat bekerja. _Jaa_." Len melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke pintu apartemen, baru saja lima langkah Len terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena…

"Huuaaaaaaa… hiks… tunanganku jahaaaatttt… dia meninggalkanku sendiri huaaaaaaa….!"

Beberapa pasang mata yang juga ada di parkiran terbuka depan apartemen itu langsung saja menoleh kearah Rin, mereka mengamati dengan intens seorang gadis yang tengah menangis sesenggukan karena ditinggal tunangannya yang mereka ketahui adalah Len Kagamine, penyanyi terkenal itu.

Segera saja kasak kusuk mulai terdengar, mulai dari mereka yang bersimpati dan kasihan dengan Rin, dan mereka yang menyumpah serapahi Len karena dianggap pemuda yang tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu ada yang menyimpulkan beberapa permasalahan yang mungkin terjadi dengan dua sejoli itu.

Dan semua itu membuat kuping Len panas, menggeram frustasi, dirinya bersumpah akan bersyukur jika ada yang menabraknya dengan truk saat itu juga.

Len kembali mendekat kearah Rin, kedua pasang bola mata sewarna itu saling berpandangan, yang satu dengan amarahnya dan yang satu dengan tatapan polosnya. Sambil menghela nafas pendek, Len membuat gerakan seolah menenangkan gadis itu dengan membelai kepalanya lembut.

Dari kacamata orang-orang disana, adegan itu sungguh manis sekali. Pasangan yang sedang bertengkar, lalu salah satu diantaranya mengalah dan meminta maaf dengan cara yang romantis. Si pemuda yang merengkuh kepala gadisnya agar bersandar di bahunya, lalu wajah pemuda itu yang tenggelam di leher si gadis. Ah, romantis sekali bukan?

Tapi, benarkah seperti itu?

Len dan Rin memang terlihat seperti apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang, hanya saja yang sebenarnya adalah Len menarik paksa kepala Rin agar mendekat, wajah Len berada di samping kanan kepala Rin, seolah sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tapi Len ternyata hanya ingin memposisikan mulutnya tepat di telinga kanan Len, lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang 'romantis'.

"Kali ini kuturuti apa maumu, jeruk picik. Bersikap manis dan jangan berbuat ulah lagi, atau aku akan memotong habis surai indahmu ini dengan gunting rumput. Mengerti, tunanganku sayang?"

Entah karena apa, Rin mengangguk pelan. Len kemudian kembali ke posisi biasa, berhadapan dengan Rin. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka harus terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra, jadi mau tak mau Len menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Len dengan lembut, kemudian membenahi rambut Rin yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu dia menggenggam tangan kanan Rin dan meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah sebelumnya Len melempar senyuman ramah ke beberapa orang disana.

Kehadiran pasangan terpanas tahun ini mampu membuat ratusan pasang mata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka, terlebih pada si pemuda yang mereka ketahui adalah seorang penyanyi yang mempunyai nama. Pekikan senang para gadis dan bermacam gerutuan melihat dua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut menjadi _soundtrack_ yang mengiringi mereka menuju halte bis terdekat.

Len terlihat sangat risih, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus (berpura-pura) senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Rin kembali mengukir senyum kemenangan, rencana pertamanya berhasil. Membuat Len Kagamine berada di tengah publik tanpa penyamaran, dan membuat pemuda itu harus mengikuti semua permainan seru yang telah dibuat Rin sebelumnya. Lihatlah Len, gadis bertampang malaikat terkadang bisa lebih buruk dari iblis manapun.

"Len Kagamine…! Kyaa… minta fotomu."

"Tanda tangaaan! Minggir kau, gendut! Jangan halangi jalanku meminta tanda tangan Len!"

"Aaaa… dia menuju kesini!"

"Lihat, mereka mesra sekali! Aku patah hatiii…!"

"Itu Len! hei, dia bersama tunangannya! Aku ingin berfoto dengan mereka!"

Teriakan yang berlanjut pada kefrontalan…

"Jangan injak kakiku, jelek!"

"Hei, kau yang menabrakku, kemari kau!"

"Minggir! Aku ingin menyentuhnya!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku duluan!"

"Awas kalian! Jangan pernah menyentuh pangeranku!"

Hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah siksaan bagi Len…

Sret! "Aw, siapa yang mencakarku?"

"Hei, jangan tarik bajuk!."

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kembalikan topiku!"

"Jangan berdesakkan seperti ini, aku sesak."

"Kumohon, kalian semua tenanglah."

Dan bagaimana dengan Rin? Oh gadis manis itu sedang berdiri menjauh dari halte tempat penyiksaan Len itu, dengan tangan memegang _cone_ renyah berisi tiga _scoop_ besar es krim berbagai rasa dan tubuh yang menyender pada sebuah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Sesekali sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat saat melihat betapa 'senangnya' Len berkumpul dengan para fansnya disana.

Dua puluh menit penuh perjuangan bagi Len untuk dapat lepas dari cengkraman gadis-gadis dengan kebrutalan yang tinggi itu, sekuat tenaga dirinya menerobos kumpulan manusia yang baginya menyebalkan itu. Semenit dua menit tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Len, hingga salah satu dari mereka melihat Len berlari menjauh kearah Rin yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Hei, itu Len! Dia lari!"

Len berdecak kesal, "Ah, sial."

Pemuda itu semakin cepat berlari kearah Rin, lalu langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan memaksa Rin ikut berlari menjauhi fans-fans maniak itu. Len langsung mencegat sebuah taksi yang seakan ditakdirkan untuk menolongnya, dan segera saja Len mendorong Rin masuk ke bangku belakang yang juga kini dia tempati.

"Sekali lagi kau memaksaku berada di tempat umum seperti tadi, tak akan segan aku menembak kepalamu." Len menggeram marah, sudah benar-benar diluar batas kesabarannya. Tunggu, Len selalu tidak mempunyai kesabaran sih.

Sedangkan Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan, lalu kembali menjilati es krimnya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dan itu membuat Len kesal, pemuda itu jadi mengerti jika Rin memang berencana membuatnya berada di situasi seperti tadi.

"Putar arah taksinya. Ke apartemen _Platinum Castle_."

"Baik, Tuan."

Rin sontak memandang Len, berharap pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kejelasan mengapa harus kembali ke apartemennya itu. Alih-alih mendapat kejelasan, Rin malah mendapat senyuman sinis dari pemuda itu, "Apa? Ini taksiku, aku yang berhak menentukan tujuan."

"Tidak, Paman. Ke restoran Petrichor terlebih dulu, nanti baru ke apartemen."

"Apartemen! Jangan pernah kau turuti si cerewet yang satu ini."

"Baik kalau begitu aku turun disini. Tolong berhentikan taksinya, Paman."

"Jalan terus, dan aku minta lebih cepat."

"Aku akan lompat!"

Len menggendikan bahunya, bersikap acuh sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir melalui _earphone_ yang dipakainya. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan omelan Rin beserta ancamannya yang terus mengatakan jika dia akan lompat.

"Kau dengar, shota? Aku akan lompat dari jendela jika memang kau menyuruh Paman mengunci pintunya."

"Tidak. Lakukan saja."

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan lompat dari sini."

"Hm."

"Aku lompat! Lihat Len, aku sudah membuka pintunya."

"Aa."

"Aku akan lompat di hitungan ketiga."

"Ya."

"Satu…. Dua…."

"Hm?"

"D-d-dua…"

"Salah, yang benar tiga."

"Diam! Kau itu banyak protes seperti perempuan!"

"Aa."

"D-dua setengah…"

Len menaikkan alis kirinya mendengar hitungan dan suara Rin yang mulai meragukan aksinya sendiri.

"T-ti-tiga.."

"…"

"TIGA!"

"…"

"TIGA! AKU BILANG TIGA, _SHOTA_!"

"Ya aku dengar, lalu kau kenapa belum lompat?"

"A-aku.."

"Hm? Kau mau kubantu?"

"A-apa?"

"Kubantu mendorong dari sini, baik sekali kan pria tampan ini?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Hm?"

"A-aku… umhh aku.."

"Sudahlah, bocah. Ikut saja denganku dan jangan cerewet. Aku pusing."

"Tapi aku harus bekerja, bodoh!"

"Masalahku?"

"Kau…"

Dan seterusnya, perjalanan singkat itu kini diambil alih oleh Rin seorang yang tak henti berceloteh ini-itu tentang kejengkelannya pada Len, sedangkan objek yang menjadi alamat sumpah serapah Rin itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Len menurut? Oh tidak, kawan. Dia begitu karena menikmati alunan musik _beat_ yang mengalir enerjik di kedua telinganya.

"Entahlah kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpaku nanti, hari ini saja sudah banyak hal-hal konyol yang terjadi. Dan ini gara-gara kau, _shota_! Aku bersumpah akan mengganggu anak cucumu jika aku sudah menjadi arwah nanti. Kau dengar itu, _shota_?"

"Mmm…"

"Awas saja, aku akan buat perhitungan kepadamu. Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, dan jangan menangis seperti anak kecil jika nanti aku membalasmu. Kau harus ingat, jika ak- Hei! Kau mau kemana, sialan? Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Rin berdecak kesal melihat Len turun begitu saja dari taksi yang mereka tumpangi, oh rupanya Rin belum sadar jika mereka sudah sampai sejak lima menit yang lalu, dan itu membuat Len kesal setengah mati karena gadis itu terus mengabaikannya yang menyuruh gadis itu untuk turun terlebih dulu. Dan jadilah sekarang, Rin yang masih asik mengoceh ditinggal begitu saja oleh Len yang sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Aku kira kau ingin bermalam di taksi itu, bocah." Len menatap Rin sinis, gadis itu baru saja keluar dan tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Len yang berjalan santai di depannya.

Rin balas menatap Len tajam, mendongakkan dagu keatas, seolah menantang Len yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, "A-pa-ka-ta-mu-sa-ja."

"Hhhh… naik ke mobilku! Tak ada bantahan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Len menunjuk mobil sport mewahnya yang duduk manis di parkiran apartemen megah itu, membuka kuncinya lewat sebuah tombol yang di genggamnya.

"Dan jangan tanyakan apapun!" tambah Len melihat reaksi Rin yang hendak menanyakan sesuatu, dan kini gadis itu sukses merengut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil berjalan kearah mobil Len, disusul oleh pemuda itu sendiri yang kini sudah menempati kursi kemudinya.

Sedetik kemudian, mobil Citroen GT itu melesat angkuh meninggalkan apartemen _Platinum Castle_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu lukisan alam terbaik yang diciptakan Tuhan dalam mahakarya-Nya bernama bumi. Dengan komposisi berbagai warna yang menyatu lembut, menenangkan setiap sapuan mata yang merekam setiap sudutnya.

Bauran pasir putih yang menggelitik tiap-tiap kaki telanjang yang menyentuhnya, mengalirkan sedikit rasa panas lewat syaraf sensorik yang ada di permukaan telapak kaki, menenangkan adalah sensasi yang justru timbul bagi setiap jiwa yang menikmati.

Gambaran langit biru dan hamparan laut yang memiliki warna senada namun lebih gelap itu seolah memaku pandangan, bias cahaya matahari yang memantul di air memberi kesan damai dan menambah keindahan. Seperti kristal yang bisa muncul kapan saja dari permukaan pasir yang terendam air laut itu.

Dan disinilah mobil milik Len berhenti, pemuda itu memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari pasir putih itu berkumpul, sejenak meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah dua jam menyetir tanpa henti menjauhi pusat kota untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Mata biru itu melirik sekilas gadis yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, menghela nafas, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik ketenangan tidur yang jarang didapat oleh gadis yang serupa dengannya itu.

Sebelum turun, Len sengaja membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, membiarkan angin laut menyapa Rin yang masih bertamasya di alam mimpi, setelah itu dirinya berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai indah itu dengan kaki-kaki telanjangnya dan mata yang tak henti memandangi laut lepas di depan sana.

Ah, pantai. Rasanya dirinya sanggup hidup hingga seribu tahun pun di tempat ini.

"_Nii-san_?"

Len menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menarik ujung bajunya, pemuda itu menengok ke samping kanannya, dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tujuh tahun yang menatapnya polos.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Len merendahkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyamai tinggi dari anak itu.

"_Nii-san_ bisa main gitar tidak?"

Len melihat sebuah gitar yang diseret anak itu di genggaman tangannya, jadilah sebagian badan gitar itu rebah di pasir putih.

"Kenapa? Mau aku ajari?" tanya Len.

Mata anak itu berkilat senang, dengan ceria dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_?"

"Hm, tentu. Memang kenapa kau ingin bisa main gitar?"

"A-aku…"

"Hm?"

Anak itu menunduk malu, terlihat dari pipinya yang menghadirkan rona merah, "Aku ingin bernyanyi untuk temanku."

Len tersenyum geli, niatan jahil kembali hinggap di kepala pirangnya, "Aa, _wakatta_. Kau menyukai temanmu itu ya?"

"A-ano.. aku."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Len, "Kita ke tepi pantai sana saja ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Yowane Hakuo. _Nii-san_?"

"Aku Len."

"_Nani_? Len?"

"Ya, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja temanku itu sering sekali membicarakan tentang orang bernama Len. Apa itu _Nii-san_, ya?"

Len tersenyum simpul, "Apa kau kira nama Len hanya satu saja?"

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita ke tepi, _Nii-san_!" anak itu menarik tangan Len cepat, gitar yang tadi dibawanya sudah diambil alih oleh Len. Biar bagaimanapun juga Len masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan anak kecil membawa-bawa gitar yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nah, kau ingin bisa lagu apa?" tanya Len begitu mereka sampai di tepi pantai dan duduk di permadani pasir putih itu.

"Temanku suka sekali lagu _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder_. Tapi aku bahkan belum dengar lagunya seperti apa."

Sekali lagi, Len tersenyum simpul sambil menyeruput air kelapa yang baru saja diantarkan oleh penjualnya, "Aku tahu."

Jelas Len tahu, itu adalah lagu miliknya yang bisa menembus pasar internasional. Ditambah lagi, lagu itu Len sendiri yang menciptakan.

Len lalu memberikan gitar itu kepada Hakuo, memosisikannya sedemikian rupa agar membuat anak itu nyaman.

"Aku ajari kau kunci dasar. Nah pertama, kunci C…." Len memberi instruksi, tangannya membimbing jari-jari Hakuo untuk ada di senar yang tepat. Begitu seterusnya hingga satu jam kemudian.

Hakuo sendiri termasuk mudah diajari, dia dengan cepat menyerap segala hal yang Len ajarkan. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa memindahkan jari-jarinya dari kunci yang satu ke kunci yang lain dengan lebih luwes, tidak kaku seperti sebelumnya. Ya walau Len harus bersabar saat Hakuo mengeluh jari-jarinya sakit atau kulitnya yang terkelupas.

"Jangan bilang kau bisa main gitar jika jari-jarimu belum merasakan sakitnya menekan senar." Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Len, dan Hakuo akan berhenti mengeluh dan bertekat lebih dalam lagi.

Siapa yang menyangka pemuda dingin seperti Len bisa mudah sekali akrab dengan anak kecil? Dirinya bahkan terlihat dewasa dan hangat menghadapi sikap Hakuo yang memang masih kekanak-kanakkan itu. Len bahkan lebih sering tertawa lepas, kepalanya terkadang mengacak-acak rambut abu-abu Hakuo lembut sambil tersenyum.

Len tidak tahu, jika setengah jam terakhir ada sepasang manik biru yang memerhatikannya dari belakang. Rin, dia duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang melindunginya dari matahari sambil terus melihat Len dan seorang anak kecil di sampingnya.

Rin tersenyum kecil, niatnya yang semula akan memarahi Len karena seenaknya membawa dirinya membolos kerja luntur seketika saat melihat kehangatan yang diperlihatkan pemuda itu. Tak ada niatan Rin untuk bergabung dengan dua orang yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka, Rin merasa cukup melihat sisi lain seorang Len Kagamine dari jauh.

'Ternyata sikapnya sangat hangat. Apa ini sifat aslinya sebelum dia benar-benar kesepian?' tanya Rin dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Hakuo menatap matahari yang mulai terpantul di permukaan laut, membuatnya tersadar hari sudah petang dan dia harus kembali pulang jika tak ingin dimarahi ibunya.

"_Nii-san_, aku harus pulang. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengajariku."

Len menatap Hakuo, sejujurnya dia tidak rela anak itu pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang hari sudah senja dan matahari mulai terbenam.

"_Nii-san_ mau pulang juga ya? Memangnya _Nii-san_ pulang kemana?" tanya Hakuo lagi.

"Hmm.. jauh dari sini. Kau tau Tokyo?"

Hakuo menatap Len dengan kedua bola matanya yang melebar, "Woaah, Nii-san dari Tokyo? Kata _Kaa-chan_ itu jauh sekali dari sini, harus naik kendaraan hingga berjam-jam, kan?"

Len mengangguk, "Kau sudah pernah kesana?"

"Belum. Aku ingin sekali kesana dengan Haku suatu hari nanti!"

"Haku?"

"Iya, temanku itu."

Len mengacak pelan rambut Hakuo, "Oh, pacarmu itu ya?"

"E-eh? B-bukan _Nii-san_!"

Len tertawa lepas, senang sekali rasanya membuat anak itu cemberut dan salah tingkah seperti itu.

"_Nii-san_ kapan kesini lagi?" Hakuo memandang Len penuh harap.

"Entahlah."

Hakuo menunduk sedih, "Jadi aku tidak akan bertemu _Nii-san_ lagi?"

"Mungkin besok kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Aku akan menginap disini, bagaimana?"

"Janji?" Hakuo menyodorkan kelingkingnya, sejenak Len merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Dia sering membuat janji dengan orang itu, saling menautkan jari kelingking masing-masing sambil mengucap janji. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum kenyataan membanting dirinya habis-habisan.

"Janji." kata Len sambil menyambut kelingking mungil Hakuo.

"Kalau begitu _Nii-san_ bawa gitarku. Besok _Nii-san_ harus berjanji akan mengembalikan gitar itu padaku. Oke?"

Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya, besok aku akan ada di pantai ini."

"Baiklah _Nii-san_. _Mata ashita_!"

"_Jaa_, _Mata ashita_."

Hakuo berlari meninggalkan Len yang masih menatap anak itu hingga menghilang di ujung sana, sesaat kehampaan kembali menyapanya. Gitar Hakuo masih ada di kedua tangannya, dan tanpa sadar dia memainkan gitar itu sambil bernyanyi kecil. Tidak menyadari sepasang kaki yang berjalan mendekat, hingga pemiliknya rebah di samping pemuda itu.

"_Sunset_! Ah, indahnyaaa….!"

Suara dari kiri Len mampu membuat kesadaran pemuda itu kembali, dilihatnya Rin sedang tidur terlentang di atas pasir putih sambil memandangi langit yang mulai berubah jingga.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Len heran.

"Hm? Mungkin sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menegurku?"

"Kenapa aku harus menegurmu?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya?"

"Kenap- Ah, sudahlah." Len berdecak kesal. Pandangannya lalu ikut tertuju pada titik yang sama yang dipandangi Rin. _Sunset_. Mahakarya Tuhan lainnya dalam satu hari ini.

"Len?" Rin memanggil pemuda itu tanpa menoleh dari pemandangan langit luas itu.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa berhenti bernyanyi?"

"Kau ingin aku nyanyikan apa?"

"Lagu yang paling kau sukai saja."

Len terdiam sesaat, hingga kemudian suara petikan gitar kembali terdengar. Mengalun lembut, semakin mengisi keindahan senja yang menenangkan ini.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind_."

Rin tersentak saat Len mulai bernyanyi. Suara itu begitu jernih. Begitu menenangkan. Begitu dalam. Mungkinkah?

"_He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it_."

Mata itu. Kosong. Hampa. Seperti terjebak di suatu tempat dan sulit untuk menggapai pintu keluar.

"_And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget."_

Ketegaran. Tidak itu hanya topeng. Dia rapuh, selama ini berjuang mencari remah-remah kayu yang sekiranya dapat menyangganya. Tapi tetap, dia kembali tersungkur.

"_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."_

Dia bukan bernyanyi. Dia bercerita. Tentang dirinya. Perasaannya. Dan terutama tentang masa lalunya. Kelam.

"_But darling, you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."  
_

Pengecualian. Dia berharap adanya pengecualian. Dengan segala kebencian yang ditaruhnya pada banyak hal, dia ingin setidaknya ada satu pengecualian yang membuatnya bahagia.

"_You are the only exception."_

Mungkinkah rasa kehilangan yang selama ini Rin rasa juga pemuda itu rasakan?

Rin mengambil nafas panjang, sesaat rasa menyesakkan itu kemballi hadir. Dan dia yakin bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang merasakan itu. Entah keyakinan darimana, Rin merasa dia dan Len sama.

"_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul.  
That love never lasts._"

Kini giliran Len yang tercekat. Rin melanjutkan nyanyiannya sebelum sempat pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara. Len baru tahu kalau suara cempreng Rin bisa luar biasa indahnya seperti ini. Seperti nyanyian surga menurutnya.

"_And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face."_

Len menatap Rin yang masih asik melihat matahari. Sebuah keyakinan. Wajah itu, menyimpan perih. Tapi dia masih yakin akan adanya sebuah harapan.

"_And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance."_

Mata itu. Menyerap luka dan ingatan masa lalu yang terkuak perlahan. Sorot cahayanya mulai memudar walau tak terlalu nampak.

"_And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness."_

Sepi. Keceriaan itu ternyata hanyalah selipan diantara rasa kesepian yang menyergap. Saat sendiri dan tak ada teman berbagi. Len mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Hanya satu: Perih.

"_Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

Karena bagaimanapun juga, hidup terus berlanjut. Dan terus menangisi masa lalu bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Terus melangkah, dan percaya Tuhan yang akan memberi petunjuk arah.

"_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

Pengecualian. Len tersenyum kecut. Seandainya bisa dia mencentang daftar-daftar hal yang tak akan dia benci, tapi sepertinya tak ada pengecualian untuk itu.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here."_

Keduanya bernyanyi. Dengan pandangan yang terlempar jauh pada langit yang kian menggelap. Inilah kenyataan, dan terkadang rintangan di depan membuat mereka merasa tak sanggup untuk pergi. Butuh teman. Butuh palung hati yang terbuka untuk mau memercayai.

"_I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

Dan saat kebahagiaan datang, mereka takut menutup mata. Takut jika kenyataannya mereka masih berada di dunia hitam putih. Takut jika terbangun nanti semuanya masih sama. Terkadang, hidup dalam mimpi buruk bukan suatu hal yang menakutkan jika kau tahu hantaman realita.

"_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

Seandainya memang takdir mereka harus berputar, bisakah nanti agar luka tidak turut menyertai? Atau jika memang harus hadir, bisakah agar jangan terlalu dalam?

"_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

Atau nanti saat mereka benar-benar lelah dan lebih memilih mati, adakah pengecualian untuk mereka agar tidak terus terhanyut dalam perih?

"_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. "_

Dan mereka terus percaya. Selalu percaya. Dan tetap percaya. Bahwa Tuhan tak akan mengingkari janjinya tentang kebahagiaan setiap ciptaan-Nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ehehehe *nyengir* lama ya updatenya? *garuk2 kepala* **

**Gak ada alasan khusus sih, selain aku gak tahu ngelanjutinnya gimana. Dan jadinya yaaah kaya yang diatas itu tuh tuuuhh.**

**Aneh? Iya iya tahu.**

**By the way, thank you so much yang udah review yaah, sini aku kecup basah *dilempar***

**Yo, makasih banyak yang udah review, fave, follow, dan yang udah baca. Terimakasih sudah menghargai karya saya yang aneh ini.**

**Ada yang mau ngasih ide? RinLen misalnya anyut ke laut gitu.. *heh!***

**Yo, untuk semangat update saya! Review, minna…. 8D**

**Oke, ketemu chapter depan!**

**Jaa ne, mmwwaaaahhhh….!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dan mereka terus percaya. Selalu percaya. Dan tetap percaya. Bahwa Tuhan tak akan mengingkari janjinya tentang kebahagiaan setiap ciptaan-Nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap. Deburan ombak yang masih mengisi sunyi terus bernyanyi, kemerduan suara alam yang tiada duanya. Pasir-pasir putih yang menampakkan bekas injakan kaki dari dua orang yang menelusuri. Langkah-langkah tenang, sambil sesekali berhenti untuk menyambut air yang terhampar ke bibir pantai.

"Kita cari penginapan." Salah satu bibir dari dua orang itu akhirnya terbuka, Len mengamati Rin yang tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena bermain air tadi.

"Ya, lagipula ini sudah malam." sahut Rin sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya, membuat resapan air menetes bebas ke bawah.

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi besok. Tak apa?"

"Hm, tidak. Lagipula aku sudah menelepon ke pemiliknya dan dia memberiku ijin tiga hari dihitung dari kemarin."

Len tidak menyahut, pemuda itu malah menghirup nafas panjang, sangat dalam hingga saat dia menghembuskannya terdengar helaan berat yang bergabung dengan suara ombak.

"Hei, apa kau punya sebuah beban berat?" tanya Len sambil memejamkan mata, tubuhnya menghadap kearah laut, menikmati tamparan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya yang juga basah.

Rin menautkan alisnya bingung melihat sikap Len, tapi tak ayal dia menjawab juga, "Setiap orang pasti punya, kan? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lepaskan saja sekarang."

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

Len menatap kedua manik milik Rin, "Pikirkan semua beban yang menyesakkanmu. Rasakan setiap emosi buruk yang terkadang membuatmu ingin mati. Ingat semua nama yang membuatmu membenci kenyataan. Lalu, bebaskanlah. Teriakkan. Tertawakan semuanya, buat mereka paham bahwa dirimu kuat."

Rin masih diam, dirinya mulai paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Len. Dia yakin Len sudah tahu bahwa dirinya juga terjebak dalam masa lalu. Kenapa? Sederhana saja, karena mereka saling mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Seperti ini." Len memejamkan kedua matanya, menengadahkan wajah rupawannya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen menyegarkan di tempat itu, mencoba mengumpulkan setiap kepingan yang selalu ingin dilupakannya. Kepingan hitam yang membuat langkahnya tersendat.

Ingatan Len tertuju pada sebuah nama, lalu mulai memvisualisasikan sebuah sketsa wajah, awalnya hanya berupa arsiran pensil, lalu lambat laun mulai menyusul warna lain hingga tampaklah jelas setiap raut dari wajah tegas itu.

'_Tou-san_..' panggilnya dalam hati.

Kemudian memoar sebuah momen ikut hadir, saat dimana dirinya dibuat mual oleh sebuah kenyataan yang memutar-mutar perutnya. Awalnya, dia mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Tapi ternyata, sakit yang dirasa terlalu nyata untuk sebuah kebohongan.

Mencoba bersembunyi, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, takdir selalu bisa menemukannya dan kembali menggiringnya untuk bermain. Seperti lemparan dadu, terkadang dia merasa langkahnya bergantung pada angka yang tertera di benda kecil itu.

Orang bilang, bermimpilah dan Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu itu. Len setengah mati mencoba menahan tawanya saat mendengar sederet kata tersebut. Mimpi, ah rasanya sudah berapa balok yang dia susun untuk mimpi-mimpinya? Pada akhirnya, retakan balok mimpi sekecil apapun itu tak bersisa untuknya. Semuanya repih tanpa bekas. Masihkah ia harus percaya pada mimpi?

Lalu saat dia memutuskan untuk menentang takdir, memilih jalan yang berbeda dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan takdir yang menuntunnya erat. Tapi selalu, takdir terus menyapanya. Bahkan ketika nyawanya baru menyentuh ujung tubuhnya setelah bebas mengelana dalam bunga tidur.

Rasanya ingin mati. Sudah berapa kali dia berdoa agar umurnya cukup sebatas dimana nanti dia mengantuk. Namun nyatanya, dia kembali hidup keesokan harinya. Dan kembali terombang-ambing sendiri dalam permainan dari tangan panas sang takdir.

Kesepian. Kesendirian. Ketakutan. Marah. Benci. Terabaikan. Jatuh. Tangis. Sakit.

Dirinya sudah paham betul akan itu, sangat paham hingga dia merasa jika jiwanya hanyalah akar-akar dari deretan kata menyakitkan tersebut.

Saat dimana air matanya mengalir deras, tapi tak ada sapuan hangat yang menghapusnya.

Saat dirinya memeluk lututnya erat saat rasa takut menyergap, tapi tak ada belaian lembut yang menenangkannya.

Saat kekosongan menjadi padu dalam hampa jiwanya, tapi tak ada suara damai yang mengisi sunyi sepi hidupnya.

Masihkah bisa? Bertahan lebih lama dengan kondisi seperti itu? Jikalau bisa, masihkah dia percaya jika dirinya mampu?

Perasaan terkhianati tak bisa disembuhkan walau ribuan rotasi telah dilampaui waktu. Bekasnya masih ada, dan dia selalu mempunyai penglihatan yang bisa mengantarkannya pada rasa itu hanya dengan melihat bekasnya. Waktu tak bisa menyembuhkan, waktu hanya membuatnya terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan, sesak itu kembali hadir. Pasti mengisi tiap oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya, mengikatnya kencang dengan sebuah benang merah yang selalu diingkari adanya. Dan cukup, rasanya dia sudah mencapai batas tertingginya untuk bertahan dari masa lalu.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH…!" Len berteriak lepas, memperdengarkan kesakitannya pada alam. Sekali lagi, berusaha menyampaikan pada Tuhan jika dirinya masih goyah untuk melihat kedepan.

Rin tercengang mendengar pekikan penuh emosi itu. Sedaritadi dia hanya melihat Len diam, memejamkan mata dengan dada yang naik turun. Rin tahu Len sedang menyusuri masa lalunya, meniti setiap bagian tergelap yang mampu dijangkau memorinya. Hanya saja, Rin tidak tahu sakit yang dirasa Len sebesar ini.

"Giliranmu." Len tiba-tiba kembali bersuara, kali ini pandangannya mengarah pada Rin yang menatap kosong dirinya.

Awalnya Rin ragu, dia selalu takut menyelami masa lalu. Baginya, cukup masa lalu yang memaksa hadir di setiap malamnya, dan tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk balik mengunjungi. Sakit yang dirasa pasti lebih besar.

"Percayalah, akan lebih melegakan nantinya." Len menggiring Rin agar mendekati bibir pantai, membiarkan kaki-kaki telanjang Rin diselimuti air yang membawa serta pasir, lalu kemudian Len menjauh dua langkah dari Rin. Membiarkan gadis itu berdua dengan masa lalunya.

Kedua mata itu mulai terpejam, dengan begini, dapat dirasanya lebih sapuan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Menenangkan, sekaligus memudahkannya hanyut dalam tumpukkan ingatan yang sengaja dia tanggalkan.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kemudian hadir begitu saja, seperti _slide-slide_ yang bergantian menampilkan tayangan yang sudah mulai memudar di ingatan. Perlahan, pergantian _slide_ itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Membuat pandangannya mulai berputar dan kepalanya terasa memberat.

Kemudian tampaklah seutas senyum, lalu sebingkai wajah cantik, dan kemudian terlihatlah surai pirang panjang.

'_Kaa-san_…'

Tamparan masa lalu kembali mengenai pipinya, membuatnya mengingat kembali akan rasa sakitnya. Perasaan rindu menyeruak hebat. Ingin rasanya menggapai wanita itu lagi, memeluknya erat dan mengatakan beribu-ribu kali ungkapan sayangnya untuk orang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, rasa rindu berubah menjadi kebencian. Amarah yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba terbuka lagi.

Susah payah dia menggeret langkahnya untuk meninggalkan masa lalu, tapi ternyata masa lalu mempunyai tangan yang sangat panjang yang bisa menggapainya kembali. Menariknya dalam satu wadah penuh emosi. Terkadang, menenggelamkan hingga dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Mati adalah pilihan terbaik yang selalu dirasanya tepat saat tak bisa lari lagi, sudah berapa ratus doa yang diserukannya agar dia hanyalah jasad kaku pada pergantian hari berikutnya. Tapi takdir belum puas menjadikannya bidak catur. Dirinya hanyalah pion yang menjadi umpan agar permainan terus berlanjut.

Dirinya bukanlah bidak kuda yang mampu berjalan berbeda arah, bukan pula ratu yang bisa bergerak kemanapun sesukanya. Apalagi raja yang harus dibela mati-matian. Dirinya pion. Sadar akan itu. Hanya mampu bergerak lurus kedepan, itu pun hanya petak per petak.

Dan seakan daun yang terbang sesuai pergerakan angin, kedua kaki mungilnya hanya bisa bergerak sesuai perintah takdir. Bahkan impian indahnya harus rela dia bunuh karena tak mau terikat masa lalu lagi. Lalu, belum cukupkah semua itu?

Ingin rasanya mengacungkan pistol kearah sang takdir, menarik pelatuknya lalu…

Dor!

Kebebasan akan mengikutinya tanpa harus ada lagi tali yang menghubungkannya dengan hal bernama takdir. Muak, hingga tawa sarkastik tak mampu mewakili.

Jika ada daftar yang menyebutkan orang-orang dengan sebutan pecundang di dunia ini, maka dia yakin namanya akan menghiasi seratus nomor pertama pada daftar itu. Dia terlalu pengecut, sudah merasa kalah pada kenyataan.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk beton sudah dibangunnya sebagai dinding pertahanan, dia belum serapuh itu untuk menyerah pada takdir. Memutuskan untuk berkelit dengan mencari harapan baru, tapi tetap, di setiap langkahnya siluet takdir selalu membayangi.

Sebegitu serunya-kah permainan yang dibuat takdir? Hingga sampai saat ini kata '_Game over_' belum menghiasi layar hidupnya.

Ah, masa lalu. Rasanya hilang ingatan menjadi doa lainnya selain kematian.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH….!"

Rin berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa, mengudarakan rasa sesak yang seperti racun dalam tubuh, perlahan bisa membunuh. Membuat kita menikmati setiap kesakitan yang ditorehkan, perlahan merapuhkan, hingga kemudian meniadakan kehidupan.

Dadanya naik turun, dikendalikan emosi yang kadang lebih mematikan dari akal sehat. Bertarung dengan emosi dan rasa sakit bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena siapapun tahu, menceburkan diri dalam emosi yang dalam sama saja dengan menjadikan diri sendiri umpan.

Kedua matanya memanas, seperti ada yang meletakkan tungku panas tepat di manik birunya. _Liquid_ bening terjun bebas sesuai gravitasi. Menyedihkan bukan menangisi peristiwa kehidupan sendiri? Seperti boneka panggung, mengikuti tali-tali yang menggerakkan, kemudian menyesal karena tidak memotong talinya terlebih dulu dan bisa bergerak bebas.

Dirinya sudah lelah bertanya siapa yang patut disalahkan. Karena nyatanya, telunjuknya hanya mampu mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata yang telah mengering dari tujuh tahun yang lalu ternyata bisa lebih basah dari dinginnya air laut ini.

Pertanyaan 'mengapa' sudah bukan masanya lagi. Namun walau begitu, hatinya tak pernah henti untuk selalu menagih jawab pada Sang Pencipta.

Hingga kemudian, Rin merasa usapan hangat di kedua bahunya. Len berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Rin. Entah magis darimana, tapi beberapa kata dari pemuda itu mampu membiusnya untuk kembali menaruh harapan baru.

"Aku dan kamu. Kita bersama-sama."

Len berkata seperti itu seraya menggamit kedua tangan Rin, saling mengisi sekat yang ada diantara jari-jemari mereka. Seperti saling menguatkan, saling mencari tongkat baru untuk menemani melangkah, dan saling mencoba untuk percaya satu sama lain.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, bukan tanpa alasan, karena butuh ketenangan untuk kembali mendekor perasaan yang penuh cabikan emosi.

"Kau sudah kedinginan. Ayo kembali ke mobil dan kita cari penginapan." ajak Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin, mengambil langkah di depan dan membiarkan gadis itu mengekori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len belum pernah merasakan panik sehebat ini. Diluar sedang badai, dan beruntung dia bisa menemukan penginapan sebelum angin kencang itu bertiup, ya walaupun penginapan ini sangat sederhana. Dapat didengarnya suara-suara berbagai benda yang dihantam laju angin, membawa berputar lalu jatuh begitu saja membuat bunyi berdebam.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, tetapi perutnya sama sekali belum diisi dengan makanan. Hanya sarapan yang dibuat Rin tadi yang mengganjal perutnya, dan sekarang otaknya sudah pasti menerima sinyal rasa lapar dari perutnya.

Len bisa saja menghubungi pengurus penginapan untuk membuatkan makanan, tetapi daritadi telepon yang ada di kamarnya tidak memberi tanda-tanda adanya sinyal. Mungkin pengaruh badai.

Nekat keluar dan menuju tempat si pemilik penginapan? Mungkin ya, jika saat ini kondisi Rin baik-baik saja. Pasalnya, sejak satu jam yang lalu Rin demam tinggi. Badannya tak henti menggigil dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Dan sialnya tidak ada persediaan obat disini, jadi Len mungkin akan nekat nanti mengambil obat pribadinya di mobil.

Selama ini, Len tidak pernah mengurusi orang sakit. Dia tidak tahu menahu tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yang dia tahu, Rin butuh makan sebelum dia menelan butiran-butiran pahit yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Dan kini masalahnya hanya satu: tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan.

Len merutuki dirinya yang tidak mencari hotel mewah saja sekalian, bukan penginapan yang saling terpisah seperti ini dengan telepon yang tidak bisa berfungsi sama sekali.

"Nghh.. di-ngin hhh…" Rin bergumam di balik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Untung saja Rin sudah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian yang baru mereka beli di tengah mencari penginapan tadi.

Len segera mendekati Rin di kasur _King size _berseprai putih itu, punggung tangannya menempel pada kening Rin, "Kau panas sekali."

Kembali, pemuda itu diserang rasa panik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong, ponselnya mati dan _charger_nya ada di mobil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Len mengharapkan Mikuo ada di dekatnya.

Len melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi dia kesulitan mencari gelas sehingga dia membuka semua laci yang ada di dapur mungil itu. Dewi fortuna masih mau berbaik hati padanya, alih-alih membuka pintu laci, Len malah membuka pintu sebuah kotak pendingin kecil yang sekilas mirip seperti lemari kayu.

"Ah, kenapa tidak daritadi." gerutunya sebal sambil melihat-lihat isi benda itu.

Ada makanan ringan, minuman kaleng, buah, dan sedikit sayur. Belum lagi Len juga menemukan plastik berukuran sedang yang ternyata isinya adalah beras.

"Sup atau bubur? Aku kalau sakit lebih suka bubur. Oke, bubur saja." Len berbicara sendiri, yah karena tak ada siapapun yang bisa dimintai pendapat.

Dengan cekatan tangan-tangan Len meracik bahan-bahan yang seadanya itu. Seperti sudah ahli, Len sama sekali tidak merasa kesullitan atau bingung bagaimana cara membuat bubur.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Len membawa dua mangkuk penuh bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap. Bubur yang terlihat banyak potongan sayuran itu menguarkan aroma harum yang mampu ditangkap indera penciuman Rin.

Kalau boleh jujur, perut Rin sedaritadi sudah melilit. Demam dan maag kambuh merupakan kombinasi penyakit yang cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Dan dengan kehadiran semangkuk bubur yang dibawa Len, membuat Rin menghela napas lega.

"Kau bisa duduk?" tanya Len yang sedang menaruh semangkuk bubur di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Ya." Rin mencoba untuk bangun, lalu bersender di dipan ranjang yang sebelumnya telah diganjal dengan bantal.

Len meniup-niup bubur yang ada di sebuah sendok, setelah dirasa hangat, dia menyodorkan sendok itu ke depan mulut Rin, "Aaa…"

Awalnya Rin mengernyit bingung dan hendak menolak, tapi mengingat tangannya gemetar, jadi dia membiarkan Len menyuapinya. Len sendiri begitu karena dulu saat sepupu Mikuo sakit dan mereka masih tinggal satu apartemen, Len melihat Mikuo menyuapi sepupunya itu dengan cara yang sedang dia praktekkan pada Rin. Dan Len merasa caranya ini normal.

"Fuuhh… fuuhh, nah ayo, aaaaa…." kata Len lagi, dan Rin kembali membuka mulutnya.

Begitu seterusnya hingga bubur yang ada di mangkuk merah yang dipegang Len tandas hingga setengahnya. Rin sudah tidak sanggup lagi, rasanya perutnya sangat penuh, ditambah lagi mulutnya menjadi pahit.

"Ugh, sudah Len. Aku mual." Rin menepis lembut sendok yang ada di depan bibirnya, lalu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak boleh. Harus kau habiskan nanti baru aku beri obat. Ayo, aaaaaa…"

"Mulutku pahit."

Len menghela nafas pendek, lalu melahap bubur yang sudah ia sendok itu, dan sejurus kemudian dia melumat mulut Rin agar bubur yang ada di mulutnya berpindah dan masuk ke mulut Rin.

"Hahhh.. apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Rin menahan rasa kesal yang amat dirasanya.

"Hm? Bukannya memang seperti itu?" tanya Len polos.

"Apanya yang seperti itu?"

"Ya seperti itu."

Rasanya pening kembali melanda lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, gurat-gurat kemarahan yang tadi sempat melintas di wajah Rin hilang mendadak. Kepalanya sangat berat, ditambah lagi hawa dingin yang menjalar masuk menembus pori-pori tubuhnya.

Dengan lunglai, Rin kembali merebahkan badan, menarik selimut tebal sebatas dagu sambil meringkuk mencoba memejamkan mata. Walau yang dirasa hanyalah panas di kedua bola matanya.

"Hei, minum obat dulu." tegur Len begitu melihat Rin mencoba untuk beristirahat.

"Mana?"

"Di mobilku. Kau tunggu di sini." Len langsung melesat pergi, tanpa mengenakan jaket atau pun pelindung lainnya yang setidaknya mampu mencegah hawa dingin membungkusnya.

Rin sebenarnya ingin sekali mencegah, tangannya bahkan sudah sempat bergerak ingin menahan pemuda itu, tapi sia-sia belaka karena Len sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Kedua matanya melihat pergerakan angin yang sangat kacau saat Len membuka pintu, terlebih lagi ini sudah malam, rasanya menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Len? Jarak dari penginapan ini ke tempat parkir cukup jauh, dan pemuda itu nekat menerobos badai hanya untuk mengambil obat untuk dirinya?

Sejenak Rin tertegun, hari ini semenjak di pantai tadi perlakuan Len kepadanya berubah. Len menjadi orang yang lebih banyak bicara, apalagi tadi Len sempat menyemangatinya, lalu membelikannya pakaian, kemudian memasak untuknya, dan yang terakhir mau merawatnya yang mendadak demam.

Terlintas sesaat jika Len begitu karena kasihan padanya, tapi tunggu, apa yang harus dikasihani jika Len saja memiliki derita yang sama dengannya? Pemuda itu ternyata mengerti, dia melakukannya dengan tulus, dan Rin dapat meyakinkan dirinya setelah tadi sempat menatap intens kedua bola mata Len tadi.

Dan kemudian Rin tersenyum hangat, pikirannya melayang jauh, mengingat satu obrolan yang sering diperbincangkannya dengan Tuhan. Hingga tanpa sadar, gadis itu bertanya dalam hati, 'Tuhan, benarkah malaikatku bernama Len Kagamine?'

Wooooshhh…!

Desiran angin yang kencang terdengar tiba-tiba, seperti menyeret Rin kembali ke alam nyatanya. Dengan gusar diliriknya jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah lima belas menit Len pergi, kenapa harus selama ini?

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa cemas kini melandanya. Demi _Kami-sama_, dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika saja ada hal buruk yang menimpa Len.

"Len, cepatlah kembali." Berharap banyak, semoga Len baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya?

Sudah lewat dari satu jam Len belum kunjung tiba, badai bahkan sudah mereda. Rin tidak bisa menahan langkahnya untuk tidak mengintip keluar jendela. Sesekali dia bahkan membuka pintu, menunggu sebentar di luar, lalu kembali masuk setelah dirasa tubuhnya tidak cukup tangguh melawan demam dan angin kencang secara bersamaan.

Tidak bisa. Rin tidak bisa diam saja disini, rasanya dia akan mati jika terus diam dan menunggu. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengenakan mantel bulu yang disediakan di penginapan itu, menaikkan tudungnya hingga kepalanya merasa hangat, lalu terakhir dia membawa mantel bulu lainnya untuk Len.

Baru saja Rin membuka pintu, dapat dilihatnya dua orang pelayan penginapan berjalan ke arahnya. Rin dapat mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu karena dia masih sibuk memakai sepatu cokelatnya diluar.

"Kasihan sekali dia, wajahnya sudah membiru dan jantungnya sudah sangat lemah."

"Tentu saja, dia tenggelam di laut saat badai seperti tadi. Lagipula kenapa dia nekat keluar saat badai? Aneh-aneh saja."

"Tadi aku sempat menanyakannya, katanya dia ingin mengambil obat. Kelihatannya dia buru-buru sekali."

"Kenapa sampai ke laut?"

"Karena tadi kulihat dia berlari ke parkiran di dekat pantai. Untuk sampai tenggelamnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Deg!

Rin terpaku sejenak. Mengambil obat? Parkiran di dekat pantai? Oh, Tuhan, mungkinkah?

"Aku rasa dia akan meninggal jika telat menyelamatkannya sedetik saja."

"Yeah, mungkin sa-"

"Maaf, bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" Rin menyela ucapan pelayan tadi, dia tahu pelayan itu akan mengamini pernyataan temannya, dan jika orang yang tenggelam itu Len, dia tidak akan mau mendengar kelanjutan kalimat pelayan itu.

"Maksud Anda orang itu?"

"Ya!"

"Dia seorang pemuda, memakai kaus putih, rambutnya pirang, la-"

"DIMANA DIA?"

"Hah?"

"KUTANYA DIMANA ORANG ITU?!"

"Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit tentunya, tapi aku tidak tahu rumah sakit mana mengingat ada dua rumah sakit di dekat sini."

Rin berlari secepatnya, mengabaikan teriakkan dua pelayan tadi yang menanyakan keadaanya. Rasa pusing seakan kebas seketika, hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya.

Len Kagamine.

Malaikatnya.

Tak tahu arah, jelas sekali, bukan? Rin hanya berlari sesuai intuisinya. Langkahnya sudah sedikit limbung, tetapi pertama dia ingin memastikan satu hal, untuk itu dia membelok arahnya kearah mobil Len diparkirkan dan langsung mengarah pada sebuah mobil Citroen GT putih disana.

Deg!

Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Dapat dirasanya kedua lututnya melemas. Pintu mobil Len tidak terkunci, jelas sekali pemuda itu terburu-buru hingga lupa menguncinya lagi. Terlebih, Rin melihat beberapa bungkus obat yang tergeletak begitu saja di bangku, sepertinya Len mengobrak-abrik kotak P3Knya dan menaruhnya asal begitu obat yang dicarinya ditemukan.

Tapi, dimana Len?

Rin sesak luar biasa. Tubuhnya merosot disamping pintu mobil yang terbuka. Menangis sesenggukkan disana. Entah bagaimana, tapi sekejap dia merasa dunianya hilang. Tidak sanggup rasanya jika kehadiran Len samar seperti ini. Yang dia tahu, dia belum siap untuk kehilangan. Lagi.

'Tidak! Len pasti bisa bertahan! Aku harus menemukannya!' Rin berusaha berdiri, tapi sejurus kemudian dia terduduk lagi. Tubuhnya sudah diambang batasnya, tapi dia tidak ingin mencari alasan untuk terus berdiam disini.

Dia. Ingin. Malaikatnya.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dasar bodoh!"

Suara itu…

"Len!" Rin memekik – entah senang atau frustasi – saat melihat Len menatap dirinya dengan raut bingung.

Pemuda itu kelihatan lelah, rambutnya sudah acak-acakkan, lalu pakaiannya basah dan kelihatan sekali dia kedinginan.

"Kutanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kusuruh kau menunggu di penginapan? Kau sedang sakit bocah, kau itu merepotkan sekali. Kenapa kau seperti gelandangan saja duduk disitu? Disini anginnya masih kencang, bagaimana jik-"

"JANGAN PERGI, BODOH! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT!"

Len tersentak. Rin berteriak penuh emosi sambil menatapnya nanar. Wajah gadis itu merah padam.

"Aku takut hiks.. kau pergi… huhu…"

Pemuda itu merasakan tamparan tak kasat mata mengenai pipinya. Melihat linangan air mata dari kedua mata Rin, dan raut khawatir yang belum surut di wajah itu membuat Len merasa bersalah saat itu juga.

"Rin?"

"Kau kemana saja? Hiks… aku…. Aku takut Len kenapa-napa."

Rin mencemaskannya? Mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Entah mengapa hal ini justru membuatnya senang.

Perlahan, Len mendekat. Diusapnya pelan kepala Rin yang masih terduduk, lalu ikut duduk di hadapan gadis yang masih sesenggukkan itu.

"Maaf. Tapi tadi ada orang yang tenggelam, aku kalut dan langsung saja menolongnya. Aku sampai lupa kalau tujuanku kesini untuk mengambil obat untuk Rin. Maaf."

Hangat. Justru itu yang dirasakan kini oleh Rin. Tangan besar yang masih bertengger di kepalanya itu entah kenapa membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Terlebih lagi, dia mendengar namanya disebut dengan lembut oleh pemuda itu.

"Hiks… jangan seperti itu lagi… hiks…"

"Iya. Maaf." Len merengkuh gadis itu lembut. Tubuh Rin yang masih panas itu mengalirkan energi yang sedaritadi dibutuhkannya untuk melawan dingin.

Rin masih dengan sisa-sisa tangisnya, kini ikut memeluk tubuh Len yang lebih besar darinya itu dan mendapati pemuda itu dingin luar biasa.

"Len, kau dingin sekali. Cepat pakai mantel ini."

Len bergeming, masih setia di posisinya, malah pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak. Kau saja sudah cukup menghangatkanku."

"Eh? Tapi bajumu basah semua. Ayo cepat pakai!"

Len menghela nafas pelan, sedikit enggan melepaskan tubuh mungil yang sudah menjadi candu diawal kehadirannya itu, tapi tak ayal dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Rin.

Kedua makhluk pirang itu kemudian berjalan bersisian. Sedikit canggung karena mereka belum pernah merasakan kedekatan seperti tadi. Tapi tak munafik, mereka menikmatinya.

"Umm… sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu hangatkan dirimu." Rin membuka percakapan. Mereka telah sampai di penginapan mereka, dan masih saling diam hingga barusan Rin bersuara.

"Ya. Kau juga lekas minum obat lalu istirahat. Aku akan tidur di sofa nanti."

"Eh? Tidak boleh. Kau lelah kan? Tidur di ranjang bersamaku. Aku akan menaruh guling di tengah-tengah. Dan kau, jangan berani berbuat macam-macam padaku, _shota _jelek!"

Len menatap Rin sinis, "Kau pikir aku begitu kurang kerjaan ya? Kau tidak membuatku tertarik, bocah tengik."

"Aw yeah? Aku sudah tahu kau cukup mesum, pisang bau."

"Hm? Kau begitu memahamiku rupanya, jeruk kecil. Tapi tetap saja standarku bukan sepertimu, aneh."

"Dasar _shota_ pisang mesum bodoh dan menyebalkan."

"Bocah jeruk aneh dengan pita besar menggelikan."

"Heh! Kau menantangku, _shota_?"

"Berani kau padaku, bocah?"

"Tentu!"

"Siapa takut?!"

Hhhh…..duo pirang dengan gengsi diatas rata-rata ini mulai lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len menggeram frustasi ketika ponsel miliknya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan dia baru tidur dua jam. _Hell_, siapa pula yang menelepon pukul dua pagi seperti ini? Mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya saja.

**Mikuo is calling…**

Ah, si hijau itu rupanya. Dengan sedikit tenaga karena masih di ambang mimpi, pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau di ponsel putih miliknya.

"Halo, Len? Kau dimana? Rin juga dimana? Dia bersamamu kan? Kalian kemana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tadi tak dapat kuhubungi? Tidak terjadi hal buruk kan? Apa kalian ada masalah? Bisakah kalian cepat pulang? Len? Halo? Halo, Len? Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

Len menghela nafas pendek, manajernya itu selalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Apanya yang tak perlu dicemaskan? Kalian hilang begitu saja saat menuju restoran. Apa kalian disekap oleh para fans maniakmu itu, Len? Oh, _Kami-sama_! Biar kuhubungi polisi dan detektif untuk mencari kalian sekarang juga. Tenang saja Len! Kau tak usah panik! Ada aku. Kau jaga Rin baik-baik selama aku sedang berusaha disini. Jaga dirimu juga tentunya. Katakan kepada fans-fans brutalmu itu jika aku tidak akan segan memenggal kepala mereka ji-"

"Dengar, aku dan Rin baik-baik saja. Kami sedang ada di pantai dan baru pulang besok, jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini."

Sunyi seketika di ujung sambungan sana, Len sempat mendesah lega karena si hijau itu tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Harusnya Mikuo tahu jika dia lebih manis jika diam, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mau tahu,

"KENAPA TIDAK MENGAJAKKUUUU?!"

Dan, klik. Sambungan pun diputus secara sepihak oleh penyuka pisang ini saudara-saudara. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Len juga menon-aktifkan benda canggih itu karena dia yakin Mikuo tak akan berhenti mencoba menghubunginya.

Dalam hati, Len bergumam tak jelas, 'Berikan aku pemuda seperti Mikuo lagi, maka aku lebih memilih bunuh diri saat itu juga.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Sayang, kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?"_

"_Um? Cerita apa itu Kaa-chan?"_

"_Menurutmu, siapa yang paling kuat di dunia ini?"_

"_Batman! Dia itu kuat sekali loh Kaa-chan!"_

"_Lalu siapa lagi?"_

"_Ummm… Super Mario?"_

"_Bisa saja, tapi kau tahu? Ada yang lebih kuat dibanding semua _super hero _di seluruh dunia."_

_Mata biru anak itu berkilat senang, dengan antusias tinggi dia mengalihkan segala perhatiannya pada sosok ibu yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya._

"_Waahh… siapa Kaa-chan?"_

"_Manusia pada umumnya."_

"_Manusia itu tidak kuat Kaa-chan. Tidak bisa terbang, tidak bisa mengeluarkan api, aah pokoknya manusia itu biasa saja Kaa-chan!" Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu merengut, jelas sekali dia kecewa karena tidak mendapati jawaban yang sehebat dia pikirkan._

_Sang ibu tertawa kecil, lalu dengan lembut dia mengelus surai panjang anaknya itu, sesekali sambil mencubiti pipi tembam anaknya yang sedang menggembung._

"_Menurutmu… siapa yang menciptakan Batman?"_

"_Tuhan?"_

_Terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut sang ibu, "Lalu, yang membuat game Super Mario… siapa?"_

"_Umm.. dia sendiri?"_

_Kali ini tawa sang ibu meledak. Dengan gemas dipeluknya erat putri kecilnya itu._

"_Sayang, dengarkan Kaa-chan. Manusia itu makhluk paling kuat di dunia. Memang, manusia tidak bisa terbang, tapi dengan kekuatan imajinasi serta ilmu, manusia dapat membuat pesawat terbang."_

_Anak itu diam, tetap mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan ibunya tanpa ada niatan menyela sedikit pun._

"_Manusia memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan api, tapi manusia tahu bagaimana cara membuat api. Dulu sekali, manusia menggunakan batu atau kayu kering untuk memantik api, bukan dengan korek seperti sekarang ini."_

"_Apa di batu dan kayu yang mereka gunakan ada baterainya?"_

_Terdengar tawa kecil dari si ibu, "Tidak, sayang. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan alam yang membuat mereka tahu bahwa benda itu dapat membuat api."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Tapi, lebih dari semua itu, ada kekuatan yang sangat besar di setiap diri manusia."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Ada dua sumber."_

"_Dua?"_

"_Hm. Yang pertama kekuatan yang ada di hatimu, dan yang kedua kekuatan yang ada di pikiranmu."_

"…_.."_

"_Kekuatan hati dapat seperti keyakinan, keinginan, ketulusan, senang, sedih, simpati, dan yang paling penting disana ada cinta."_

"_Lalu kekuatan pikiran. Ada keingin tahuan, imajinasi, logika, dan yang istimewa adalah mimpi."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya. Jika kau memiliki dua kekuatan itu, maka percayalah, tak ada yang mampu mengalahkanmu. Tak ada yang bisa membuatmu lemah, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Dua kekuatan itu yang akan bertarung bersisian bersama dirimu, yang membelamu, yang menjadi tamengmu. Dua kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan. Dua kekuatan yang akan semakin kuat jika kau percaya. Tapi ada kelemahannya."_

"_Hm? Kelemahan?"_

"_Kelemahannya juga ada dua. Yaitu kesombongan dan juga keraguan."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Jadi, jika kau ingin kuat, percaya pada dirimu sendiri, percaya dua kekuatanmu itu luar biasa, dan percaya jika tak ada yang tak mungkin karena kau mempunyai dua hal terkuat itu. Dan janganlah menjadi sombong karena tahu kau kuat, jadilah manusia yang menghargai kekuatanmu. Yakinlah, kau lebih kuat dari yang kau tahu."_

"_Ya! Aku yakin aku kuat!"_

_Sang ibu tersenyum tulus, lalu mengecup kening putrinya dengan penuh kasih, seraya memeluknya hangat dengan segala cinta yang dia punya,_

"_Sayang, apapun yang menjadi ketakutanmu, selalu ingatlah jika Kaa-chan selalu menantikan senyum ketegaranmu. Kau hebat, nak. Jangan lagi takut pada pria itu. Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu. Berjanjilah pada Kaa-chan kau tidak akan kalah darinya."_

_Gadis kecil itu tertegun sesaat. Bundanya berkata penuh keyakinan, penuh kelembutan, dan penuh harapan. Sesaat, dapat dirasa bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi. Sesaat, dia merasa jika Kaa-channya akan pergi._

"_Kaa-chan?"_

"_Kaa-chan selalu menyayangi Rinny. Kaa-chan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk malaikat kecil Kaa-chan ini."_

"_Hiks. Kaa-chan kenapa menangis? Aku jadi sedih."_

"_Kaa-chan sayang Rinny."_

"_Hiks."_

**.**

"Kaa-chan…."

"Woaaah… _Nii-san_ hebat! Aku mau bisa seperti itu!"

Sekelebat kepingan masa lalu yang sempat menjadi fokus utama Rin seketika padam bagai proyektor yang kehilangan daya. Gumaman kagum seorang bocah menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Nanti kapan-kapan _Nii-san_ ajarkan. Tapi sekarang Hakuo belajar sendiri dulu, nanti saat _Nii-san_ kesini, _Nii-san_ ingin melihat kau sudah mahir dengan semua hal yang _Nii-san_ ajarkan."

"Eh? _Nii-san_ sudah ingin pulang ya?"

"Um. Begitulah."

"Yaah… padahal aku masih ingin bersama _Nii-san_ juga _Nee-chan_ disini."

Rin tersenyum geli melihat tampang merajuk Hakuo. Sedaritadi pikirannya terbang menapaki kembali hal-hal yang pernah terjadi, hingga membuatnya lupa jika dia datang ke pantai untuk berpamitan dengan Hakuo.

"Ne, nanti _Nee-chan_ dan juga _Nii-san_ akan kesini lagi sesegera mungkin." kata Rin sambil menatap Hakuo.

Hakuo masih merengut, dia menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas ujung-ujung baju hijaunya.

"Hei, laki-laki tidak boleh seperti itu. Nanti kami akan kesini lagi. Kami janji!" Len mengacak-acak rambut Hakuo.

"Ya, hati-hati." Hakuo berkata lemas, wajahnya masih saja menunduk.

Len menghela nafas pendek, dia yang sedang duduk di depan Hakuo mengambil gitar yang ada di samping anak itu, lalu dia menandatangani gitar itu dengan sepidol hitam yang tadi telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Hakuo memandangi apa yang Len lakukan dengan raut bingung, tapi dia tetap diam karena dia rasa cara merajuknya itu ampuh untuk membuat Len dan Rin tetap tinggal.

"Serahkan ini pada temanmu." Len memberikan album terbarunya lengkap dengan tanda tangan serta ucapan manis yang ditujukan untuk Haku, teman Hakuo yang ehem ditaksir bocah itu.

"Eh? Ini kan penyanyi yang Haku suka itu. umm.. L-len Ka-kagamine. Iya aku ingat, penyanyi itu namanya Len Kagamine. Bagaimana _Nii-san_ tahu ka- Waaaahhh…. Foto _Nii-san_ ada di kaset ini, looh!"

Len terkekeh pelan mendengar bocah itu kembali berbicara panjang lebar, ditambah kepolosannya dengan menatap _cover_ album itu dan wajah Len secara bergantian. Tampaknya dia belum menyadari jika idola dari sahabat perempuannya adalah orang yang sudah mengajarinya bermain gitar sejak kemarin itu.

Sedangkan Rin sudah mencubiti pipi Hakuo dengan gemas melihat tingkahnya, "Sudah kamu berikan saja kepada pacarmu itu. Aku yakin dia akan semakin sayaaaang padamu."

Wajah Hakuo memerah mendengar kata pacar dari Rin, "H-haku bukan pacarku, _Nee-chan_!"

Ah, Len dan Rin memang kompak dalam hal menggoda Hakuo. Wajar saja karena Hakuo sangat imut dan lebih menggemaskan jika sedang malu-malu mau sepeti itu.

Dan sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir, Len menyanyikan lagu barunya yang akan diluncurkan minggu depan, bertepatan dengan konser tunggalnya. Tak lupa dia juga merekam lagu itu untuk gadis kecil bernama Haku.

"_Nii-san_! _Nee-chan_! Janji ya akan kesini lagi. Aku janji setiap hari akan kesini jadi jika suatu saat kalian kemari lagi, aku bisa langsung bertemu kalian."

Len dan Rin merasa semakin berat meninggalkan anak itu. Jujur saja, mereka sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Hakuo. Rasanya mereka ingin membawa anak itu pulang dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa, Hakuo memiliki kehidupan sendiri disini, dan mereka merasa tak adil jika tetap memaksa Hakuo ikut.

Dengan berat hati, Len tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut anak itu pelan, "_Nii-san_ janji! Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Tak lama lagi aku akan kesini lagi dan menginap yang lama agar kita bisa terus bermain. Bagaimana?"

Hakuo mengulurkan kelingking kanannya yang mungil, dan sekarang, tanpa ragu Len menyambutnya. Membuat janji dengan anak itu dengan tulus.

"Janji!" ucap kedua laki-laki itu secara bersamaan.

Rin yang sedaritadi hanya diam ikut tersenyum melihat mereka kompak seperti itu, dia lalu mendekati Hakuo dan mengelus kepala Hakuo lembut, "Tunggu kami ya. Nanti kami kesini khusus untuk Hakuo dan juga Haku."

Hakuo tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Rin erat, "Aku sayang _Nee-chan_ juga _Nii-san_."

Rin balas memeluk anak laki-laki itu seraya menggumamkan kalimat yang sama dengan Hakuo.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." kata Len saat jendela mobilnya sudah terbuka.

Hakuo mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum, "Kalian juga ya, hati-hati. Aku selalu menunggu _Nii-san_ dan _Nee-chan_ disini!"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Hakuo."

Hakuo melambaikan tangannya ke sebuah mobil yang sudah melaju pelan, "Sampai jumpa Len-_nii_! Rin-_nee_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu, masa lalu itu apa?"

Len menoleh sekilas dari fokus utamanya ke si sumber suara. Rin sedang menatap keluar jendela kirinya, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Len.

Len berpikir sejenak, "Menurutku masa lalu itu omong kosong."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kita hidup di masa sekarang, untuk masa depan. Dan membicarakan masa lalu, adalah hal sia-sia yang membuatku muak."

Rin menghela nafas singkat, "Lalu, kalau memang begitu… kenapa kau kalah dengan masa lalu?"

Telak.

Len tidak bisa menjawab. Karena pada nyatanya dia memang kalah pada masa lalu. Dia selalu lemah dan kembali tersungkur hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal di masa lalu. Sejauh ini dia hanya sedang menipu. Menipu dirinya, menipu ingatannya, menipu orang lain. Dan selama ini dia merasa berhasil. Hingga seorang Rin mampu melihat keasliannya tanpa harus susah-susah mengenal lama.

Berusaha menghindar, Len ikut menanyakan hal yang sama pada Rin, "Kau sendiri? Masa lalu itu apa?"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len, "Masa lalu itu _puzzle_."

"Hm? _Puzzle_?"

"_Puzzle_! Sebuah kepingan ingatan yang melengkapi. Tanpa masa lalu, kita tidak bisa melihat gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang masa depan kita. Masa lalu itu sebuah pecahan dari diri, sesusah apapun menemukan tempat yang pas untuk disatukan dengan pecahan yang lainnya, tapi kita tetap membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Seperti _puzzle_, bukan? Yang kita butuhkan hanyalah kesabaran dan kejelian, sejauh mana kita bisa bertahan merangkai kepingan-kepingan _puzzle _itu menjadi sebuah keutuhan, untuk menguji selayak apa kita menjadi seorang pemenang pada akhirnya nanti."

Len tertegun sesaat. Nada bicara Rin tenang, tanpa emosi berlebihan seperti yang dirasanya kemarin. Tapi jelas sekali, Rin berusaha mengubah sudut pandangnya tentang masa lalu.

Masa lalu itu kenangan yang indah. Kita hanya butuh menyesuaikan pandangan dengan lensa yang tepat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang membuatmu begitu membenci masa lalu?" tanya Rin.

Pemuda yang masih sibuk di belakang kemudi itu menoleh, menatap kedua manik Rin tepat di tengah. Sempat terlintas keraguan untuk membagi luka yang semakin menggores dalam di hatinya, tapi kemudian dia ingat telah berjanji kepada Rin untuk selalu bersama-sama.

"Seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Len menghela nafas panjang, rasanya berat menyebut namanya lagi ketika dirinya belum siap.

"Tapi aku ingin kau juga memberitahuku orang yang membuatmu benci dengan masa lalu."

Rin terdiam sejenak, kelihatan sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Lalu kepalanya mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Baik. Kita ucapkan bersama-sama sebuah nama yang begitu memuakkan itu." ucap Len.

"Baiklah."

"Dihitungan ketiga."

Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Satu…"

.

"Dua…"

.

"Tiga…!"

.

.

.

.

"REI KAGAMINE!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, keduanya tahu, masa lalu masih bersekongkol dengan takdir untuk kembali menjatuhkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, sekian chapter tujuhnya.**

**Alurnya kelamaan ya? Aku masih belum jago buat bikin alur yang pas.**

**Terimakasih untuk review yang masuk ya, aku baca semuanya dan bikin semangat update naik! Hehe.**

**Yang udah masukin fic ini ke list fave, follow juga makasih.**

**Yang udah baca jugaaa, ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic ini, thanks ^^**

**Oh iya, lagu yang di chap kemarin itu lagunya Paramore yang The Only Exception. Saya lupa buat ngasih tau kemarin, padahal jelas-jelas tuh lagu adanya di akhir chap. Gomen ne, saya udah bilang belum sih kalau saya ini pelupa hehe.**

**Nah, review lagi ya, kawaaan, r-e-v-i-e-w!**

**Chapter depan menunggu untuk diupdate, nih.**

**Jaa ne, mmwwaaaahhhh!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Baik. Kita ucapkan bersama-sama sebuah nama yang begitu memuakkan itu." ucap Len.

"Baiklah."

"Dihitungan ketiga."

Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Satu…"

.

"Dua…"

.

"Tiga…!"

.

.

.

.

"REI KAGAMINE!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, keduanya tahu, masa lalu masih bersekongkol dengan takdir untuk kembali menjatuhkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkejut dan tidak percaya. Itu adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang yang ada di dalam mobil Citroen GT putih itu. Keduanya bahkan sempat membeku kala masing-masing dari mereka melontarkan nama yang sama dengan emosi tersirat.

Pemuda beriris biru itu adalah orang pertama yang mampu menguasai diri kembali setelah sekian menit pikirannya terpaku, "Ehem, apa tadi kau bilang Rei Kagamine?"

Rin tidak menyahut, gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali dengan gerakan kaku. Bahkan, dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mau memandang Len.

Hening kembali.

Dua kepala itu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berkaitan dengan seseorang yang telah mereka sebutkan namanya tadi. Mencoba mengingat sekeras mungkin dan berharap adanya informasi yang sempat terlewati. Tapi nihil. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai jejak yang dapat mengantarkan mereka ke luar dalam labirin yang semakin berkelok ini.

"Ha ha ha, rasanya sekarang aku bisa menertawakan diriku sendiri." Setelah sekian lama, gadis pirang itu akhirnya bersuara. Dengan tawa sarkastik yang mengawali omongannya, Len dapat memahami bahwa gadis itu semakin lelah dengan kenyataan baru yang mereka tahu.

Tak hanya Rin, Len pun tak jauh beda dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja, disini Len bisa lebih tenang dalam merespon.

"Sebaiknya kita menepi. Aku butuh secangkir kopi. Mataku lelah." Len kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah _café_ khas barat yang memang menyajikan khusus berbagai variasi dari minuman hitam tersebut.

Rin hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Len memasuki _café_ itu, bahkan hingga mereka duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna violet yang berada di samping jendela besar dengan pemandangan taman kota yang bisa dilihat dari sudut sini, gadis itu tetap diam dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Len.

"Satu _caffe mocha_ dan _green tea cake_." Len memberitahu pesanannya pada pelayan yang segera mencatat di kertas kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. Sepasang mata pelayan itu kemudian melirik ke arah Rin yang masih diam, bahkan dia tidak melihat menu sama sekali.

"Berikan dia _double chocolate cream chips cappuccino_ dan juga _brownies_." kata Len yang akhirnya memesankan makanan untuk Rin setelah lebih dari lima menit gadis itu mengacuhkan pelayan yang dengan sabar menanyakan pesanan untuknya.

"Baik. Mohon menunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Len yang ikut menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Sejenak, Len mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan. Matanya memang benar-benar lelah setelah satu jam lebih mengendarai mobil, ditambah lagi sikap Rin yang baginya sangat kekanak-kanakkan dengan cepat sekali berubah-ubah pendiriannya.

Hei, yang benar saja. Baru setengah jam yang lalu gadis itu dengan tenang memberitahu pikirannya tentang masa lalu dan seakan mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalunya, tapi kini gadis itu malah seakan menghindari apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal di masa lalu. Seratus delapan puluh derajat perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkannya. Dan yeah itu membuat Len cukup kesal.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, utarakan saja." ucap Len kalem sambil membenahi topi biru donker miliknya dan memasang kembali kacamata hitam yang menjadi alat penyamarannya.

Rin hanya memandang Len sekilas, lalu gadis itu kembali melepas pandangannya ke luar jendela yang ada di samping kirinya, melihat sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan tawa riang yang tak juga surut dari bibir-bibir mungil mereka.

"Tak ada." Rin bergumam kecil, tapi cukup jelas ditangkap oleh kedua pendengaran Len.

Len mendesah pelan, jika saja dia bisa membaca pikiran maka dia akan langsung bersujud pada Sang Kuasa dengan anugerah yang dipercayakan padanya itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu. Ini pesanannya." Pelayan wanita yang tadi mencatat pesanan untuk mereka kini sibuk memindahkan makanan-makanan yang ada di nampan cokelat yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang ada di hadapan dua Kagamine itu.

"Selamat menikmati." kata pelayan itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah, lalu berlalu mengurusi pelanggan yang lain.

Beberapa saat setelah pelayan itu pergi, kebekuan suasana masih terasa diantara dua orang itu. Tak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan adanya yang memecah lalu mencairkan, mereka hanya diam, menikmati hidangan yang tersaji tanpa perlu merasa harus repot-repot mengurusi apa yang ada di benak yang lainnya.

Len memakan pesanannya dengan tenang, tangannya perlahan menyendoki _green tea cake_ kesukaannya hingga kini sudah tandas separuhnya. Iris _aquamarine_ yang terhalang kacamata hitam itu terkadang mencuri pandang ke arah Rin yang duduk di hadapannya.

Lain Len, lain pula dengan Rin. Gadis itu terlihat tidak fokus. Sendok di tangan kanannya hanya memotek-motek _brownies _pesanannya tanpa memindahkan kue itu ke mulutnya. Matanya sesekali bergerak gusar, bahkan terkadang dia mendesah kecil entah karena apa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Len untuk menghabiskan seporsi kue dan segelas kopi, kini dia hanya duduk diam menunggu Rin menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang kupesankan?" tanya Len begitu melihat isi gelas milik Rin hanya berkurang sedikit, dan lagi dia melihat _brownies _yang tadinya menggugah selera kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Rin terhenyak mendengar suara Len yang tiba-tiba, seolah fokusnya baru saja dikembalikan, gadis itu menatap Len bingung, "Ah? Kau bicara apa?"

Kini ganti Len yang mengerutkan dahinya, ada yang salah dengan gadis pirang tersebut, tapi Len memilih tidak membahasnya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Mau kupesankan yang lain? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka dengan makanan-makanan itu." Len berkata datar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai."

"Hm? Kau bahkan tidak memakan kuenya."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau harus makan sesuatu. Kita tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen, aku harus ikut menyiapkan hal-hal untuk konserku, kupastikan kau akan kelaparan nanti."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Len mendesah kecil, memandang Rin sekilas, lalu berdiri dan langsung membalikkan badannya melangkah menuju pintu keluar setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja mereka.

Rin yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengikuti langkah Len, memandangi punggung tegap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LEEEEENNNN!"

Bruk!

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya melewati daun pintu lebar yang ada di _hall _super megah itu mendapat sambutan meriah dengan sebuah pelukan – err tubrukkan dari orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah manajernya yang super berlebihan.

Mikuo dengan tanpa dosanya mengetatkan pelukannya pada Len yang setengah mati menahan geram akibat perlakuan pemuda itu padanya. Susah payah diuraikannya lengan Mikuo yang menekan punggungnya.

"Lepaskan aku, _negi_! Aku tidak mau dikira gay."

"Aku merindukanmuuuu…" Mikuo berkata seperti perempuan yang merengek manja kepada kekasihnya yang telah lama pergi dan baru kembali, dan itu sukses membuat Len menjitak kepala hijau itu dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

Mikuo yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut langsung melepas pelukannya dan ganti memegangi bagian kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat 'hadiah' dari Len.

"Sudah sampai mana persiapannya?" tanya Len langsung ke tujuannya datang kesitu.

"Delapan puluh persen." jawab Mikuo ketus. Oh, dia ngambek rupanya.

Len memilih mengabaikan Mikuo dan berjalan menuju panggung yang ada di bagian depan gedung mewah itu. Mencoba melihat-lihat jika masih ada yang dia perlukan untuk penampilan tunggalnya nanti.

Sementara Len mengecek ini itu, Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sudut ruangan mulai bergerak-gerak kesal.

Bukan, dia bukan kesal karena harus menunggu. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan berada disana. Hanya saja, dia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menuruti perintah Len agar dirinya makan, karena kini perutnya benar-benar melilit minta diisi.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu, berharap menemukan apapun itu yang bisa dimakan. Tapi nihil, benar-benar tak ada makanan.

Dan rutukan demi rutukan kepada dirinya sendiri itu terus diluncurkan dari sepasang bibir mungil Rin. Berulang kali dia berusaha menahan rasa laparnya dengan mengalihkan pikiran pada apapun itu yang menarik matanya, tapi tetap saja rengekan sang perut sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Uh, baiklah -baiklah, aku makan." katanya dengan nada malas sambil melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar, mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan.

Kaki-kaki Rin melangkah santai di jalan trotoar yang cukup lengang dari kendaraan bermotor, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan sesekali orang yang menggunakan sepeda yang melintasi jalanan ini.

Keadaan itu membuat Rin sedikit menghela napas lega, dirinya tidak perlu direpotkan oleh sekumpulan orang yang mungkin akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai tunangan dari sang idola dunia tersebut. Sambil memainkan ujung pita yang melilit pinggang kecilnya, gadis itu sedikit berjingkrak senang saat tahu ada sebuah kedai sushi di ujung jalan sana.

Rin mempercepat langkahnya, membuat pita besar di kepalanya bergoyang bebas seiring pergerakan kaki dan angin yang berhembus. Dengan tingkah yang seperti itu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti setuju dengan panggilan 'bocah' yang selalu diserukan Len untuknya.

"Rin Kagamine!_"_

Teriakkan melengking dari arah belakang Rin membuat langkah kedua kakinya berhenti seketika. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke sumber suara, memastikan bahwa memang dirinyalah yang dipanggil oleh orang tersebut.

"Ah, ternyata memang benar itu kau!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini menyerupai pekikkan senang dan disusul dengan derap langkah cepat yang terkesan tergesa.

Mendengar itu, Rin hanya bisa berdoa jika orang yang memanggilnya tadi bukanlah fans gila Len. Sungguh, dia hanya lapar dan sedang mencari makan. Bukan mencari masalah yang bisa membuat rasa laparnya semakin meraung ganas.

Rin merasakan hawa orang tersebut semakin dekat dengannya, terbukti dari punggungnya yang terasa sedikit panas.

"RIIIINNN!"

Bruk!

"Aw, apa-apaan kau i- ASTAGA! KAAUUU?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Len mengangguk pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, memberi tanda kepada Mikuo bahwa semua persiapan untuk konsernya sudah sempurna.

"Baiklah, nanti pukul tujuh malam kau ada jumpa pers mengenai konsermu dua hari lagi ini. Kuharap kau bersiap-siap. Ajak saja TUNANGANmu itu kalau kau mau."

Pemuda pirang yang sedang menengguk minuman dari botol air mineral itu mendelik seketika kepada Mikuo, dan hanya mendapat kikikan geli dari si hijau itu.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong Rin, kemana dia? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat gadis itu. Apa dia ke apartemenmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hm? Bukankah dia duduk di sofa itu tadi?" kata Len sambil menunjuk sofa _single _berwarna hijau muda yang ada di pojok ruangan samping panggung.

"Itu kan tadi. Sekarang?" Mikuo memainkan negi yang ada di tangan kanannya, mengerling ke arah Len yang hanya menggendikkan bahunya santai, membuat Mikuo berdecak kesal melihat ketidak pedulian pemuda itu.

"Ck. Kau ini memang tunangan yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Cepat cari dia!"

Len memandang Mikuo sinis, "Kalau kau khawatir, mengapa bukan kau saja yang mencarinya?"

Mikuo menghela napas panjang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, lalu memandang Len malas, "Kalau saja aku tidak harus bertemu sponsor sekarang, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan mencari dia. Jadi, berhubung kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kau saja yang mencarinya, sekalian ajak dia bersiap-siap untuk acara malam nanti. Kau bisa membawanya ke salon, mungkin? Pasti dia akan senang. Hah, cewek itu memang tidak bisa kumengerti. Mengapa mereka senang sekali menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membiarkan orang lain mengutak-atik rambut mereka? Belum lagi dengan kuku, lalu wajah, lalu umm apalagi ya? Ah, intinya seperti itu. Kemudian …."

Dan manajer muda itu terus mengoceh mengenai perempuan dan salon, lalu mulai merambat mengenai hobi mereka yang gemar bergosip, dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang malah membicarakan perceraian seorang artis Hollywood terkenal.

Yang Mikuo tidak tahu, Len sudah meninggalkannya sejak kalimat keempatnya berakhir. Membiarkan pemuda itu terlihat bodoh berbicara sendiri sambil membaca majalah otomotif yang membuatnya tidak menyadari ketidak beradaan Len di ruangan itu lagi.

Mikuo, lain kali kau memang lebih baik diam. Percayalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tut Tut Tut

Len menggeram kesal begitu mendengar nada yang sama dari delapan belas panggilan yang ditujukan untuk satu nomor. Sudah sedari dua jam yang lalu Len berusaha menghubungi Rin yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, apalagi dia sudah mencari gadis itu ke berbagai tempat, tapi tetap saja keberadaan Rin tak juga berhasil dia temukan.

Otaknya mulai berpikir berlebihan. Mencoba menyimpulkan sendiri mengapa gadis pirang itu bisa pergi mendadak. Dan ah, seperti ada bola lampu di samping kepala Len, pemuda itu mengingat percakapan mereka saat perjalanan dari pantai tadi pagi yang cukup masuk akal sebagai alasan Rin untuk menghindar darinya.

Len melirik jam dinding di ruang makan apartemennya,

17:47

Dan lagi, pemuda itu berdecak kesal mengetahui waktu yang tersisa hingga acara malam nanti semakin mendekat.

"Bocah, kenapa kau selalu merepotkan?!"

Len mengenakan kembali alat penyamarannya yang tadi sempat dilemparnya asal sekembalinya dari pencariannya terhadap Rin. Tangan-tangannya bergerak cepat karena tidak ingin membuang waktu yang ada.

Dalam sekali gerakan, pemuda itu menyambar ponsel putih miliknya, kemudian menekan tombol hijau setelah sebelumnya mencari sebuah nomor di sederet kontak di benda itu,

"Bantu aku mencari Rin!"

_Klik_

Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang yang diteleponnya, pemuda itu mematikan sambungan secara sepihak, terlihat sekali dia memang sedang tergesa dan tidak ingin membuang waktu barang sedetik pun.

Len menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak memedulikan jika jam pulang kantor seperti ini jalanan menjadi padat dan harus lebih berhati-hati. Sesekali pandangannya mengedar ke samping-samping jalan, mencari satu objek yang menjadi fokus pencariannya:

Kepala kuning dengan pita putih besar.

Entah sudah berapa kali umpatan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu, dia benar-benar kesal dan itu berdampak pada temperamennya yang menjadi mudah terbakar. Siapapun tahu, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan keadaan Len yang sangat labil seperti sekarang ini jika kau masih ingin tubuhmu utuh.

Len mendecih pelan saat lampu lalu lintas menyala ke warna merah, membuat pemuda pirang itu terpaksa menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di belakang garis untuk pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang. Sambil menunggu lampu kembali hijau, Len menghubungi lagi orang yang tadi disuruhnya untuk ikut mencari Rin.

'_Ya?'_

"Kau menemukannya?"

'_Tidak. Kau sendiri?'_

"Kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. Teruslah mencari dia _negi_."

'_Yayaya, aku tahu, _shota_.' Klik._

Len melempar ponselnya asal ke bangku samping pengemudi, kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan kemana Rin pergi. Harusnya dia bisa bersikap tidak peduli pada gadis itu, membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mencari seorang perempuan benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati tertawa jika mengingatnya.

Sejak kapan seorang Len Kagamine peduli? Dan jika peduli, sejak kapan kepeduliannya itu ditujukan untuk seorang gadis? Bukankah selama ini Len Kagamine hanya peduli dengan karir, karir, dan karir?

Selamat untuk Rin, seorang gadis yang entah beruntung atau sial karena bisa membuat pria dengan gengsi tinggi selevel Len Kagamine mau bersusah payah mencari keberadaannya.

TIIIINNN TIIINNNN

Raungan klakson di belakang mobilnya membuat Len tersadar kembali.Oh, bahkan gadis itu bisa membuat Len melamun disaat lampu merah seperti ini.

Len baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya, jikalau sepasang matanya tidak menangkap warna pirang yang sedaritadi memenuhi kepalanya sedang berjalan membelakangi pandangan Len di depan deretan pertokoan.

TIIINNNNN

"Ck!"

Dan lagi, sambil berdecak kesal Len mulai menjalankan mobilnya, berbelok ke kiri dan masuk ke area pertokoan yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Dicarinya lagi objek yang tadi sempat terlihat olehnya sambil mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hah, ketemu kau!" pekik Len saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari salah satu boneka, tepat saat Len mematikan mesin mobil _sport _mewahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Len segera berlari kecil hingga sampai di belakang seorang gadis yang memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya,

"Bocah, cepat pulang! Kau itu merepotkan saja!" kata Len sambil menggamit tangan kiri gadis itu yang menggantung bebas, diseretnya menuju mobilnya lagi tanpa mengindahkan pemberontakan dari orang tersebut.

"Nghh, lepas."

Len tidak menanggapi, malah semakin mengetatkan pegangannya sambil terus menyeret.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mengenal Anda. Kumohon, lepas."

Oke, kali ini Len sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, maka dengan kasar Len melepas genggamannya dan langsung menatap ke gadis itu, daaannn… sejurus kemudian pemuda itu sukses membeku dengan kedua mata melebar di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Len bingung.

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menyeret-nyeretku." Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, terlihat sekali dia juga kesal dengan tingkah Len.

Len menggaruk kepalanya sedikit kasar, "Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Aku sedang mencari seseorang, dan kau sangat mirip dengan orang itu jadi kukira kau itu dia. Maaf."

"Hah, yasudah kalau begitu."

"Ya, sekali lagi maaf." Len mengangguk sekali kepada gadis itu lalu beranjak cepat menuju mobilnya.

Bruuummm…

"SIAL!"

Sudah cukup batas kesabaran Len untuk hari ini. Dirinya sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak menyetir dari pantai tadi, dan sekarang rasa pening menghampiri kepala pirangnya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terpaksa memutar arah mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen. Menjadikan Mikuo sebagai harapan satu-satunya untuk membawa gadis itu pulang.

"Ck, maaf Mikuo, kurasa kau harus mencarinya seorang diri." kata Len sebelum akhirnya kembali menginjak pedal gasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya." Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di bangku belakang piano berwarna putih gading. Jari-jari kecilnya menelusuri tuts per tuts yang berjajar rapi di alat musik itu, sesekali menekannya sehingga terdengar suara dentingan khas yang membuatnya tersenyum sendu.

Ruangan ini luas, berwarna kuning lembut dengan motif polkadot warna-warni yang membuat dinding-dindingnya ramai saat dipandang mata. Tidak membosankan, cenderung nyaman dan menenangkan.

Berbagai instrumen alat musik tertata dengan apiknya disini. Salah satu penghuninya telah kita ketahui berupa piano tadi yang berada di sudut kanan belakang ruangan ini. Disejajari dengan piano lain yang berwarna hitam yang ada di sudut kiri.

Kemudian deretan gitar akustik yang digantung di dinding, semakin memenuhi suasana ramai yang ada, sedangkan enam gitar listrik sengaja ditaruh di lantai, bergabung dengan alat musik lainnya seperti drum, bass, harpa, dan sebagainya.

Ya, ini merupakan studio musik pribadi milik seseorang yang pastinya sangat mencintai musik. Bisa dilihat dari lengkapnya alat musik yang ada di sini, serta berbagai fasilitas yang menunjang agar kualitas nada yang dihasilkan juga tidak sembarangan.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat lagu terakhir yang kumainkan sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti." ucap gadis itu lagi, pandangan matanya sedikit kosong, menerawang sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kau bisa memulainya lagi dari awal."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, membiarkan jari-jarinya menari dengan gemulai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan perasaannya yang menuntun tangannya bergerak.

Dan ruangan luas ini pun teredam oleh nada-nada indah dalam harmoni yang menenangkan. Mengalun lembut. Not per not tanpa terburu-buru. Memainkan tangga-tangga major dan minor yang disulap sedemikian rupa, menyampaikan perasaan sang pemain yang sedang menghayati lagunya.

Siapapun yang mendengar pasti menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak hanya untuk menikmati alunan ini. Indah, tapi menyesakkan. Membuat hati seperti tertindih beban berat dan sudah tak sanggup untuk mengangkatnya.

Tenang, tapi menyedihkan. Seperti ada tusukan bambu runcing yang tepat mengenai kerongkongan. Terasa sakit, ingin menangis tapi tak sanggup untuk bernapas dan bergerak berlebihan, takut jika bambu itu semakin dalam menancap.

Bebas, tapi juga terkurung. Memilukan dan menyedihkan. Ingin berlari, tapi rasanya tak kuat untuk berdiri. Ingin tertawa, tapi bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya berujung pada kepura-puraan yang semakin lama semakin memuakkan. Memainkan sandiwara dalam sandiwara. Berloncatan dari peran yang satu ke peran yang lainnya. Lelah, tapi tak bisa berhenti.

Dan sedetik kemudian alunan nada itu menghilang begitu saja. Gadis yang sedaritadi terlihat menikmati permainannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti bermain. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah deretan tuts-tuts tersebut, hingga perlahan cairan bening itu kembali hadir memburamkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut sarat akan kekhawatiran memecah hening yang ada.

"Tidak. Maaf, aku harus pergi." kata gadis itu sambil berdiri lalu pergi berlalu tanpa memandang sahabatnya yang menatapnya sendu.

"RIN!"

Gadis itu tetap berjalan, malah dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Sudah cukup dia terlihat lemah di mata orang lain, kali ini biarkanlah dia kuat, meskipun itu hanya kepura-puraan belaka.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungilnya terhempas begitu saja di sebuah taman kecil. Langit sudah gelap, dan dia hanya sendiri di sini. Menyangga tubuhnya yang lemas seketika ke sebuah bangku taman yang menjadi saksi rintihannya untuk kembali memaki takdir. Dan sebuah kata maaf pun meluncur miris dari bibir kecilnya, diiringi dengan tangkupan kedua tangannya menutup wajah sedihnya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir sekali lagi tanpa ada pertahanan untuk mencoba tegar.

"Maaf, Mi-"

Dan bisikannya itu semakin tersamarkan oleh desiran angin yang juga sama kacaunya dengan perasaan sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda pirang tengah gusar di bangku putih yang sedang dia duduki, berkali-kali dia melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar angkuh di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak jarang juga dia mengecek ponselnya, lalu kemudian di masukkan ke saku celana hitam panjangnya lagi, lalu mengeceknya lagi. Terus begitu sedari acara ini berlangsung.

"Belum ada kabar darinya?" tanya Mikuo yang melihat kegusaran Len.

Len hanya diam sambil menggeleng pelan. Ini sudah pukul 19:40, itu berarti sudah lebih dari lima jam dan sama sekali belum ada kabar dari Rin.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau pulang, siapa tau dia menunggu di depan apartemenmu. Acara intinya juga sudah selesai, biar kuurus para wartawan dan tamu yang ada. Kau tampak kacau, kau tahu?" Mikuo menepuk pelan pundak Len, mencoba memberi sedikitnya kekuatan pada pemuda yang memang sungguh tampak berantakan itu.

_Well_, sebenarnya penampilan Len tidak terlihat berantakan. Pemuda itu justru terlihat tampan malam ini. Dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam yang tidak terlalu formal, pemuda itu terlihat dewasa dan juga ehem seksi. Apalagi saat dia melonggarkan ikatan dasi biru tua yang melilit lehernya, bisa membuat perempuan mana pun yang melihatnya ber_blushing_ ria di tempat.

Tetapi, disini yang berantakan adalah pikirannya. Entah sudah berapa cabang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, dan cabang terbesar adalah seorang gadis pirang yang baru sehari tinggal di apartemennya dan sekarang menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan langkah gontai, Len meninggalkan tempat jumpa pers tersebut, membiarkan Mikuo yang menangani segalanya. Fokusnya sudah tidak ada di tempat, melayang mencemaskan seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan bisa membuatnya hampa hanya dengan ketidakhadirannya.

Langkah demi langkah ditapaki pemuda itu dengan pandangan kosong, diabaikannya beberapa sapaan dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya cukup baik. Yang menjadi tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu kembali ke apartemennya dan berharap menemukan gadis itu di sana tengah menunggu di sana.

"Yah semoga saja dia di sana." gumam Len lirih sambil melempar asal jas hitamnya ke bangku samping pengemudi. Sejenak, dia mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengurai lelah yang semakin terasa, baru kemudian dia benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang lengang pada malam ini.

Lagu _Like We Used To _milik _A Rocket to The Moon _menemani perjalanan dua puluh menit tersebut. Sesekali Len ikut menyanyikan beberapa bagian dari lagu itu saat pikirannya mulai terpecah kembali. Setidaknya, bernyanyi bisa meredakan kepalanya yang kembali dilanda pening.

Dan akhirnya, sampailah dia di sini, di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan jas yang tersampir di pundak kanan, serta rambut yang sudah berantakan dan dasi yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, dapat kita pastikan bahwa pangeran kita yang satu ini sudah benar-benar frustasi.

Kenapa? Sederhana saja alasannya, dia tidak menemukan Rin di apartemennya. Tidak di lobby, tidak di ruang santai apartemen, tidak pula di depan pintu apartemennya, tidak dimana-mana.

Len mendecih pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk ke apartemennya. Diabaikannya lampu yang belum menyala. Dirinya sudah benar-benar lelah bahkan hanya untuk menekan saklar. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanyalah tidur dan berharap esok hari semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Atau jika memang masih sama buruknya, setidaknya dia sudah bisa berpikir lebih jernih dari sekarang.

Tapi…

Sudah lebih dari satu jam pemuda itu membolak-balik badannya untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Beberapa kali pula dia berusaha memejamkan mata dan megenyahkan segala pikiran yang melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja, nyatanya dia masih terjaga dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Bayangkan saja, tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar ditorsir habis hari ini. Ada saja hal yang memaksa kedua hal itu untuk terus bekerja. Oke, mungkin dia tidak akan mengeluh jika saja dia terbuat dari serangkaian kerangka besi yang bisa digerakkan dengan _remote control _dan bisa diganti baterai saat daya tahannya sudah melemah. Tapi dia itu manusia, ayolah dia bisa _drop _jika terus seperti ini, dan satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa tetap beraktifitas hanyalah dengan beristirahat.

Len menghela napas panjang, dia menyerah untuk tertidur. Toh nanti jika sudah sampai batasnya dia juga akan tertidur sendiri. Dan kini, dia hanya terbaring di kasur empuknya, memeluk guling berwarna merah hati dengan kedua lengannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menandakan dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya merasakan sesuatu.

Sepi, kesal, hampa, dan yang paling penting adalah rasa takut.

Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan dia merasakan rasa takut yang seperti ini. Takut jika nanti sendiri lagi, takut kehilangan orang yang dianggapnya penting lagi, takut diabaikan, takut merasa sepi seorang diri, takut dirinya akan ditinggalkan. Rasa takut berlebihan yang membuat dadanya sesak dan berharap kenyataan pahit ini akan segera berakhir.

Takut yang tidak biasa. Takut yang lebih menjurus pada perasaan ingin memiliki dan tidak ingin sedikit pum terlepas.

Pikirannya terlempar pada satu sosok. Seorang gadis mungil berparas ayu dengan mata biru indahnya. Sikap ambigu yang ditunjukkan gadis itu yang terkadang sulit Len pahami. Satu sosok yang Len merasa sedang bercermin saat berhadapan dengannya

Rin Kagamine.

Kembali Len menghela napas, kali ini terasa lebih berat. Dia memikirkan gadis itu, atau bisa dibilang dia sedang mencemaskan gadis itu.  
Benaknya sedang berkeliaran dengan sejuta tanya.

Rin sedang apa sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa makanannya bergizi? Apa dia sedang marah? Dan yang paling penting: Dimana Rin?

"_KUSO!_"

Dan dalam gelapnya ruangan dimana dia biasa tidur itu, seorang Len Kagamine tetap terjaga sepanjang malam hanya karena gadis bernama Rin Kagamine yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka gembok menuju kehidupannya.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun lalu, Len menyerah untuk terlihat kuat. Membiarkan bulan yang hanya tampak setengahnya itu mengintipi basah air matanya yang semakin dingin akan perihnya luka.

"Rin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Rin…"_

"PERGIIII!"

"_Aku membelikanmu apron baru! Lihat! Kau suka, kan?"_

"PERGI! KUMOHON PERGI!"

"_Waah, ini kue buatanmu, sayang?"_

"PERGI, SIALAN!"

"_Kemari, biar _Tou-san _ajari cara membuat _takoyaki_."_

"KAU BUKAN _TOU-SAN_! PERGI!"

"_Anak tak tahu diuntung! Sama seperti ibumu!" PLAK!_

"DIAM! DIAM!"

"_Kau dengar ya, kau hanya boleh mengikuti jejakku! Atau kubunuh kau seperti aku membunuh ibumu!"_

"HENTIKAN! DIAM!"

"_Rei-Sama, restoran menbutuhkan Anda."_

"KALIAN BERHENTI! PERGI!"

"_Sayang, lihatlah! Ini aku, Ayahmu. Beri salam padaku."_

"KAU KEPARAT! ENYAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"_Hahaha, kau dengar? Bahkan ibumu masih menyebut namaku sebelum ajalnya! Dia dengan mulut busuknya itu menyumpah serapahiku. Hanya namaku disana, tak ada namamu! Rei Kagamine! Hanya Rei Kagamine seorang! Hahaha!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

PRANG!

Sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang terlempar jauh dan tepat menghantam dinding sehingga membuat kacanya repih berserakan. Terdengar isak tangis dari ruang berukuran 7x8 meter ini. Suasana gelap dan hanya mendapat penerangan dari bulan membuat pandangan kesulitan untuk menemukan asal suara itu berasal.

Jikalau saja orang itu tidak mengacak rambutnya kasar, maka tidak ada yang tahu jika ada seseorang yang tengah memeluk lututnya di pojok ruangan ini. Ruangan yang bisa dipastikan sebuah kamar karena ada tempat tidur berukuran _king size _yang terletak di tengah, dan beberapa barang-barang lainnya selayaknya kamar pada umumnya.

"Hiks..hiks…, pergi…"

Lirih terdengar suara itu. Mengutarakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Bersama isakan dan derai air mata yang tak juga surut, bibir itu bergetar menggumamkan ungkapan-ungkapan keputus asaan. Dengan bahu yang naik turun dan lengan yang semakin erat memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri, gadis itu mencoba mencari sendi-sendi yang mampu membuatnya bangkit.

Tapi lelah, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba. Mungkin kali ini, dia membiarkan semuanya menertawakannya. Mungkin kali ini, dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut menertawakan kelemahannya.

"Hahaha… ha- hiks… haha… Rei Kagamine… haha… puas kau sekarang?"

Dan tangis sendu itu berubah menjadi tawa yang memilukan, walau isakkan tak mampu hilang begitu saja.

Jika sudah begini, hanya satu yang dibutuhkan. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sosok ini sudah menjadi heroin tersendiri baginya. Membuat candu yang tak henti menagih rasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Seorang pemuda, yang tak beda jauh dari keadaannya yang berlari luntang-lantung dari masa lalu, tapi setidaknya mereka tahu mereka tidak sendiri.

Fokusnya kembali berputar pada tiga huruf yang membentuk nama itu, menari mengitari seakan menariknya agar semakin menggigil karena membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Len…"

Dan bibir yang terkatup itu kembali terbuka, menggumamkan satu nama yang memang membuatnya sakau hanya karena tak terasa eksistensinya.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi heroin dan malaikatnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan:

Len Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Halooo…. Udah lebih dari sebulan saya gak update! *nyengir***

**Well, selain uas saya juga males rasanya buat nyentuh laptop, jadi ya maaf ya ditelantarkan dulu. Dan lagi, ada yang merasa gak kalo feelnya disini gak ada? (nunjuk tangan semua)**

**Iya, aku stuck nulis dari adegan yang Rin hilang itu, disitu aku bener-bener gatau lanjutinnya gimana, dan hasilnya….. KACAU! Gomen T.T**

**Ada yang bisa nebak itu Rin ketemu sama siapa hayoooo? Disini aku bikin RinLen sama-sama ngerasain kesepian yg sama, mereka sama-sama menderita kok karena jauh satu sama lainnya.**

**Untuk yang nanya Rei Kagamine itu siapa siih? Well, saya rasa udah pada dapet kan dia itu siapa? Hehe, walau belum aku jelasin banget sih.**

**Dan yak, thank you yang udah review, yang udah fave, follow, dan yang udah baca juga.**

**Silent reader? Kalo bisa sih jangan yah, aku mau tau pendapat kalian gimana ^^**

**Oke, kasih aku saran, kritik, masukan dan lain-lainnya.**

**Review lagi yaa….**

**Oh ya, kemarin-kemarin aku dikasih tahu kalau ada fic yang mirip sama ini, tapiii… gak apa-apa kok, imajinasi itu gak terbatas, kawan. Dan mungkin aja imajinasi kita sama :D *toss***

**Jangan berhenti berkarya, jangan takut flame, jangan ngerasa fic kalian gak bagus. Yang mau publish tapi ternyata ragu-ragu dan takut dibilang jelek, ayo publish aja ceritanya. Justru kalian bakal lebih berkembang nantinya. Gak percaya? Liat aja fic pertamaku yang astaga kacau banget itu, yah walau sekarang juga sama kacaunya, tapi setidaknya aku banyak belajar dari sesama author disini.**

**Ini kenapa jadi sok banget nih sayah? *ditimpukin***

**Intinya, yuk sama-sama belajar biar lebih baik disini :D**

**Naah..review kutunggu.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Jaa ne! mwaaaahhh!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dan bibir yang terkatup itu kembali terbuka, menggumamkan satu nama yang memang membuatnya sakau hanya karena tak terasa eksistensinya.

Sebuah nama yang menjadi heroin dan malaikatnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan:

Len Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inilah aku dan segala takdir yang kubawa di pundakku_

_Sesekali berhenti berpijak dan mengkhayal sedang terbang diangkasa_

_Tuhan, aku tak meminta beban yang ringan_

_Tapi kumohon, kuatkan langkahku_

_Aku sudah lelah mengeluh dan bertanya mengapa_

_Untuk itu_

_Jika aku telah merasa lelah, yakinkan aku senyum-Mu menanti diujung sana_

**Chef vs Singer**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Typo(s), berantakan, abal, gaje**

**THIS CHAPTER LOTS OF FLASHBACK.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deringan dari sebuah ponsel putih terdengar begitu saja. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi pemilik dari benda itu sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya untuk menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. Kedua lengannya bahkan semakin mengerat memeluk guling yang sudah ada dalam dekapannya sejak tadi. Jejak air mata yang belum mengering pun kembali basah oleh tetesan-tetesan yang baru.

Pandangan nanar kedua bola matanya terus menatap bulan yang tampak setengah. Sendiri di bentangan gelap sana, tanpa ada titik-titik lainnya yang seringkali disebut bintang. Tampaknya, kali ini bukan hanya pemuda itu yang merasa kesepian.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ya, ada apa dengannya? Makhluk dingin yang sudah tidak peduli lagi pada yang namanya kehidupan sosial itu mendadak kalut hanya karena seorang gadis. Sudah berapa kali dia menghipnotis pikirannya sendiri untuk tenang dan kembali acuh, tapi tetap saja di tengah jalan pikirannya akan kembali terpecah dengan fokus utama kembali pada gadis itu.

'Rin, kau kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang?'

Len menghembuskan napas berat, dadanya perlahan sesak. Entahlah, mungkin karena memang benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rin. Dan jangan tanya mengapa Len bisa merasakannya, dia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan, kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam. Berusaha tidur dan melupakan segala emosi aneh yang kini tengah dirasanya. Hanya saja, dia lupa, sang pikiran tidak mudah untuk dialihkan.

'_JANGAN PERGI, BODOH! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT!'_

Rekaman suara Rin yang berteriak frustasi begitu Len menghampirinya setelah badai kala itu. Di pantai kemarin.

'_Aku takut hiks.. kau pergi… huhu…'_

Len menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya terpejam kuat berusaha mengenyahkan suara-suara yang kini terdengar jelas melalui pikirannya.

'_Kau kemana saja? Hiks… aku…. Aku takut Len kenapa-napa.'_

Kini dia menengkurapkan badannya. Menenggelamkan wajah pada kasur dengan bantal yang digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

'_Hiks… jangan seperti itu lagi… hiks…'_

"AAAARRGGGHH….!" Len menjerit frustasi. Dihempaskannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Pemuda itu meneguk habis air yang ada dalam gelas berukuran besar. Setelahnya dia hanya terdiam sambil menyenderkan bahu pada dinding berwarna krem ruangan itu. pandangannya kembali melihat bulan melalui jendela apartemennya.

Hhhhhh…. Mengapa sesaknya kian berat?

Len yakin, bahkan sangat yakin kalau Rin saat ini sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi…. Siapa? Siapa yang Rin butuhkan sekarang? Ayahnya? Len tidak ingat Rin masih memiliki Ayah. Ibunya? Ayolah, yang Len tahu Rin selama ini tinggal sendiri. Kekasihnya? Jangan gila, siapa juga yang ingin menjadi kekasih gadis secerewet itu?

Lalu… siapa?

'_Kau tahu, Len. Aku seringkali berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengirimkanku seorang malaikat.'_

'_Permintaan bodoh.'_

'_Hmm, mungkin iya bagimu, tapi tidak bagi Tuhan. Karena Dia sudah mengirimkan malaikat itu untukku.'_

'…_..'_

'_Seseorang, yang berjanji menjagaku selama aku tidur. Karena sebenarnya, ketakutanku selama ini adalah mimpi buruk dan sendirian.'_

Len mendengus menahan geli mengingat perbincangannya dengan Rin beberapa waktu lalu, saat mereka sedang berada di penginapan dan mereka sama-sama tidak bisa tidur.

Ya, Len tahu sekarang. Rin sedang butuh malaikatnya. Seseorang yang berjanji menjaganya saat tertidur. Seseorang yang akan menemaninya sepanjang gadis itu bermimpi buruk.

Len jadi teringat jika Rin memang seringkali menangis dan meracau tak jelas saat tertidur. Awalnya, dia merasa terganggu dan cukup panik melihat seorang gadis menangis dalam tidurnya. Hei, itu merupakan hal aneh bagi pemuda yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang mengkhawatirkan seperti Len, jadi wajar saja dia panik.

Dan seingat Len, saat melihat Rin seperti itu dia ingin sekali melindunginya. Ingin mengatakan pada Rin bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama tertidur. Bahwa ada dia yang akan menemaninya dan menjaganya. Bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sana nanti ketika Rin terbangun. Bahwa…

Tunggu…

'_Seseorang, yang berjanji menjagaku selama aku tidur. Karena sebenarnya, ketakutanku selama ini adalah mimpi buruk dan sendirian.'_

Menjaganya saat tertidur dan akan selalu ada di sana saat Rin terbangun…

'_Len.. aku takut.'_

'_Tak perlu kau takutkan apapun. Lihat, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menjagamu.'_

'_Tidak mau, nanti dia datang lagi.'_

'_Aku menjagamu. Percayalah.'_

Len tersentak ketika mengingat ucapannya pada Rin waktu itu. Dia berjanji akan menjaga Rin, dia berjanji pada Rin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

'_Kau tahu, Len. Aku seringkali berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengirimkanku seorang malaikat.'_

Rin sedang butuh malaikatnya sekarang. Dan malaikatnya adalah….

"Aku?"

Butuh sekian detik bagi Len untuk memercayai bahwa memang dirinyalah yang sekarang sedang Rin butuhkan. Malaikat Rin Kagamine adalah dirinya.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Len mencari kunci mobil miliknya yang tadi dia lemparkan asal. Dengan cepat pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya, fokus menuju satu tujuan yang masih belum bisa dipastikannya untuk saat ini.

"Ck, tapi aku harus kemana?"

Len mengemudikan mobilnya pelan sambil mengingat-ingat kemungkinan-kemungkinan tempat yang dikunjungi Rin saat ini.

Tadi sore dia sudah sempat memeriksa rumah Rin, untunglah dia masih ingat jalannya walau baru pertama kali ke sana saat mengantar Rin mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk tinggal di apartemennya waktu itu. Dan sialnya, Rin tidak ada di sana.

Kembali pemuda itu memutar otaknya. Rasa lelah yang tadi dirasanya mendadak menguap entah kemana. Membayangkan Rin sedang sendirian membuat dirinya ingin segera berjumpa dengan gadis itu. Memeluknya, tanpa mau peduli lagi dengan reaksi dari Rin nanti. Yang dia tahu, dia sedang ingin menenangkan…. dan ditenangkan.

"Oke Len, sekarang tenang dan coba berpikir jernih. Hmm… kalau aku jadi Rin, yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk bekerja, maka tempat kedua yang aku tuju selain rumah adalah…."

Len menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, kelihatannya dia cukup berharap jika memang tempat itulah yang kini sedang menyembunyikan Rin darinya.

Dan ya, tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi, Len kini sudah berjalan pasti menuju restoran – yang untungnya masih buka di tengah malam seperti ini – tempat Rin bekerja.

Ting

Suara dentingan otomatis yang akan berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka pun terdengar di sela-sela kesibukan yang ada di restoran ini, dan Len yang baru melangkahkan kaki kanannya masuk sudah harus disambut dengan lengkingan suka cita dari penggemarnya yang juga merupakan pegawai Petrichor.

"Selamat daAAAAAAAAAAAA….. Len-_kun_!"

Len hanya pasrah ketika lengan kanannya ditarik oleh seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya mengingat mereka sudah pernah bertemu dua kali. Dan, untung saja Len ke sini karena ada perlu, jika tidak maka sudah sedaritadi dia menghempaskan kedua tangan mungil yang mencengkram lengannya kuat itu.

"Len_-kun _ingin makan apa? Ah, biar kupilihkan menu terba-"

"Ahem… mmm… _sumimasen _Akita-_san_." kata Len memotong perkataan pelayan itu setelah sebelumnya melirik _name tag _di pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"U-um y-ya Len-_kun_? Ah, kau boleh memanggilku Neru, ngomong-ngomong."

"Aa. Neru-_san_, begini… aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

Mata Neru seketika berbinar. Len datang ke sini khusus untuk menemuinya? Dan bertanya sesuatu kepada dirinya? Diantara sekian banyak orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi berbicara langsung dengan Len – termasuk dirinya – dan kini tanpa perlu berbuat apa-apa sang idola sendiri sudah datang menemuinya? Oke, mungkin hal ini akan dia tulis di buku diarynya. Hm, _it's so old school, _Neru.

Dan, kini pikiran Neru sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Len. Apakah itu pertanyaan pribadi seperti tipe pria yang disukai oleh Neru? Oh, maka dengan cepat Neru akan menjawab bahwa itu pastinya Len. Atau pertanyaan yang langsung menjurus ke suatu hal yang ekstrim seperti…..

Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?

'_KYAAAAAAA…. Tentu aku mauuuuuu….!' Inner _Neru pun berteriak dengan sadisnya dalam diri gadis itu.

"Neru-_san_, apakah kau…"

Neru mengangguk bersemangat menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang entah kenapa tergantung di lidah Len begitu melihat Neru bersemu merah dan matanya berkilat senang.

"…. tahu keberadaan Rin?"

Siiiiinggggg…..

Neru membeku sesaat. Matanya berkedip cepat sambil berusaha tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak seperti orang idiot.

"A-apa?" kata Neru, masih memproses pertanyaan Len dalam kepalanya.

Len menggaruk tengkuknya, rasanya dia salah menanyakan Rin kepada gadis ini, "Rin. Apakah kira-kira kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? Dia pergi sejak tadi siang dan sampai saat ini dia belum kembali ke apartemenku. Sebagai rekan kerjanya, mungkin kau tahu dimana dia."

Neru terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Len. Apalagi saat akhirnya dia tahu kemana Rin selama beberapa hari ini tidak datang bekerja. Ternyata Rin bersama dengan Len, bahkan tinggal satu atap bersama pemuda tersebut. Sejenak, Neru merasa iri terhadap gadis itu – entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dia iri. Bahkan sangat iri.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu untuk kepentingan pribadiku. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya. Dan kupikir, kau lebih dari sekedar teman kerjanya. Alasan mengapa aku menemuimu adalah karena aku percaya padamu, sebagaimana Rin sangat percaya terhadapmu. Jadi ya, mungkin kau lebih tahu banyak tentang Rin dari siapapun yang ada di sini." kata Len begitu melihat Neru menundukkan wajahnya.

'_Rin? Percaya padaku?'_

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika dia percaya padaku? Bahkan, aku dan kau baru bertemu dua kali sebelum saat ini. Apakah dia dengan wajah malaikatnya itu bicara langsung padamu jika dia memercayaiku? Hmm…. dan kau percaya saja begitu dia berkata seperti itu?" Neru berusaha tenang, tapi Len tahu, ada kesinisan dalam nada bicaranya kali ini.

Len menghela napas sejenak. Hhhhh….. sepertinya tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah berkata padaku jika dia memercayaimu."

Neru terkekeh pelan, "Hm, lalu?"

"Dia berkata pada Tuhan jika dia memercayaimu – bahkan menyayangimu."

Kedua mata gadis itu sedikit melebar. Apa maksudnya?

Len berdeham kecil sambil menyenderkan diri ke dinding, "Dia berdoa, meminta pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu. Untuk selalu memercayai dirinya menjadi temanmu, untuk selalu memercayaimu sebagai temannya. Dia meminta pada Tuhan agar kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Dia meminta kepada Tuhan untukmu, melebihi apa yang dia minta untuk dirinya sendiri."

'Kami-sama_, Tuhanku yang baik. Aku ingin meminta lagi padaMu malam ini. Masih seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya. Aku ingin Kau menjaga sahabat kecilku yang jauh di sana, menjaga Luka-_nee_, Kaito-_nii_, menjaga Neru. Percayakan aku untuk bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk mereka, dan percayakan mereka untuk menjadi sahabatku. Neru, kumohon agar dia tidak merasakan kesendirian yang kurasa. Jaga gadis itu Tuhan. Amin.'_

Neru tersentak begitu mendengar penuturan Len. Bahunya sedikit bergetar dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sedikitnya membuatnya lebih bisa menahan air mata.

"Aku mendengarnya berdoa seperti itu setiap malam, sebelum dia tidur. Aku selalu mendengar dia menyebut nama orang-orang yang penting baginya. Dan namamu, tak pernah absen dari bibirnya…. walau untuk satu waktu sekalipun."

Dan dua tetes air mata pun lolos dari kedua binar matanya, sebegitu pentingnya-kah dirinya untuk Rin?

'_Hai, namaku Rin Kagamine. Namamu?'_

'_A-akita N-neru.'_

'_Aa, Neru-_chan_. Selamat datang di _Petrichor_. Semoga kau betah di sini ya. dan jangan sungkan untuk bertanya mengenai apapun kepadaku dan yang lainnya.'_

'A-arigatou _Rin-_senpai_.'_

'_Ne.. panggil aku Rin. Aku tidak lebih baik darimu, kawan. Kita sama-sama berjuang memberikan yang terbaik ya di sini! _Ganbarimashoo_!"_

Kilasan saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Rin. Dia ingat, diantara beberapa pelayan lama yang menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi dari Neru, Rin-lah orang yang pertama yang menyambutnya. Padahal Rin adalah ketua _chef_. Memakaikan pita merah yang menjadi seragam di restoran ini di kepalanya. Mengaitkan jari kelingking masing-masing sambil berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik di restoran ini.

"Kupikir kau menganggap Rin sama pentingnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah ya. Ternyata kau tidak memahami Rin sebaik dia memahamimu. Maaf mengganggumu." ujar Len sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, kemudian beranjak pergi.

'_Neru! Kau selalu saja membawa bedak ke dapurku! Kau tahu jika butiran-butiran bedak itu berterbangan ke masakanku, kau akan kupanggang hidup-hidup.'_

_._

'_Ada apa Neru? Kau takut sendirian ya? Mau kutemani?'_

_._

'_Menangislah. Hanya ada aku di sini jika kau malu jika orang lain melihatmu. Aku akan menutup mataku jika memang kau juga malu terhadapku.'_

_._

'_Neru, cepat sembuh ya. Hihihi… kau tahu? Aku membolos kerja hari ini, dan sssttt…. Jangan bilang Luka-_nee _ya. Aku ingin merawatmu saja hari ini, lagipula di restoran ada Kaito-_nii._ Hei, kau belum minum obat ya? Astaga, bahkan bubur yang kubuatkan semalam tidak kau sentuh sama sekali. Baik, kali ini aku ada di sini dan kau tak bisa semena-mena lagi menyiksa tubuhmu, _bodoh_.'_

_._

"Tunggu!" Neru berjalan cepat mengejar Len yang baru membuka pintu mobilnya. Tidak, kali ini dia sadar. Rin, dia menganggap gadis itu sama pentingnya, sepenting Len menganggap keberadaan Rin baginya.

Len menoleh ke arah Neru yang sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya dari air mata yang ada di pipinya, tidak peduli dengan riasan yang dia pertahankan selama berjam-jam tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku tahu dimana Rin."

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Len heran.

Neru tersenyum lembut, "Ketulusan gadis itu untuk menyayangiku. Itu yang merubahku."

Dan sejurus kemudian, senyum yang sama pun turut tercetak di wajah rupawan milik Len, untuk satu alasan yang sama. Rin Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar dari perbatasan kota. Suasana lengang jalanan membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk berkendara secepat yang ia mau. Konsentrasinya sama sekali tidak terpecah lagi, dia benar-benar fokus pada apa yang sedang dia tuju kini.

'_Kau tahu dimana Rin, Neru?'_

'_Ya. Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu satu hal. Apakah saat terakhir kali kau dengannya dia tampak kacau?'_

'_Hm, ya bisa dikatakan begitu.'_

'_Tidak salah lagi. Kurasa dia pergi ke rumahnya.'_

Len memelankan laju kendaraannya. Jalanan cukup basah setelah tersiram air dari langit, ditambah lagi jalan yang naik turun memaksanya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Dia sedikit membuka kaca mobilnya, merasakan udara dini hari di tempat itu. Dingin. Seperti halnya udara pegunungan pada umumnya.

'_Tidak. Aku sudah ke sana tadi, begitu juga manajerku. Tapi dia tidak ada di sana.'_

'_Bukan. Bukan rumah yang ada di kota ini yang kumaksud.'_

'_Hm? Maksudmu?'_

'_Rin pernah bercerita padaku jika dia mempunyai rumah di luar kota ini. Rumah milik orang tuanya, tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecilnya sebelum akhirnya datang ke sini. Umm.. sebentar, kurasa aku masih menyimpan kertasnya di lokerku.'_

Pukul 02.16, masih terlalu dini untuk orang-orang beraktifitas bukan? Ya, dan Len cukup senang dengan fakta bahwa sekitarnya sepi. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang sesekali juga melintas di jalan sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui dua mobil ini. Dan dilihat dari plat nomor kendaraan mereka, mereka juga sama seperti Len – berasal dari kota lain.

'_Ini alamatnya. Kuharap dia memang berada di sana. Dan… apakah kau ingin pergi sekarang juga?'_

'_Ya. Aku ingin cepat menemuinya, lagipula aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu.'_

'_Baiklah. Ini kubawakan kau beberapa makanan, aku yakin kau belum makan melihat penampilanmu yang berantakan.'_

'_Ah, ya terimakasih.'_

'_Ya, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada Rin. Bilang padanya aku akan menjitaknya begitu dia masuk kerja karena membuatku sebegini rindunya pada si bodoh itu.'_

Keempat roda mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. Len mengamati sejenak alamat yang tadi Neru berikan dan melihat lagi ke rumah tersebut. Dan ya, memang benar ini alamat yang diberikan oleh Neru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len pun memasukkan mobilnya pada halaman luas rumah itu.

Setelah menyalakan _alarm _pada mobil kesayangannya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sambil mengetatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, dia mengamati lagi rumah yang kemungkinan besar adalah rumah Rin dulu – mungkin sekarang juga.

Rumah ini masih terlihat megah. Walau cat dindingnya mulai memudar dan ada sekumpulan debu yang menutupi permukaannya. Akan tetapi, halamannya sangat rapi. Ada taman yang bunganya membentuk suatu formasi yang indah. Ditambah lagi beberapa patung dewa Yunani yang menghiasi taman tersebut.

Len mencoba membuka pintu eboni di hadapannya. Hm, seperti yang sudah dia duga. Tidak dikunci. Dan itu melegakannya karena bisa saja Rin tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya jika pintu itu dikunci.

Perlahan, Len memasuki rumah itu. Gelap dan hanya diterangi satu lampu di lorong kanannya. Di rumah yang bagai istana seperti ini, tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Langkah demi langkah Len mencoba menelusuri rumah tersebut dan mencari keberadaan Rin. Kaki-kakinya menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Dia menggunakan cahaya dari ponselnya sebagai satu-satunya alat penerangan yang bisa membantunya kini.

Pandangannya kemudian menyapu jejeran ruangan yang ada di lantai dua. Mencari petunjuk tentang ruangan mana yang sekarang sedang ditempati Rin. Dan sedetik kemudian Len tersenyum kecil begitu melihat sedikit cahaya di sebuah ruangan melalui celah bawah pintu.

Pelan sekali Len menyeret langkahnya, berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun itu. Dia tidak ingin Rin lari lagi darinya begitu tahu dia ada di sini. Tidak. Tidak untuk jarak mereka yang sudah sedekat ini.

Len membuka pintu ruangan itu. Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata kamar tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya. Sinar yang ternyata berasal dari sebatang lilin yang ada di pojok ruangan tak mampu membantu banyak baginya untuk melihat ke setiap sudut ruang besar itu.

Dan ketika dia mendapati seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya sambil menghadap jendela, kaki-kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk menarik orang tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Len berteriak kencang sambil memegangi tangan kanan orang tersebut.

"LEPASKAN BENDA ITU SEKARANG!" teriak Len lagi.

Orang yang ada dalam dekapannya meronta sekuat yang dia bisa. Sesekali isakannya terdengar sambil memukul-mukul Len lemah.

Prang

Pecahan kaca yang ternoda bercak darah pun jatuh ke lantai. Membuat bunyi dentingan begitu benda itu menyentuh dinginnya lantai marmer. Bersamaan dengan itu, Len membalik tubuh orang tersebut dan mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat.

"Ssshhh… jangan…. jangan menyerah semudah itu."

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan emosinya yang juga bisa ikut jatuh melihat tubuh kecil itu menjadi kacau hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"R-rei… R-rei…"

Kedua iris Len melebar. Terkejut? Pasti. Tapi dia tidak ingin ikut hilang kendali. Setidaknya, biarkan dia kuat untuk kali ini.

"Ssshhh…. Sudah. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau sangat berantakan, kau tahu?"

"Hiks… R-rei… hiks…"

Len sedikit mengurai pelukannya, "Lihat aku."

"Hiks… R-rei…"

"Lihat aku!"

"Huhuhu… R-rei…"

"LIHAT AKU!"

Perlahan, kepala itu mendongak. Melihat seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Tatap baik-baik wajahku."

Manik biru itu mengamati tiap inci dari wajah rupawan pemuda tersebut. Mulai dari matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya.

"Sebut namaku."

Dan keseluruhan wajah pemuda itu membuat pandangan kosongnya kembali terisi. Kembali menginjak bumi dan menyentuh realita.

"UH! LEN! HUHUHU… LEEEENNN!"

Len menghela napas lega begitu Rin meneriakkan namanya, memeluknya erat sambil terus memanggil dia seorang.

"Ya. Ini aku. Teruslah begitu… sebut namaku."

"Len… hiks… aku… takut…"

"Aku tahu. Itu kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang."

Len mengusap lembut rambut Rin. seperti tujuannya semula, dia ingin menenangkan Rin. Dia ingin ada di sana saat Rin butuh dia. Dia ingin menjaga Rin. Dia ingin dibagi sakitnya oleh Rin. Dia ingin menjaga Rin.

Karena dia adalah malaikatnya. Malaikat bagi dan hanya untuk Rin Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamar kedua orang tuaku. Dulu, aku selalu berada di sini sepanjang waktu. Nyaman sekali rasanya berada di sini. Rasanya seperti pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Menenangkan." kata Rin sambil tersenyum kecil, dan dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari Len.

Mereka masih berada di ruangan tersebut. Duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas karpet berbulu lembut yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dengan segelas _ocha _hangat di tangan masing-masing, mereka membicarakan banyak hal sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Rin sudah tenang. Emosinya bahkan sudah stabil, walau sesekali dia melamunkan suatu hal jika Len sedang tidak berbicara. Oleh karena itu Len menanyakan tentang rumah ini pada Rin.

"Kau tahu piano hitam di samping tempat tidur? Itu adalah piano pertama yang kumainkan. Awalnya aku sedang merajuk pada _Kaa-san _karena dia selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengajariku bermain piano, jadilah aku menekan-nekan asal tuts-tuts tersebut, dan hasilnya cukup bagus untuk anak berumur enam tahun sepertiku. Mulai saat itu aku belajar piano sendiri, tanpa pernah diajari siapapun."

Len tidak berkomentar. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah Rin yang tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya dahulu.

"Dan kau tahu, Len. Saat _Kaa-san _berulang tahun, aku memainkannya sebuah lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri. Dia sangat terkejut karena ya selama ini aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku sering memainkan pianonya tanpa ijin. Aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa memberikannya sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia pergi_._" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Selalu sesak rasanya mengingat kepergian _Kaa-san_nya.

"Hmm… mungkin dia tidak pergi. Dia hanya menghilang dan tidak bisa kau lihat. Itu saja."

Rin menatap Len, "Maksudmu?"

"Pada nyatanya kau sekarang masih bisa menceritakan tentang _Kaa-san_mu padaku. Itu artinya dia tidak pergi. Dia hanya tak terlihat."

"…."

Len menutup matanya sejenak, menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan… "Karena dia masih hidup dalam pikiranmu. Orang baru bisa dikatakan pergi jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengingatnya… jika kenangan tentangnya, sudah mati bersama orang-orang yang biasa mengenangnya."

'_Selama kau masih mengingatku, maka aku akan terus hidup. Karena orang yang sudah pergi, hanya bisa hidup melalui kenangan, Len-_kun_.'_

Len tersenyum simpul mengingat perkataan seseorang beberapa tahun lalu. Orang yang keberadaannya sudah dinyatakan hilang dari dunia, tapi tidak dari hati dan pikirannya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Seringkali dengan mengingat _Kaa-san _aku merasa sedang berbincang dengannya. Dan.. aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi. Tidak lagi."

Len mengacak pelan rambut Rin, "Sebaiknya begitu."

Rin tertawa kecil, kemudian menegak lagi _ocha _miliknya, "_Kaa-san_ku, namanya Lily Kagamine. Wanita lembut dan anggun yang selalu menyayangiku. Mengalirkan banyak cinta untukku, dan untuk banyak orang yang mengenalnya."

Deg!

Jantung Len serasa ditikam pedang seketika. Tuhan, apalagi sekarang?

"Aku dan_ Kaa-san_ sangatlah dekat. Ya mengingat kami hanya hidup berdua setelah ayah kandungku meninggal ketika aku masih bayi, jadi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai gambaran apapun tentang ayahku. Meskipun begitu, ibu sering bercerita tentang ayah, dan menurutku ayahku adalah ayah yang hebat. Aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi ibuku."

Pendengaran Len sudah samar. Dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Rin bicarakan. Pikirannya sekarang penuh oleh beberapa potongan dari masa lalunya.

'_Pergi saja kau lelaki sialan! Nikahi perempuan itu! tinggalkan aku dan anakku! Jangan pernah kembali!'_

_._

'_Len_-kun_, mulai saat ini kita tinggal di sini ya.'_

'Tou-chan _tidak ikut?'_

'_Tidak, sayang. Hanya kita saja. Kita akan bersenang-senang berdua! Bagaimana?'_

'_Ya! umm… tapi _Tou-chan _sudah janji mau ajalin aku macak, _Kaa-chan…'

_._

'_APA? MAU MENGAMBIL ANAKKU, EH? POTONG KEDUA TANGANKU! PATAHKAN KEDUA KAKIKU, DULU, BAJINGAN!'_

_PLAK!_

'_PERGI SAJA DENGAN PIANIS ITU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI, ASAL JANGAN GANGGU ANAKKU!'_

_._

'Tou-chan?'

'_Ya, sayang?'_

'_Kita mau kemana?'_

'_Umm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Amerika?'_

'_Uh? Amelika itu dimana?'_

'_Kau tahu patung Liberty?'_

'_Ah ya! Tapi _Kaa-chan _mana?'_

_._

'_Kau lihat wanita yang bermain piano itu, Len?'_

'_Umm.. ya.'_

'_Dia Lily, _Kaa-chan_ barumu.'_

_._

Rin mengibaskan tangannya tepat di wajah Len, dan seketika Len mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Hm, Len? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Len terdiam sambil menatap Rin yang sedang balik menatapnya khawatir. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Len segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rin sendiri dengan ratusan tanya yang ada di kepalanya.

"_KUSO! _REI BRENGSEEEEKKKKK!" jerit Len ketika sudah berada di halaman rumah Rin.

Prang

NIIT NIIIT NIIIT

Alarm mobil yang menyala begitu Len melempar batu pada kaca mobil membuat Rin tersentak. Dia segera turun untuk menghampiri Len. Dia yakin, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"LEN!" teriak Rin begitu melihat Len akan memasuki mobilnya.

Len menoleh ke arah Rin sekilas, lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya entah kemana. Meninggalkan jejak serpihan kaca mobil yang tadi berhamburan, bersama Rin yang merasa retak seperti layaknya kaca tersebut.

Tatapan Len tadi… mengapa begitu dingin?

Ada apa dengannya?

Salahku apa?

Len, kau…

… kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N): Oke, aku tahu aku tahu kalian pasti bilang… "CHAPTER APAAN INI? NGEBINGUNGIN, BAKAUTHOR!"**

**Yah, aku mau kasih beberapa flashback disini soalnya kalo dijabarin di cerita bakal panjaaaaannngggg dan kalian tahu sendiri aku sekarang kalo update molor T_T**

**Gak kok aku gamau nunda-nunda update, serius. Tapi real life itu tuntutannya banyak dan aku lagi kecanduan baca manga (inget umur woooyyyy), ye gapapa kali.**

**Nah nah, yang bisa bikin aku semangat update itu siapa? Oh kalian, kawan *peluk satu2*, aku ini orangnya males, kalo gak dipaksa abis2an gak bakal cepet ngerjain sesuatu, hehehe.**

**Gimana chap ini? Makin ngebosenin? Alurnya makin gak jelas? Konfliknya nambah lagi dan bikin males baca? Yayaya, kasih semua pendapat kalian. Aku dengan senang hati bakal nerima semuanya.**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update.**

**Makasih buat kalian yang mau nunggu fic ini, yang udah baca, review dan sebagainya, kalian mau aku peluk gak sini? (ENGGAAAKKKK…)**

**Dan yak, akhir kata. Apa ya? yah biasa sih, review ya… :p**

**Awrite, guys. Banyak omong ya aku? Iyasih emang.**

**Yaudah, tunggu chapter depan ya aku bakal kembali lagi setelah pesan-pe.. #digetok**

**Jaa ne, mmmmwwaaaaahhhhhh!**


End file.
